


heartlock

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, i finally wrote it years later, pro wrestling AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: Alex Danvers is an indie wrestler struggling to make ends meet, her dreams of making it big diminishing.Then she meets Maggie Sawyer.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 173
Kudos: 119
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally writing this AU yearsssssss later. thank you for taking the time to read, hope y'all enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments down below (or on twitter @lifeiniight)!
> 
> and check out the AMAZING accompanying artwork if you haven't already!

On weekends, Alex Danvers wore spandex.

Usually. Her schedule varied from week to week but it was almost always that. When she wasn’t chasing her dream and kicking ass, she was working her ‘normal’ job. Thankfully her manager at _Paper Worlds_ , Midvale’s only bookstore, was more than accommodating.

Alex wished her mother was more like him.

It was Saturday morning. The sun was yet to rise as Alex was loading up the van. Her back was turned but she felt her mother’s presence at the window, looming over her, the same disapproving look beating down as it did every week.

Eliza had never been a fan of this.

Given the circumstances, Alex tried not to be hard on her mother but it was difficult because the lack of support felt scathingly personal at times. It had been nearly six years since Alex, at the age of eighteen, had enrolled in training, and a little over five since she had had her first match but still Eliza hadn’t warmed to the idea of her daughter becoming a pro wrestler. Yet it was what it was, and Alex had come to live with it because it sure as hell wasn’t changing anytime soon, if ever.

She slammed the back doors shut with a wince, her shoulder still a little tender from taking a bump wrong. It happened, it was nothing major and she was used to living with these little niggling injuries. Each week she had a whole new assortment of bruises and cuts, it was just part of the job, one she didn’t mind even if it did attract curious looks at times - fortunately, her sister had taught her how to use make-up accordingly if needed.

Alex made the usual checks on her old rustbucket before climbing in and firing up the engine. Vegas was calling and the stakes had never been higher.

*** *** ***

It wasn’t a casino on the strip, but it was still a casino _in_ Vegas with a sell out crowd.

Well, _just_ in Vegas, clinging onto the city boundaries for dear life but still...it had that glitzy feel to it by city name alone, and the casino had almost a full set of lights to be lit up outside, with around a eight hundred spectators due to attend the evening’s event.

To the average outsider, the ones that only knew pro wrestling from the big overproduced spectacles on TV, that crowd and tonight’s show wouldn’t seem like much, not when the big promotions could sell that amount of tickets within seconds. But to a small independent promotion? It was a big deal and, with enough momentum, could launch _Max Force Wrestling_ onto greater things - greater things that did not rely on booking two ex- _WWE_ champions who, unsurprisingly, had had a big impact on ticket sales.

Regardless of how and why, a sold out crowd was still a sold out crowd, and this one would be the biggest of Alex’s career to date. It was an opportunity, and it didn’t matter that she was stuck on the lower card, among the opening bouts.

Or, at least, that was what she had thought.

‘Alex!’ MFW’s promoter, and partial namesake, Maxwell Lord, had been awaiting her arrival, rushing over to her mere seconds after she stepped foot in the building. ‘Slight change of plans.’ There was a little over an hour until doors opened. 

‘Lay it on me.’ She’d known Max for a couple of years. He’d always been an aspiring entrepreneur, hence his big money gamble tonight in the particularly apt Sin City, and he’d been one of the first promoters to take a chance on her when she’d first started out. They weren’t friends, he could be a little too shady and slimy for her liking but they’d always been amicable. ‘Good or bad?’

‘We had a last minute cancellation.’

So _good_ for him as he’d recoup the appearance fee, but _bad_ for the fans - especially if it was one of the two they’d almost certainly bought tickets for. ‘Who?’

‘Diana.’

 _Diana Prince,_ the former WWE star who’d been slated to co-main event the show _._ That was a big loss...again, for the fans - Max would be pretty pleased to keep that chunk of change in his pocket. ‘Shit.’

‘Yeah, yeah, shit, yeah,’ Max nodded, though the tone of his voice, unsurprisingly, didn’t agree with the sentiment. He wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulder. ‘She cancelled this morning, family emergency. I’d finalised the card order and timings last night, so it’s too late to change things up too much. So we’re still going with the two main-events - Diana might not be here, but Sawyer is still a draw.’

Sawyer. 

Maggie Sawyer. 

One of the indie scene’s most promising stars, Maggie had toured the world for the past decade, held numerous championships and, at the still young age of twenty-six, had so much more to give. Rumours had been circling for a while that she was on the cusp of signing with one of the major promotions. 

‘You’ll have your match with Lucy first before you, the winner, face Sawyer in that co-main event. You two put on a clinic and the fans will forget all about the fact that Diana isn’t here.’

 _No pressure_. Yet Alex was excited at the prospect at sharing a ring with Maggie - their paths had never crossed before, but Alex had seen videos and she was a fan. ‘Nobody is gonna forget that Diana isn’t here.’ She looked over at one of the many posters that lined the wall and the commemorative t-shirts that were already hanging up for sale at the merch table. ‘But I’ll do my best.’

*** *** ***

Professional wrestling was a lot like dating; chemistry with your opponent in the ring was everything - Alex was only good at one of those things and given that she hadn’t been on a date in nearly two years, it certainly wasn’t the latter.

She had decent chemistry with Lucy Lane. They’d hadn’t wrestled before but they had quickly found a steady rhythm. They had a solid match but Alex knew the crowd wasn’t feeling it. This was a family show, and the front few rows were full of kids, most notably a bunch of little girls wearing Diana shirts who’d thought they were going to see their hero tonight. Opening the show was always a big ask but it seemed with these unforeseen circumstances that closing would be harder.

‘Hey,’ a voice called as Alex came through the curtain.

Alex met a familiar face.

Maggie Sawyer was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and generally looking cool as fuck. ‘I arrived in time to catch that. Pretty impressive.’

‘Thanks,’ Alex smiled, feeling her cheeks burn just a little - she felt grateful that her face was already flushed from those seven minutes in the ring.

Maggie pushed herself off the wall and offered a hand. ‘Maggie Sawyer.’

‘I know.’

‘My reputation precedes me.’

Alex laughed. ‘Your face is also on that poster.’

‘And yours isn’t,’ Maggie replied. ‘We’re gonna need to change that.’

‘Bit late to do that now, don’t you think?’

‘No. Not now. Moving forward. You’re way too good to be stuck on the lower card. You’re more than a replacement.’

‘I--.’

Lucy came through the curtain, her ailments from the battle suddenly vanishing. ‘Good match.’

Alex embraced her opponent, shared a similar sentiment and they parted, knowing they may well see each other again in some shape or form down the line.

‘She was good,’ Maggie remarked when Lucy was out of earshot. ‘But you were better.’

Again with the compliments. Again with the blushing. Now came a nervous sort of giggle. ‘Yeah, well…’

‘Go get ready for our match. I’ll see you out there.’ And, with that, Maggie turned to leave.

It took Alex a second to call after her. ‘Wait. We’re not going to go over it first?’

‘What is there to go over? We’ve got fifteen minutes, I’m winning. The rest we make up as we go along. You can do that, right?’

The fact was that Alex could, but it just wasn’t her usual way of approaching a match. She liked to plan, to pick out those big spots in advance, to know at least a couple of beats before entering the squared circle. Yet tonight, it seemed, that wouldn’t be the case. ‘Right.’ 

Maggie Sawyer was going to keep her on her toes.

*** *** ***

No matter how the date went, as long as you were safe, it wasn’t the worst thing in the world - though it could be humbling, and it definitely could also be humiliating.

The same applied to first matches.

Much like first dates, Alex was nervous before those matches too. Not that she remembered what a date even was anymore - a combination of zero spare time and a lack of guys she was interested in in a small town and, besides...she wasn’t sure she was even looking for that right now either.

 _If it happened, it happened_.

She’d lived her life by that mantra, dealing with things as they came, both the good and the bad. And there’d been a lot of bad, a lot of adapting, a lot of dealing with shit as it came which, sometimes, happened thick and fast.

Like losing her father at the age of fifteen.

That had come out of nowhere, shattering the world as she knew it.

It’d been tough but she’d gotten through it, and she could only hope that good things would one day happen as abruptly as that had.

‘Hey hey.’

Alex looked up, finding Maggie entering the locker room. ‘I thought I’d see you in the ring?’

‘I forgot something.’ Maggie grabbed a tattered looking blue rucksack and rifled through it, bringing out a strip of pills. She popped one out and swallowed it dry. She turned to catch Alex staring. ‘It’s _Ibuprofen_. Don’t worry.’

Despite having just met this woman, she had briefly worried. She knew all too well about the industry’s murky history with medication, both prescription and otherwise. ‘Are you good?’

‘Not really.’ Now Maggie took a swig of water before she offered an explanation. ‘Bad toothache.’

‘Oh. Fun.’

Maggie hummed. ‘Yeah, well, if you fancy knocking that goddamn molar out tonight then, honestly, I wouldn’t be mad.’

‘Don’t tempt me.’

‘I’m flying to Europe on Monday for two weeks, I don’t have time for a root canal. Seriously, I wouldn’t mind.’

‘Not really down for backstreet dentistry.’

‘Shame.’ She capped her bottle. ‘Tonight should be fun.’

‘Not the match you were expecting though, huh?’

‘Are you kidding?’ Maggie laughed. ‘You aren’t that prissy big league bitch that’s only here for the paycheck. You actually want to wrestle.’

Alex smiled. ‘Though the paycheck is also nice.’

‘Oh absolutely,’ Maggie agreed. ‘So you better not let that son of a bitch Lord pull a fast one on you. You’re pulling double duty tonight, you deserve double.’

Alex shrugged. ‘It's fine.’ Double the exposure was worth it in the long run, even if she was barely scraping by.

'It’s not. And you shouldn’t be taking that douche’s shit.’ She turned to leave. ‘See you out there.’

*** *** ***

Show time.

Again.

Alex paced as the stage was metaphorically set, the referee heading out to check over the ring before Lord, as he always did, made the introductions.

‘The following match is set for onefall.’

Her theme, _The Offspring_ ’s ‘You’re Gonna Go Far, Kid’ started.

As always, she waited until her cue.

_Now dance…_

She stepped through the curtain.

‘Introducing first: from Midvale, California, Lllllllllllllexxxxxxxie.’

The response was...tepid. Warmer than earlier, though that wasn’t saying much. She was no Diana Prince, she knew that, she understood...and she also accepted the challenge to change their minds. 

She wrapped up her entrance and leaned back against the ropes, waiting for Maggie to come through that curtain too.

When she did, the applause was, unsurprisingly, louder.

_And her opponent, from Blue Springs, Nebraska, making her MFW debut, Maaaaaaaaggie Sawyer._

The woman might not be a household name - yet - but Maggie carried herself like a star, lapping up the cheers and slapping any and all hands as she did a quick circuit before rolling into the ring. She climbed a turnbuckle and beat her chest.

 _Intense_.

She jumped down from that turnbuckle, repeating it at another before coming to the centre of the ring, standing opposite Alex. Their eyes met and it was a staredown before Maggie winked and offered a hand.

Alex looked at it, wondering if she should, unsure of whether she was going to play nice since Max hadn’t given any directions. The fans hadn’t really cared about her, they’d surely boo if she showed the slightest hint of disrespect towards their favorite.

She decided to test that theory, slapping the hand away.

Boos, as she’d thought.

Alex saw an opportunity, stepping up to her opponent and getting in her impressively pretty face. ‘No.’

‘No?’

With both hands, Alex was grabbing tonight’s opportunity, and with both hands she shoved Maggie to the canvas. ‘No.’ 

Maggie got to her feet.

The bell rang.

They locked up.

‘I see how it is,’ Maggie said through gritted teeth.

‘Sorry.’

‘Nah, don’t be. I’d do the same too.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah,’ Maggie replied. ‘I’m gonna throw you outside. Be ready.’

‘Okay.’

They tussled for a little bit before Maggie threw Alex out the ring, Alex making sure to avoid her bad shoulder taking the brunt of the landing.

The art of the craft lay in the storytelling, which was why they were following through on Alex’s outburst before the bell, making the match as physical as they could within the limitations - it wasn’t a non-disqualification match so whilst they couldn’t use weapons, they could use the environment within reason.

Alex was sent flying into the barricade, and then into the steel ring steps.

Maggie grabbed her by the hair. ‘Face,’ she whispered, giving the word a few seconds to register before slamming Alex face first into the metal.

The sound as her palms hit the steel was loud yet she could hear the crowd over it. They were into this. Less than a minute in, they were on board with this, fully. A physical approach had been the right one, they just had to keep this up.

That was the easy part, because wrestling with Maggie was easy. 

They went for a solid fifteen minutes, going back and forth. A safe worker, Maggie was able to make moves look viscous but none of them ever felt dangerous to take. And her stamina...damn. Alex had always prided herself on her that aspect of her own game but Maggie was on a whole new level, barely breaking a sweat. 

‘Two minutes,’ the ref whispered.

Maggie grunted an acknowledgement. 

Alex gave the smallest of nods.

They locked up, again.

‘How you wanna do this?’ Maggie mumbled into Alex’s shoulder.

‘Pin?’

‘I’ll hit my finish and cover you.’

‘Okay.’

Shooting for Alex’s leg, Maggie took her down. Mounting her, she began a ground and pound attack.

Alex counted with an elbow, kicking her off and scrambling to stand. Unsteady on her feet, she made it over to the ropes, holding onto them as she slowly made her way to the corner to try and find her bearings.

She didn’t have enough time to do that though, as Maggie charged at her. The knee connected and Alex fell to the canvas, groaning as she rolled over to best position herself to take the finish - a moonsault that was a thing of beauty.

Maggie landed and covered.

The referee counted 1, 2, 3.

*** *** ***

It was the loudest a crowd had ever reacted to one of her matches.

Granted, it was the biggest crowd she’d performed in front of and, granted, they were cheering for Maggie, who was celebrating as Alex writhed on the mat but still...it felt good.

Clutching her ribs to sell the finish, Alex pushed herself up to her feet with apparent difficulty. 

‘Need some help?’

Alex looked up to find an outstretched hand. She stared at it, feeling everyone’s eyes suddenly on her, folk curious to see if the closely-fought bout had changed her earlier attitude. She played it up for as long as she could, hesitating just the right amount before shaking her opponent’s hand.

Maggie smiled, eyes twinkling.

Alex smiled too, cheeks burning. 

*** *** ***

Post match, she stood at the merch table with her stack of 8x10s. Typically, her line was pretty quiet but tonight, while she wasn’t completely swamped, she was definitely busier than usual, even factoring in the higher attendance.

If she did what almost every other wrestler did and charged for her autograph, she would’ve made a decent sum. However, she didn’t feel comfortable with that, not yet, she hadn’t earned that.

 _Almost every other wrestler_...she couldn’t help but notice Maggie wasn’t charging either. 

After her queue came to an end, Alex made her way back to the locker room to get changed.

‘Forgive me but I never caught your name.’

Alex finished tying her lace. ‘Lexxie. With two Xs.’

Maggie laughed. ‘Your actual name.’

‘Alex. Alex Danvers. With one X.’

It clicked instantly. ‘Danvers? As in--.’

‘Jeremiah’s daughter, yeah.’

‘I…’ Maggie seemed lost for words. ‘Wow...that’s cool. So cool.’

There was once a time when Alex would agree with that. Of course, she still loved her father and cherished the time she had spent with him. These days, however, being his daughter came with a bit of baggage and a lot of expectations. So she hid from the name rather than embracing it. ‘Yeah.’

‘No wonder you’re so damn good.’

Alex smiled. ‘Thanks. That...that means a lot. Thank you.’ Her father was one of the best. As biased as it sounded, it wasn’t. Many, both fans and industry professionals alike, would agree with her. ‘Just keep that on the downlow please?’ It wasn’t a secret, of course not, it was her name. Yet she didn’t like to openly flaunt the fact. 

‘Yeah, yeah, of course.’ Maggie grabbed her hoodie from a hanger, throwing it on. ‘That’s for you to tell people. Not me.’

‘I appreciate that.’ Alex watched as Maggie slung her rucksack over her shoulder, swapped her boots for sneakers and quickly packed the remainder of her things into her case. She looked ready to leave, even though she was still wearing her wrestling tights. She couldn’t leave fast enough. ‘Got a hot date or something?’

‘No, Europe tomorrow. Remember?’

‘Oh. Yeah. Duh.’

‘My hotel is a half hour drive away and I want to get some sleep before my flight tomorrow,’ Maggie explained. ‘Besides the chance would be a fine thing. Finding a woman that understands this crazy schedule? Pretty much impossible,’ Maggie sighed. ‘Anyway, I digress. I do need to go but yeah. Tonight was fun. Thanks.’ She turned to leave. ‘See you around, Danvers.’

There was a lot to process about tonight, though one word particularly stood out for some reason - _woman_.


	2. Chapter 2

It would’ve been practical to stay in one of the casino’s many hotel rooms.

It wasn’t, however, financially smart.

Some might call her cheap but she preferred frugal. A room there would’ve cost her a little under fifty bucks for the night, whereas a room at a place a twenty minute drive away came to around thirty. Little savings added up, so she took them where and when she could.

As she drove, she couldn’t help but wonder where Maggie was staying. Not that it was any of her business, of course, she only just met this girl and, chances were in this industry, that their paths might not cross again for months, if not years, if ever.

Alex checked into her hotel close to eleven. That was another reason why she refused to pay so much for lodgings, she spent so little time in them that it seemed absurd to pay anymore than she had to. 

Dumping her stuff, she stripped off and hopped into the shower. Warm water soothed an aching body and she took her sweet time before re-emerging, drying off and snuggling under the covers of a surprisingly comfortable bed. She reached for her phone and found her lockscreen rammed full of notifications.

‘What the…’

Instagram.

She went straight into the app and into her notifications, scrolling until the flurry of activity made sense.

_ MSawyerWrestling tagged you in a post. _

_ MSawyerWrestling followed you. _

‘Oh.’

She switched from notifications to her page. Social media wasn’t something she used all that much - something she knew she had to get better at - but the increase in her follower count was stark.

All in not even an hour.

All because of one person.

Speaking of, what had Maggie even tagged her in?

Back to notifications to find the post in question, a post-match photo of them shaking hands reshared by a fan.

_ Respect. Glad to have earned yours, @Lexxie_Wrestling. Hope to see you around. Thanks @MaxForceWrestling for the opportunity, and to everyone that came out tonight. Europe next. #MFW #MaxForceWrestling #ProRassling _

Stunned, she sat there for a few moments before following back and sliding into those DMs.  _ Thanks for blowing up my phone. _

The reply was almost instant.  **_Hahahaha you’re welcome. You need to use this app more tho. Good way of getting your name out there._ **

_ I know. Social media has always been more of my sister’s thing. _

**_Ask her for tips._ **

_ I didn’t say she was an expert. Lol. She just uses it way too much to post selfies. _

**_You should post more selfies :)_ **

_ Maybe.  _ She knew it wouldn't hurt, she just hated taking them.  _ I mean it though. Thanks for that shoutout. I appreciate it. _

**_Happy to! Thanks for a great match._ **

Not wanting to say  _ thanks _ for the hundredth time, she liked Maggie’s message, exited the app and attempted sleep...until curiosity got the better of her and she returned to her notifications. A bunch of new likes, and more new followers. She kept scrolling and scrolling, taking in all the ‘ _ started following you’ _ messages. And then she saw it, hidden amongst everything else.

_ MSawyerWrestling  _ liked your post.

The post was a selfie from a year and a half ago, one of the few that Alex had felt confident posting.

_ MSawyerWrestling  _ commented: pretty lady.

*** *** ***

That weekend saw back-to-back shows in Illinois.

The following, it was National City.

National City’s wrestling scene was blossoming which, for Alex, was great because she always had a couch to crash on, and a bone crushing hug from her sister to look forward to.

Kara had moved to NC to study marketing at NCU before landing a job at  _ CatCo Worldwide Media _ as assistant to one Ms Cat Grant. The role was pretty full on and, combined with Alex’s own career pursuits, meant they rarely saw each other except for birthdays, holidays and these nice schedule overlaps.

Arriving Friday afternoon and her show not until Sunday, Alex had a good day and a half of quality sister time to look forward to. And she  _ had _ been looking forward to it tremendously. They might have had their differences during their teenage years but the Danvers Sisters were best friends, two peas in a metaphorical pod. They could, and would, talk for hours about anything and everything and, given that they hadn’t seen each other in almost two months, had a lot to catch up on.

Alex especially had a lot to say. ‘I’m going to say something and I need you to promise not to freak out.’

‘I can’t make any promises.’

‘Can you at least try?’

‘I can try.’

‘Good because, well...I think I want to cut my hair. Drastically.’

‘Are we talking short, or are we talking bangs?’

‘No. Not bangs. Never again.’ Getting bangs in college had been a mistake, the fun of having them wearing off after a few weeks. And the growing out process...Alex never wanted to go through that again.

‘Bangs are fun!’

‘Then you get them.’

‘I wanna!’

‘Then what’s stopping you?’

‘I--.’ Kara frowned. ‘Don’t know, actually. I should, there’s nothing stopping--.’

Alex cleared her throat.

‘Sorry,’ Kara apologised. ‘We’re talking about you and your hair which, I’m guessing, you want to cut short?’

‘Shorter. Bob length.’ The shortest her hair will have been since elementary school. ‘And red...I wanna go red. Not drastically red but a subtle red, like--.’ She slid off the counter stool and went to grab her rucksack. She brought out two boxes. ‘These. I bought them yesterday, what colour do you think looks best?’

‘Oh you’re doing it yourself?’

‘Please,’ Alex rolled her eyes. ‘We both know who’s doing it.’

Her sister squealed. ‘I’ll go get the scissors!’

*** *** ***

_ Tomorrow. Tickets available on the door. Come along. #NCCW #NationalCityChampionshipWrestling. _

Finger hovering over the share button, she dithered for a few moments before turning to the expert. ‘How does that sound?’

‘Bland.’

Alex sighed. ‘Yeah.’

‘All you’ve said is stuff that’s already on the poster you’re sharing. You need to say something different. Give people a reason to come.’

‘Give who a reason? How many of my followers are going to drop everything and come see a show with twenty-four hours notice?’

‘If just one does then you’ve done your job.’

‘Even thinking one would is a bit of a str--.’

Kara jabbed her in the ribs. ‘Stop thinking like that. No negativity. Good vibes only. Write something else.’

Another sigh. ‘I suck at words.’

‘Alex…’

‘Fine, fine, I’ll think of something.’ Giving it some thought, she deleted the original caption and tapped out another. ‘What about this?’

‘Not quite.’

Then another. ‘This?’

‘Yes. Post it.’

_ Back at National City Championship Wrestling tomorrow, and things have changed. Be part of the revolution. Tix available on the door. #NCCW #NationalCityChampionshipWrestling #YouAintReady _

*** *** *** 

In the sleepy haze of the following morning, she’d kinda forgotten about giving her sister permission to take scissors and chemicals to her hair. Catching sight of herself in the bathroom mirror had been a shock but a pleasant one.

She wondered what her mom would think.

She also didn’t give a fuck what her mom would think.

It was her hair and it was a change she’d made for herself, an overdue one at that. New ring gear was also on the cards but that took time, both to find a decent maker and to come up with designs. Her current gear wasn’t terrible but it was pretty generic - her whole look had, admittedly, resembled a quickly cobbled together create-a-wrestler from a video game.

One change at a time, though she wasn’t planning on waiting around too long. Last week had left her feeling revitalised, giving her a much needed kick to up her game.

‘You sure you don’t want to come tonight? You can always call in sick.’

Her sister shook her head. ‘I would but Ms Grant would kill me. And then still expect me to show up the following day, despite being recently deceased.’

‘She’s taking advantage of you, Kara.’

‘And I’m taking advantage of this job to move onto bigger and better things. Hopefully.’

_ Hopefully _ . ‘Just...be careful, okay? There’s only so much shit you should be taking. You deserve a life too.’

Kara laughed.

‘What?’

‘Says you.’

‘Says me what?’

‘If you’re not working at the bookstore, you’re in a ring. Or on the road. Or in the gym. Or--.’

‘That’s different.’

‘Is it?’

‘It is,’ Alex affirmed. ‘Because that  _ is _ my life.’ Quality wise, it might not be the best but that was something she was working to improve. ‘Except the bookstore. That place sucks. I never knew Midvale had so many horny old ladies looking to get off on literature.’

‘And now I know. Thanks.’

‘You’d be surprised at what your old English teacher reads.’

‘Miss Glendale?’

Alex nodded. ‘Do you wanna know?’

‘No, I...is it--. No.’ Kara waved a hand. ‘Please. No.’

Alex laughed, but her laughter was short lived.

‘Is Maggie going to be there tonight?’

‘What?’  _ Where did that come from?  _ ‘Maggie?’

‘Yes, Sawyer. I saw the photo she posted last week.’

‘Oh.’ Kara was nosy, with a tendency to stalk, though she would prefer the term  _ curious _ . ‘You know there’s lots of other girls in this industry, right?’

‘Yes, yes, of course I do. Though any company with a brain would book both of you. I saw clips and you two were good together.’

‘Promoters and brains aren’t two things typically associated with each other,’ Alex remarked. ‘But maybe in the future. Hopefully. Last week was fun.’ 

‘And good for your social media. Your follower count shot up! Exponentially!’

Alex rolled her eyes. ‘Of course you’d notice that.’

‘It was hard  _ not _ to notice that. Your comment section went from flatlining to sudden tachycardia. Your post last night? About tonight’s show? Close to two hundred likes.’

‘Wait, really?’

‘Yes, really.’

_ Damn _ . She really had to check that more. And use it. ‘You know, if you weren’t too busy doing literally everything for Ms Grant then I’d ask you to run my social media.’ 

‘And speaking of, I need to get to work.’ She gave her sister a quick hug. ‘You’re still crashing here tonight, right?’

‘I’m never going to say no to a free couch,’ Alex grinned.

‘It’s not free, you--.’

‘Will grab pizza on the way back, yes, I know.’ Was it really time spent with her sister if that time didn’t involve copious amounts of junk food? The answer was, and would always be: no.

*** *** ***

The show went well.

Really well.

Or at least, in her mind, it did. 

She had always enjoyed being in the ring, and had never known a life in which she didn’t want to be a professional wrestler. But, now? Now, she was enjoying it even more. She’d spent her entire career so far being Lexxie with a ponytail, smiling and trying to win the fans over. Now, it was time to rile them up, to make them hate her, to be more aggressive - ditching the preppy look added another layer to that new side, the new edge she was bringing.

During the match, she threw her opponent into the metal barrier; slammed her head against the steel steps; and kept a submission locked in for as long as she could as her prey held onto the ropes. She disrespected the ref and yelled at some kid in the front row. Ultimately the loser in the bout, Alex felt like a winner post-show as her line at the merch stand seemed longer than usual.

Maybe it paid to be bad.

Even if it did, she still wasn’t charging for her time. And she dropped the newfound attitude around anyone that wanted an autograph or picture. She was, and would always be, grateful. Without people supporting her, she’d get nowhere. 

It also dawned on her how horribly out of date her 8x10s were now, She needed to rectify that. Yet fans were still happy to take them, and slide them across a  _ Sharpie  _ stained table for her to sign.

‘Can you sign this to Maggie?’

Alex looked up to a familiar face. ‘Maggie?’

‘Yeah, that  _ is  _ my name.’ Opting for a casual look, Maggie was wearing jeans, a hoodie and a ballcap. Alex wondered if the getup was for comfort, or to stay lowkey. Regardless, she still looked cute.

‘I thought you were in Europe?’

‘I was, I landed this morning.’

‘Oh.’

‘And I saw this post on Instagram on the flight back, about a local show and, you know me, I’m kinda into this whole wrestling thing so I thought I’d come along, just like it said. Love the new look by the way.’

Alex blushed. ‘Oh, that...thanks.’

Maggie smiled. ‘You got any plans after this? Wanna go for drinks?’

‘I…’ Had plans with Kara. Kara, who had just this morning remarked about her lack of life. ‘...have no plans, no.’

‘Great. You know  _ Hannigan’s _ ? It’s a few blocks away?’

Admittedly, Alex did not. That was what  _ Google  _ was for. ‘Sure.’

‘Sweet, see you there.’ Maggie went to leave but not before her cover was blown.

‘Maggie Sawyer?’ An eager-eyed fan asked.

Maggie chuckled. ‘Yeah, the one and only. If you want a photo, let’s do it outside so we don’t overshadow these guys.’

Considerate...Alex liked that. 

*** *** ***

Alex wasn’t much of a drinker. 

There was a quaint little family owned place in Midvale she’d occasionally frequent but that was about it. Being on the road so much, quite literally, left little time to drink. That plus the fact she could already imagine the headlines if she was pulled over with so much as an ounce of alcohol in her system.

_ Like Father, Like Daughter _ .

That wasn’t a risk she wanted to take.

Sitting at the bar with a beer, Maggie smiled as Alex approached. ‘Hey, hey!’

‘Hey,’ Alex smiled back.

‘What you having? It’s on me.’

‘I’ll just have a water.’ 

‘You sure? I’m paying, I can always bump that up to a  _ Coke _ if you want.’

It was a small thing but a nice one. ‘ _ Coke _ then.’

Maggie ordered, ordering another for herself too. ‘Don’t let me get another. Alcohol plus jetlag isn’t the best combination.’

‘I’m surprised you’re even out.’

‘It hasn’t fully hit me yet. Tomorrow, however, will be a different story.’ She took a final sip from her bottle, emptying it before pushing it aside. ‘That was my fourth time over there so my body is getting better with it. The first, though? That was rough.’

Alex couldn’t relate, she hadn’t left the States let alone travelled the world. The furthest she’d ever been was New York. ‘How was it?’

‘It was okay.’

‘Just okay?’

‘Yeah, it just can be...a little lonely, you know?’ Maggie looked down at the beer mat she’d been picking at. ‘This job always is, isn’t it?’

It was - Alex was by no means a social butterfly but even she felt it, sometimes more than she wished to admit. ‘You here in National City for a show?’

‘I’ve got no bookings until next week, I need to fully ride this jetlag out.’ Maggie nudged the scabby mat away. ‘Actually, I live here. Technically speaking, that is. I spend so much time on the road that I wouldn’t classify it as living here but yeah, this is home. I even have a school here as well.’

‘You do?’ It wasn’t really surprising given the city’s emerging scene but Alex didn’t really keep tabs on those sort of things anymore. She’d paid her dues at a dusty gym in Nevada under J’onn J’onzz, and that door was always open should she wish to go back for some more practice. ‘Where about?’

‘Cordova Avenue, close to--.’

‘The  _ CatCo _ building,’ Alex finished. ‘My sister works there.’

‘A journalist?’

‘Budding journalist, yes. Until then, she’s the poor assistant to Cat Grant.’

‘Yikes,’ Maggie grimaced. ‘That must be fun.’

‘Very.’

‘I can imagine,’ Maggie remarked. ‘Anyways, like I said, I have a school. We opened last year and we’re doing pretty damn nicely. So nicely, in fact, that we’re on the lookout for a new trainer.’

It took a second for Alex to click. ‘Me?’

‘If you want it, yeah. You said you wanted to leave Midvale, right?’

Alex had because she did, she really did.

‘And I can offer more than just that. We’re trying to grow and we need someone to look after the gym during the day so, really, it’s two jobs. And if you need a place to stay, there’s a spare room in my apartment.’

_ Whoa _ .  _ That was...a lot _ . ‘I…’ Didn’t know what to say. ‘Are you serious?’

A nod. ‘I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t and, I know, it’s out of the blue and you barely know me but you’re talented, Alex Danvers. And I would love you to be a part of the little set-up we’ve got going.’

Alex laughed. ‘You barely know me either. I could be a serial killer.’

‘And are you?’

‘No--.’

‘Great! When can you start?’


	3. Chapter 3

As crazy and sudden as it was, it was an opportunity that couldn’t be turned down and it was readily accepted. 

The job offer, that was - Maggie was already offering her a lot as it was, so Alex felt a little weird about taking her up on the lodgings when her sister had a perfectly fine couch to crash on.

After working her two week’s notice at the store, it was time to leave Midvale, and to put some distance between herself and her mother. 

Her mother who was, unsurprisingly, not thrilled about the move. ‘Are you sure you’re making the best decision?’

Alex rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time since telling Eliza about her plans. ‘Yes.’

‘Kara’s couch is hardly a place to stay.’

‘It’s only temporary, until I get some things sorted.’ 

‘National City is expensive.’

‘It is, I’m aware.’ Alex loaded up the last of her things. ‘You didn’t act like this when Kara moved.’

‘That was to study.’

‘And I’m going there to work.’ They’d been through this so many times, hence why Alex was at serious risk of permanent eye strain. ‘I’ll be fine, mom.’

‘It’s a very fragile industry. Things can change so quickly.’

‘And if they do, I’ll deal with that.’ She sighed. ‘Look, I appreciate the concern but everything is all settled, and I’ve got Kara if anything goes wrong.’ And Maggie, too. They’ve been messaging each other over the past few weeks, and they really seemed to be on the same page. Besides the obvious, they had a bunch of stuff in common, even so much as the same favorite band -  _ Barenaked Ladies _ . Despite only knowing each other for less than a month, they were pretty good friends and Alex was excited about working with her. ‘I love you, but everything is settled. I’m going. Literally, right now.’ Her keys were in her hand, and her life was packed up in her van. There was no going back even despite her mother’s best efforts. ‘I’ll call you when I get there, okay?’

A resigned Eliza managed a nod. ‘Okay. Drive safe.’

‘I will, I promise.’ To her mother, that was an important promise and one that Alex would always honor.

*** *** ***

It was only meant to be a temporary arrangement but, given the accommodations that her sister had made for her, it very well could be home for a long time.

‘You didn’t have to do this.’ Alex had been expecting a pillow and a few blankets, maybe even a duvet. Instead she was met with a brand new blow up mattress with also new, and very soft bedding. ‘I’d have been fine on the couch.’

‘That’s still there, you can alternate between the two if you really want,’ Kara smiled.

‘This is...too much.’

‘It’s not.’

It was. Much like it was typical Kara - kind to a fault, this particular one leaving her out of pocket. ‘Are you sure you don’t want any rent?’

‘Absolutely positive.’

‘But--.’

‘If you try transferring money to my account then I will swiftly return it,’ Kara said with a pointed finger. ‘I’m just happy to be able to spend time with my sister again. It’s gonna be like when we were kids, except mom won’t yell at us to turn off the lights.’

Alex laughed. ‘I guess, but I still want to contribute. I don’t want to be a freeloader.’ Hence why she had rejected that other very kind offer of residence in the city.

‘Well, make sure we never run out of ice cream and I’ll consider that suitable reimbursement.’

Food. That seemed a better, fairer arrangement. ‘Okay. That I can do.’ 

Alex ordered takeout for dinner, unpacking and arranging her stuff accordingly as they waited for it to arrive, before setting off for her guided tour of the school. Maggie had given her some info alongside the job brief, and Alex had also checked out their website accordingly so she had a better idea of what she was getting herself into - and, by all means, it looked sleek, clean and very modern. She was excited to see this place for herself, to see if the glamour shots were actually representative of the place.

First impressions? They were.

The lot was an old converted cab depot with brick walls painted white; a black garage door that was, likely, only there for decorative purposes these days; and fresh, new signage.

_ SxS Wrestling Academy. _

Alex figured the second  _ S  _ stood for Maggie’s business partner, whom she assumed was a silent partner as there was no mention of anyone else anywhere - online or otherwise. Or she was reading entirely too much into it and it stood for something else. She’d find out soon enough, as she entered through the glass door and found her new boss standing by a water cooler, scrolling through her phone.

‘Hi, it’s my first day here.’

Maggie looked up. ‘You’re on time. Almost eerily to the second.

‘I like to be punctual.’

‘You already have the job, you don’t need to impress me.’ Maggie pocketed her phone and went for a hug. ‘How was the drive over?’

‘Not too bad, made into the city before rush hour so timed it perfectly.’

‘Good good,’ Maggie nodded. ‘So this it.’ She gestured to the space around her. ‘Your new job, and my baby. Looks pretty cool, right?’

‘It looks amazing. Much better than where I trained.’

‘Mine too,’ Maggie agreed. ‘Though I must admit, I kinda miss the musty sweat smell. Dirty gym mats were always part of the charm.’

‘Yeah, can’t say I agree with you on that one, sorry.’

Maggie chuckled. ‘Yeah, me neither. Anyway, I’ll give you the tour and shit shortly but, first and foremost, I’m going to introduce you to my business partner. He’s the one that made all this happen and, more importantly, he’s also my buddy. Oh, and I think you might know him.’

Alex didn’t have time to rack her brains as Maggie pushed open the office door, revealing a familiar face sat behind a desk - he was the spitting image of his father.

‘Alex Danvers, meet Winn Schott.’

‘I--.’

Winn stood at his name. ‘It’s been a while, hasn’t it?’

Almost two decades. They’d been kids back then, best friends playing together backstage as their fathers wrestled in the ring. Then, all of a sudden, that all stopped as Winn ‘The Toyman’ Schott Snr was pulled off the road and into a jail cell. Winn Jnr was only nine years old. She’d, at times, wondered how he’d been getting on but, understandably, he’d kept a low profile. ‘Just a little.’

They embraced, Alex finding out that he now towered over her - Winn was two years older but had been a small kid.

‘Someone had a growth spurt.’

‘Or someone shrunk.’

Alex gave him a shove for that.

Winn laughed. ‘Wow, kinda feels like no time has passed at all.’

‘It really does.’ 

‘The second Maggie mentioned your name I was interested. Then I saw the match you guys had and I was sold.’

Alex turned to Maggie.

‘I record all my matches,’ she explained.

‘Oh.’

‘You’re killing it,’ Winn said. ‘I didn’t know you wrestled.’

‘Yeah, I’ve been trying to keep it on the downlow.’ Saying it out loud like that, made it seem so counterproductive. Maybe embracing who she was was the next step she had to take, though her pride was still not willing to cooperate. 

Then came two words that broke her heart. ‘Me too.’

A silence fell, as did guilt on Alex. She’d been hiding from opportunities that would be gifted to her on a plate, whereas Winn was hiding from everything bad that his father did. Jeremiah Danvers had his troubles but he never hurt anyone, he was beloved and a good man. Winn Schott Snr was a murderer that’d broken families, including his own. 

It was Maggie that finally said something, tapping Alex’s arm. ‘Hey, lemme show you around.’

*** *** ***

It was a relatively small property but every inch of space was maximised with a full scale ring; ample workout equipment; and sleek new showers.

As she led Alex round, Maggie briefly touched upon their future plans. ‘Realistically, we could seat a hundred folk in here. That’s the next step for the school, to raise money through shows while providing some live experience for our students.’

The vision, as well as the overall set-up, was impressive - even more so when Winn laid out the numbers that they were hitting after just a short time in business.

Alex also got her rota, one that would revolve around her schedule, as well as a bunch of branded tees and a water bottle. Most importantly, though, she gained a sense of family.

‘There’s a game night tomorrow at mine, if you’re down?’ Winn asked.

‘I absolutely am.’

‘You gotta bring snacks though,’ Maggie said. ‘You won’t get in if you don’t bring snacks.’

‘Noted,’ Alex laughed.

‘Oh, and bring your sister if you want. The more the merrier.’

Winn’s eyes went wide. ‘You have a sister?’

‘I do. Younger. Kinda annoying. Adopted.’

‘Oh, that’s cool. Invite her!’

‘I shall.’ And she suspected the answer would be a resounding yes, work permitting - Kara was never one to turn down an invite. ‘Though, full disclosure, she’s highly competitive.’

‘Then she’ll fit right in!’

*** *** ***

Far from naive, Alex knew how quickly things could change, much like her life had done almost overnight, so she was determined to enjoy every second of this experience. She was content in Midvale; in NC she was was happy.

The difference was palpable.

Meeting her sister at CatCo, they headed over to Winn’s together.

‘Winn, this is Kara. Kara, this is Winn.’

‘And this is Maggie,’ Maggie rushed over to the door. ‘You must be the sister that I’ve heard so much about.’

‘Likewise,’ Kara replied before realizing her mistake. ‘Except you’re not her sister. Obviously. But I have heard a lot about you.’

‘Well, that sounds ominous.’ Maggie shot Alex a glance. ’All good I hope?’

‘All good,’ Kara confirmed.

Blood rushed to Alex’s cheeks, and while it wasn’t exactly a falsehood, she didn’t exactly want to dwell on it either. She respected Maggie. A lot. She just hoped it came through as respect as opposed to fangirling. 

Fortunately, her sister’s stomach provided a distraction. ‘Is there food?’

Alex rolled her eyes. ‘Already?’

Laughing, Winn saw the funny side. ‘C’mon. Follow me.’

‘So that’s Kara.’

‘The one and only.’

‘Didn’t you bring snacks?’

Alex held up a bag. ‘Yes. Clearly, they aren’t good enough for her.’

There was a knock at the door. Maggie went to answer. ‘Hey. Come in, come in.’

Two guests entered, a guy and a girl - Alex recognised the guy. ‘I know you.’

The recognition was mutual. North Dakota?’   


‘Yes!’

‘Rucksack girl!

Again, Alex felt her face burning, her reply less enthusiastic this time round. ‘Yes.’

The nickname piqued Maggie’s interest. ‘This sounds like a story I want to hear.’

It was one that Alex did not particularly want to share. ‘We did a show together at the start of the year.’ She left the rest for him to tell.

‘She had this big bulging rucksack and, somehow, managed to hit one of those fire alarm buttons with it, hard enough to set it off. The show had started, and the whole audience had to stand outside for a half hour. And you know how bad winters in North Dakota can be.’

‘Oh man,’ Maggie laughed. ‘I bet you were popular.’

‘I never used a rucksack for my gear after that,’ Alex said. ‘Also, sorry. I don’t think I ever caught your name?’

The man held out a hand. ‘Querl Dox.’

‘He also goes by Brainy,’ Maggie added. ‘Dude is crazy intelligent. And one of my former students. As is this lovely lady,’ she turned to a brunette, ‘who is  _ his _ lovely lady, Nia.’

‘Hi,’ Nia beamed.

‘Nice to meet you,’ Alex said.

A gentle hand was placed on Alex’s back. Maggie’s hand. ‘And this is Alex. Or Lexxie as she prefers to be known out there. One of the finest talents I’ve ever shared a ring with.’

It was the third time her face went red. ‘Well, I--.’

‘If she tries telling you otherwise, ignore her. She’s way too humble,’ Maggie insisted. ‘She’s good. Damn good. So much so, she now works with us.’

‘For,’ Alex tried correcting.

Maggie was having none of it. ‘ _ With _ . It's a team effort. Also that girl over there is Kara, her sister.’

The sister who was currently stuffing her face. ‘She’s not greedy I swear,’ Alex clarified. ‘Just overworked. And a little greedy. So, both, really, but mostly overworked.’ She was rambling, she never made good first impressions when she was nervous. Yet why was she nervous? She already knew everyone here except Nia.

Then Alex was suddenly acutely aware that that hand had not shifted. ‘You want a drink? Winn’s got pretty much everything so pick a poison and I should be able to get it.’ 

‘I-I, uh--.’  _ The hell?  _ She took a moment, pretending to ponder when, really, she was trying to actually act like a normal being. ‘Could I just have a  _ Coke _ ?’

‘ _ Coke _ . Got it,’ Maggie mentally noted. ‘You guys?’

‘Beer?’

‘Wine?’

‘What kind?’

‘White?’ Nia asked.

‘Got it.’ Maggie patted Alex’s back and went on her way to play bartender.

‘Kinda regret not catching your match at that show now,’ Querl remarked.

‘How come?’

‘She’s got high standards,’ Nia said. ‘I’ve known her for a couple of years, and I know she wouldn’t just ask anyone. That school is her baby. She must like you a lot.’

‘Well I--.’

‘For real,’ Querl added. ‘She’s been looking for a new trainer for months.’

That was...flattering. Alex didn’t know quite what to say to that. So she didn’t. ‘I should go find my sister before she eats everything. Be right back.’

*** *** ***

Good times were had.

New friends were made.

Alex headed home with a lot to process, some stuff that even after sleeping on it, she still couldn’t figure out. It was strange, yet whatever it was she was feeling, it made her feel happy.

A happiness that didn’t go away with the passing weeks.

It was a Tuesday. She’d worked her shift at the gym, grabbed a sandwich at the local deli and was back at the school to help Maggie out with the beginners class that evening.

Maggie had plans afterwards, so did Winn with his TV since it was the playoffs, so Alex decided she would squeeze in a second workout of the day, wishing to stay out of her sister’s hair as she worked on an article. The gym stayed open until ten or, really, until whenever Winn - who lived just a couple minutes away - could be bothered to come lock up. It was a little after nine, the last patron had just left and Alex was all alone.

Or she was, until someone stormed in, something clearly off.

‘Maggie?’ Alex steaded the heavy bag, and followed her into the changing room. ‘Hey.’

She watched as Maggie slammed a fist into the nearest unsuspecting locker.

‘Hey,’ Alex said, this time gentler as she went across. ‘Don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself. What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing, it’s--.’

‘It doesn’t seem like nothing. At least not to that poor locker.’ As someone with a penchant for bottling up feelings, Alex knew what a fakeass  _ nothing  _ was when she heard it. That said, she also knew not to push, to be gentle, to be there but not to pry. 

A few seconds passed before Maggie sighed. ‘I just broke up with my girlfriend.’

_ Oh _ . ‘Oh, my god. I'm sorry. What... what happened?’ Also she had a girlfriend? That was news, but also not any of Alex’s business, really.

‘She dumped me.’

‘She dumped you? Who would do that?’

‘She did.’ Maggie sighed and walked over to the bench and sat down. ‘Convincingly.’

‘Again I’m...sorry, I--.’

‘It’s fine. Really,’ Maggie stressed and her tone did seem to suggest that.

There was more to this, clearly. ‘Okay. I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.’

‘It wasn’t exactly serious,’ Maggie explained. ‘ _ Girlfriend _ is probably a bit of a stretch, I think we both knew it was never going to go anywhere It was off-and-on, a few dates here and there over the past few months, meant to be a little bit of fun y’know?’ She ran fingers through her hair. ‘It just...didn’t end nicely. To put it mildly.’

Alex sat down beside her. ‘What happened?’

‘Well, she said I was hard-headed, insensitive, obsessed with work.’

‘That’s not so bad.’

‘Also borderline sociopathic, and, uh, she never wants to see me again. So I'm pretty sure it's over.’

That  _ was _ bad, and seemed unfair. ‘You, sociopathic?’

‘Apparently,’

‘How?’

‘The hell I know,’ she shrugged. ‘I do spend too much time on work which I know I do. Of course I do, I spend more time on the road than I do at home, and when I’m not at home, I’m here. That shouldn’t have been a problem because, like I said, it wasn’t serious and we had talked about that. And even if it was serious, she knew who I was, so she knew what she was getting herself into.’ Maggie sighed. ‘This industry and finding love...it's not exactly ideal.’

‘Tell me about it,’ Alex agreed, though she couldn’t help but feel that there was always something else affecting her odds than just an unpredictable schedule. ‘But my dad met my mom, married and they were always happy, despite him being away most of the time. Plus, hey, they also had this adorable kid.’

‘Fair point, your sister is adorable.’

Alex gave her a little shove for that. ‘Rude.’

And Maggie managed a small laugh. ‘Yeah. Sorry. I just...her words hurt. What if she’s right? I mean, she is to a degree, I am obsessed with work.’

‘Who in this industry isn’t?’

‘Those bitches that can’t wrestle for shit yet get big money contracts and appear on TV every week because they’re pretty? Aka everything that’s wrong with this industry today?’

That was a grievance Alex shared. Every woman on the independent scene did as well. Seeing the biggest company in the business sign literal models and give them minimal training before thrusting them into the spotlight all because of their looks was the biggest kick in the teeth. Yet that was a tangent right now. ‘Nothing wrong with being obsessed with work. It’s a big part of your life. If somebody can’t accept that then they aren’t right for you. I’d go as far to say that they don’t respect you.’

A few quiet moments passed as those words were processed. Then, finally. ‘It’s late. Why are you even here?’

‘Working out.’

‘I see that but why? Taking gym rat to a whole new level.’

‘Says the gym owner.’

‘Hey. You don’t pay for your membership.’

Alex chuckled. ‘Yeah, well, Kara also has a deadline so I thought I’d come here, and give her some space.’

‘Oh, okay.’

‘You?’

‘I…’ Maggie shook her head. ‘Thought I’d come here to blow off some steam but, honestly, I need something stronger.’ She stood up.

‘You want company?’

‘No, I...I appreciate the offer but I think I need to go home, drink something hard and lose my cool.’ She turned to leave through the very door she’d come through not less than five minutes ago. ‘See you later.’

Unsure of what exactly to say, but wanting to help in some way, Alex could only offer a meek couple words of comfort. ‘Feel better.’

As the door shut, Alex went back to the heavy bag she’d been working on. She gave it a few hits before shoving it with a sigh, earlier motivation all dried up. 

*** *** ***

She was welcomed home by the comforting smell of chocolate, and a sister who was most definitely not working on her article - not since she was doting by the stove, whilst some sitcom with a ridiculously over-the-top laugh track was on the tv.

It took Kara all of five seconds to notice. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘I--.’

‘You have that crinkle.’

‘What  _ crinkle _ ?’

Kara came over and poked Alex’s brow. ‘That crinkle. The one you always get when something is bothering you. So, would you like to share? Or would you like the brownies I just made?’

‘Is both an option?’ Alex asked.

‘Absolutely.’

‘Also, brownies? I thought you were writing?’

‘I was and I finished it,’ Kara smiled. ‘So I made brownies to celebrate.’ She hurried over to grab  _ Tupperware  _ from the kitchen island. ‘Two batches. And there may or may not be a third in the oven.’

Alex sniffed the air. ‘I thought I smelt chocolate.’

‘Not quite.’ Kara removed the lid from the box. ‘Chocolate  _ fudge _ brownies.’

‘Ooh.’ And to say they looked good would be an understatement. A sweet tooth combined with her sister’s penchant for baking was going to be one of the few downsides - from an athlete’s perspective, of course - of living here. ‘Could I take a box of these? For Maggie?’

‘Sure, of course.’ Kara seemed satisfied enough by the request, with no further information needed.

Yet Alex still felt the need to offer an explanation. ‘She just got dumped and seemed to be pretty cut up about it so this might cheer her up.’

‘That’s really sweet of you,’ Kara said. ‘And whatever guy dumped her, its his loss.’

‘Actually--.’ Alex stopped herself there. That was Maggie’s business and Maggie’s business only. Not once on her Instagram had Maggie ever made reference to her sexuality. Or her private life, period. Not that Alex had stalked her account. Absolutely not, no. And if she had, it was only because Maggie had done the same first, and had been pretty brazen about it.

_ Pretty lady _ .

_ You should post more selfies _ .

Alex had to snap herself back to the present day, and stop herself from analysing words from weeks ago. Again. Back to the topic at hand. Maggie being dumped. ‘It’d be anyone’s loss.’

*** *** ***

In a few weeks of working there, she’d noticed a few things. 

One: the vending machine always ran out of  _ Snickers _ .

Two: the trashcan next to Winn’s desk was always full of  _ Snickers  _ wrappers.

Three: Maggie was always the first one in in the morning, wanting to get her morning workout in before the doors opened to their growing clientele - and it was growing, Alex had seen that over the past few days alone, as word of mouth about an affordable gym in the middle of a busy city was spreading like wildfire.

Except not today. 

Alex was locked out until Winn arrived. 

He seemed just as surprised. ‘No Maggie?’

‘Not unless she’s locked herself inside.’ Alex stepped aside to let Winn let them in.

‘Huh, weird. Maybe we should make you a keyholder as well.’

‘Maybe.’ That wasn’t really the issue.

Winn, however, was set upon it. ‘Gimme a few days and I’ll get another key cut and show you how the alarm works.’ 

‘Yeah, that’d be great I guess,’ Alex said as she followed him inside. ‘But Maggie...well, have you heard from her?’

‘I haven’t but she’s probably busy getting things packed for her trip this weekend.’ A weekend of shows in Canada, which she was leaving for in two days.

Not wanting to overstep, she was careful in what she said. ‘Did she tell you what happened?’ 

Eyeing his favorite candy bar, Winn resisted for now and carried on to his office. ‘About Melissa? Yeah. Which, frankly, good as I didn’t think they were right together. Plus that woman did not like me for some reason. Like she never said anything but it was just the whole vibe I got from her. A bad vibe.’

‘That’s the vibe I’m getting too.’

That got his attention. ‘You too? What happened?’

Alex shrugged. ‘Just what Maggie told me about it, and the fact she seemed pretty cut up about it. I don’t know, it’s not my business, I know, but I just...I want to make sure she’s okay.’ She placed the tote bag she’d been carrying down on the desk. ‘I brought her brownies. Does she like brownies?’

‘She  _ loves _ brownies,’ he said, his own eyes lighting up. ‘Coincidentally, I do too.’

‘There’s enough for you too, dweeb.’

Feigning innocence, he raised his palms. ‘Did I ask? No. Was I subtly angling? Yes.’

‘ _ Subtly _ ,’ Alex chuckled. ‘About as  _ subtle  _ as a slap to the face.’

‘Those hurt.’

Alex plopped herself down in the chair facing his, and slid the  _ Tupperware  _ his way. ‘Not as much as a slap to the eardrum. Now, that hurts.’

Gratefully, he took one of the offered treats. ‘Oh man. Ruptured eardrum?’

‘Touch wood,’ she touched the desk, ‘the worst injury I’ll ever have. That motherfucker laid me out for a good month. I could barely stand the first few days, it's weird how something so relatively small can knock you for six.’ To date, she’d also had two concussions, both minor, but neither had put her on the shelf for as long.

Mouthful of chocolatey fudge goodness, Winn let out a soft moan. ‘This is good,’ he said, getting crumbs everywhere. ‘But yeah, I feel that. I broke my hand in a match and it still feels weird.’

She raised a brow. ‘You wrestled?’

‘Not for very long. I trained for a few months, did a couple of matches but it just wasn’t for me. People were...weird about it. Because of...well, him.’  _ Him _ . The murderer that was his father.

That admission made her heart hurt, and she wished she’d never asked. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Nah, it’s fine. You can’t change the past.’

‘I know, but you shouldn’t let it define you,’ she said.

Winn smiled. ‘I don’t. I opened this place, I make ring gear and I manage my best friend’s career. I’m making a decent living, all whilst getting to sleep in my own bed at night without having to worry about botching a spot and breaking another bone. I’m happy with that.’ Then his eyes narrowed. ‘You wanna know how I broke it, right?’

She would be lying if she said no. ‘Kinda.’

‘Oh man,’ he laughed. ‘It was totally my fault. Lost my balance on the top rope and, instead of falling into the ring, I fell backwards and smacked my hand off the ring steps. I shouldn’t have tried that stuff, I was too green.’

Unlike him, Alex didn’t find it so funny. ‘Accidents happen. We learn from them.’

‘Indeed we do, which is how I learned that I wasn’t cut out for that. Plus, of course, that whole stuff about my dad.’ Anticipating Alex was about to say something, he jumped in and cut her off before she had the chance. ‘Which is totally fine. People are assholes, but I also wasn’t exactly good at this whole wrasslin thing either.’

A door slammed shut, prompting them to exchange a look.

‘Guess she’s here after all,’ Winn said.

Sure enough, Maggie joined them mere seconds later. ‘Hey.’ Hair thrown hastily into a bun, her eyes looked tired and the large coffee cup in her hand confirmed that notion. She also came bearing news, an opportunity. ‘Got a call from the promoter whose show I’m doing a week on Friday and my scheduled opponent has dropped out. You interested?’

‘Where is it?’ She was scheduled to be in Seattle the following Saturday.

‘Columbus.’

That was possible.

‘It’s a sold out show, the pay is good and, of course, you’ll be working with me. What do you say?’

How could she say anything else? ‘I’m down for it.’

‘Great,’ Maggie grinned. ‘There’s a few things we need to do first though.’

*** *** ***

‘ _ Buckeye State Wrestling _ . Hi, hello. Maggie Sawyer here, we go way back. I like you guys, and I respect you guys. Every time Stevie boy reaches out to ask if I want to come and entertain you fine folk, it’s always an easy yes.’

Maggie’s smile quickly faded.

‘Unfortunately, some people don’t respect you as much. Or, in Cindy Michelle’s case, don’t respect you at all. She cancelled on you, as you may already know, citing ‘scheduling conflicts’. Yeah,’ she scoffed. ‘That’s either hella amateurish on her part or she just doesn’t care. Whatever, it’s clear to me that she didn’t put you first and that doesn’t sit right with me.’

She took a step closer to the camera.

‘Now, I could just come to your fine city, collect my guarantee and do nothing. I’m entitled to do just that, I signed a contract to face Cindy, nobody else. But I won’t because you paid to see me wrestle; you  _ deserve  _ a match; and I, Maggie Sawyer, have never backed away from a fight in my life. I have spent every day of my life proving my worth, fighting for every dime and every dollar, fighting to prove that I am good enough.’

She paused to take a breath.

‘My opponent may not want to fight but I do. So I am issuing an open challenge to anyone and everyone. That spot is yours for the taking...there’s just one condition.’

She licked her lips.

‘I want to make sure that whoever steps up won’t back out. You gotta be all in so, I figured, the best way is to up the stakes, to make sure you know what exactly you’re getting yourself into.’

Another step forward.

‘So, whoever is out there listening, whoever is brave enough to accept this challenge, it's gonna be you and me...no holds barred.’

She let a few seconds pass.

‘I look forward to seeing you in the ring.’

‘And cut,’ Winn called out.

Maggie snapped back to herself. ‘You get all that?’

Alex nodded. ‘I did.’

‘It’s all here if you need it,’ Winn said.

It wasn’t necessary. Alex had been watching and formulating her response accordingly, and they’d already sat down and worked out the basis of these promos - the promotion was going to play this angle out on social media, announcing the change to their original card and Alex’s addition that way.

To maintain kayfabe, Winn picked up his tripod to relocate it and pick out a different background. While Maggie had been standing in front of the ring - the  _ SxS Wrestling Academy _ ’s logo visible for that free promotion - they opted for a less distinct brick wall backdrop for Alex. 

‘Let me know when you’re ready,’ Winn instructed.

Alex took a few moments. Cutting promos were still relatively new to her, as they weren’t required as much for the lower down the pecking order matches she was typically booked in. Times seemed to be changing, however, and she was excited to add a voice to her work. ‘Ready.’

‘Okay. In 3...2...1...go.’

‘Maggie Sawyer...you remember me? About a month or so ago, I pushed you to the edge and, I thought, knocked some sense into you in the process. Yet there you are, issuing an open challenge to  _ anyone and everyone _ ,’ Alex laughed. ‘Well, I’m not just  _ anyone _ and I’m certainly not like  _ everyone  _ either.’ 

She pointed to herself.

‘I am the woman that very nearly beat you, the woman that  _ would’ve  _ beat you had I not been forced to compete earlier that night for the right to fight you. Yes, that’s right. Forced, because I shouldn’t have needed to prove that I was good enough.’

She smiled.

‘I respect you, Sawyer. You earned my respect that night. You’re good, damn good but I’m better. And a week on Friday, I will show you, and the world that I am. No holds barred? That doesn’t scare me, but it should scare you.’ 

A beat passed.

‘I accept your challenge. May the best woman win.’

And, with that, she walked out of frame.

‘And that’s a wrap.’

Alex and Maggie exchanged looks. It felt like they were on the cusp of something, something special.


	4. Chapter 4

Headlock.

Wristlock.

Bodylock.

A night without classes to teach did not mean a night off. 

Suplex.

Sideslam.

Superplex.

One match together at short notice and without any planning had been magic; their upcoming match was going to be even better.

Backdrop.

Elbow drop.

Leg drop.

What excited Alex the most was that they were both versatile performers. Neither of them were afraid to take to the top rope - though, admittedly, Maggie was much more comfortable taking to the skies - and both of them also had solid mat games, with submission manoeuvres readily available in their respective arsenals. That was what made Maggie an exciting opponent to work with - she didn’t have a mere  _ five moves of doom _ , she had closer to five hundred.

Match number two was going to be different from match number one, just like how match number two hundred would be different from every single one that preceded it.

Different, yet also familiar. Variety was, of course, important in wrestling. No two matches should ever be the same, for that would make outcomes predictable and audiences tiresome. That said, every wrestler had to have a move set that fans recognised. Maggie had a solid one, whereas Alex was still retooling hers, realizing now that the one she had before bordered on bland and generic. She needed to spice things up a little, keep things fresh. That was why she was spending the evening working with Maggie.

That and the fact that Maggie was good company.

Safe, too.

‘How do you feel about that one?’

‘Good.’ It was Alex’s first time taking a  _ Three Amigos _ , a consecutive chain of three suplexes, and it felt smooth, despite the fatigue was definitely creeping in now. They’d been at it for nearly two hours, Alex’s once loose t-shirt now sticking to her sweat slicked back.

‘I wanna use it next weekend.’

‘Go for it, I think it’ll look great.’

Maggie smiled. ‘I hope so. I’ve only ever tried it out in practice, never in front of a crowd before. And I love that move. Eddie was my hero as a kid, and still is my inspiration as this bigger kid getting to do this crazy thing as a job.’

‘ _ Bigger _ ?’ Alex teased.

‘Shut it, Danvers,’ Maggie laughed. ‘But yeah, Eddie was the man. Seeing him become world champion meant everything to me. A Mexican being celebrated...that wasn’t exactly something that happened where I came from.’

Alex couldn’t imagine. ‘Were you born there?’

‘Born and raised in conservative small town hell, yep. Got out of there the second I could, and it was the best decision I ever made,’ she said. ‘I don’t miss it, except my aunt. If I get any bookings near there, I try to sneak in a visit if it’s possible but, man, that place makes my skin crawl.’

_ Aunt _ . Not parents. It wasn’t Alex’s business but she couldn’t help but notice that. Maybe they moved away too. 

‘It’s this or the Frog Splash,’ Maggie shifted the topic back to moves of the wrestling kind. ‘But I feel that’s overdone in comparison. Don’t you?’

‘In comparison, yes,’ Alex agreed. ‘We can always save it for later.’

*** *** ***

After running through another few moves, and putting together a couple of potential sequences, they wrapped things up. They had a solid game plan for next week, with enough leeway for surprises too. 

‘So what has Alex Danvers got planned for this rest of this fine evening?’ Maggie asked as they made their way over to the lockers.

‘I was going to ask you the same thing.’

Maggie stopped. ‘When did my name change?’

‘Funny,’ Alex laughed. ‘But, no, really. You got any plans? The night is still young.’ It was just after seven, it seemed a waste to head back home already. As much as she loved hanging out with her sister, she didn’t want her presence to become overbearing or annoying. 

‘You know I shouldn’t since I’ve still got a little packing to do before I head to the Great White North tomorrow,’ a hesitant, unsure Maggie said. ‘What were you thinking?’

‘Well, there’s a great pinball bar that I know.’ She’d been there with Kara a few times before, and quickly fallen in love with the whole vibe of the place. It managed to find the perfect balance of tacky and chill. ‘Or, um, that-that  _ Food Channel  _ guy’s new tapas place opened.’ She hadn’t been there herself yet, obviously as the paint on the walls was still fresh, but she’d heard a lot about it. Plus, she loved tapas.

The suggestions were given some thought before, ultimately, turned down. ‘I don’t really feel like I’m up to it. Again, with the trip and, well, recent events.’ In other words, being dumped, unceremoniously. 

Alex felt guilty for reminding her, especially since the past few hours had seemingly taken her mind off things. And so would’ve, she reasoned, some plans tonight. ‘Come on, you should...you should come out. We’ll go and, you know, have fun, and celebrate singledom.’  _ Bad word choice _ . She knew it the second she said it, and saw it confirmed as much by the pained expression on Maggie’s face.

‘Yeah, I don’t really feel like celebrating getting dumped.’

_ Damn it _ . ‘Maggie, that’s not what I meant.’ And she felt awful for giving her reason to think it. She’d never been good with words, especially when she was nervous.

Nervous. Again.

Why the hell was she suddenly nervous again?

‘Then what did you mean?’

‘I just, you know,’ she paused to take the smallest of breaths, to stop herself from making a further mess of things. ‘I thought we could go and have some fun. Keep each other company.’

Crossing her arms, Maggie ran her eyes up and down Alex. ‘You and me?’

‘Yes. Why? Why, what’s wrong with that?’ They’d just spent the past few hours, literally, grappling with each other, hanging out somewhere wasn’t exactly a weird thing for them to do.

‘Nothing.’ A smile tugged at the corners of Maggie’s lips. ‘I just...I think I read you wrong.’

Alex wasn’t following. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I...I didn’t know you were into girls.’

Oh.

_ Oh.  _ ‘I’m not,’ Alex said because she wasn’t. She dated guys, she’d only ever dated guys, she’d never dated girls or ever thought about dating them. No, never.

‘Oh,’ Maggie’s tone seemed sombre. ‘My bad, then. Sorry.’

‘No, no, no. I mean, no offense, Maggie. I--.’

‘No, I get it. You’re not gay.’

‘Right,’ Alex added a nod for emphasise because she wasn’t gay, and wanted Maggie to know that. 

Nod or not, it didn’t seem to fully convince Maggie there. ‘It’s just, you’d be surprised how many gay women I’ve heard that from.’

_ Many _ . It was common.

‘Sorry,’ Maggie apologised again. ‘I just thought that you were angling.’

‘No, I wasn’t, I was just trying to…’  _ Keep her company? Celebrate singledom?  _ Those were the reasons she’d put across when, really, all she wanted to do was spend time with Maggie, to make sure she was okay because she cared about her, liked her--.

_ Oh _ .

_ Fuck _ .

That would explain the way she suddenly felt flustered at game night. A simple touch had almost short circuited her. And now...now she had a reason, potentially, as to why. And that reason had suckerpunched her - a realization outta nowhere. She had to go. She couldn’t stay. ‘Actually, I-I have do something at home. With Kara. I-I’ll see you later.’ She didn’t hang around a second more.

*** *** ***

Usually, a walk helped to clear her mind.

This time, though, her mind filled up with every step she took.

It felt like her head was about to burst by the time she got back to the apartment.

Ice-cream wouldn’t be a cure for how she was feeling but she figured that rocky road wouldn’t hurt.

That was, if her sister hadn’t already finished it off.

‘What’s wrong?’

Huddled under blankets, Kara shoved her spoon into the tub. ‘My article got rejected.’

‘What? That quickly?’

Kara nodded. ‘Snapper said the slot had been filled. He didn’t even read it.’

‘But he approved your pitch?’

‘And then approved another. And, consequently, rejected mine.’

‘What an asshole,’ Alex said. ‘What about Cat?’

‘She’s not the editor. He is.’

‘She owns the magazine.’

‘Yeah,’ Kara nodded. ‘And like a million other magazines. She hasn’t got time to worry about a few hundred words, and I don’t want to trouble her about it.’

‘That isn’t fair.’

Kara just shrugged. ‘Part and parcel of this industry, I guess.’ She sighed. ‘What about you?’

‘What about me?’

‘What’s led you to this rocky road?’ She offered her spoon.

Alex accepted it. ‘Just...wrestling things.’ It wasn’t exactly a lie, Maggie was in the wrestling business.

‘Wanna talk about it?’

‘No.’ Not yet, at least.

‘Where did you say you were going this weekend?’

‘Carson City.’

‘Oh, for that Maxwell creep.’

‘Yep.’ Any shows in Nevada were, usually, for Max. These two shows would be much smaller than that one back in Vegas but the pay was still decent, and a booking was a booking - steady work in this industry was always a good thing.

‘Then it’s Maggie?’

Alex looked up from the tub. ‘What?’

‘Next weekend. You’re wrestling Maggie, aren’t you?’

‘Oh.’ She stabbed the spoon into the surprisingly still solid ice cream. ‘Yeah.’

‘How did tonight go?’

‘Good.’ It was an underwhelming response, she knew it and wasn’t at all surprised at the following prodding.

‘Just  _ good _ ?’

‘Yeah. It...it doesn’t really mean anything. It's the end result that actually counts.’

‘Well, you two are gonna kill it. I wish I could be there, you two seem so good together.’

_ That word choice _ . Alex didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. So she did neither, instead quickly changing the subject. ‘What’s on TV?’

It didn’t matter what was on TV, it didn’t hold her interest.

Her thoughts were already too full, and so loud that sleep that night became elusive.

She thought about Chad Groswell. They’d been friends throughout high school before it blossomed into something more after he’d asked her to prom. They were together for close to two years, the longest relationship she’d ever been in. They’d been intimate, and they’d exchanged  _ I love yous _ , yet she had never felt how she thought she was supposed to feel, like all those girls in those movies or in those books. And she’d just accepted that because fiction was fiction, and that was real life. She’d been content with Chad, she hadn’t been happy.

Chad and her split a few weeks shy of their anniversary, the date that he’d asked her to prom. It’d been a mutual decision, one that they’d both known was coming as they’d been spending less and less time together. They’d drifted apart, both as lovers and as friends. He still lived in Midvale, working at his father’s auto shop so their paths had crossed from time to time and they would always exchange a smile and a quick hello. It was always a little weird but never awkward. He’d even fixed up her van last year and gave her a discount. He was a good guy, and she’d always felt weird for not feeling that feeling when with him.

Now, maybe she knew why.

Now, maybe she knew why she enjoyed sleepovers at her best friend’s house back in high school.

Vicky Donaghue.

For over three years, they had been inseparable. They’d met after being sat together in maths class, after Mr Clarkson decided to do a seating plan by surname - Danvers and Donaghue. The daughter of someone in the public eye, making friends at school had always been difficult with kids either wanting to befriend someone from, what they assumed, was a wealthy family, or kids mocking the fact that her father was on television each week in nothing but his underwear. Vicky, on the other hand, didn’t give a damn about any of that. Every time they hung out together, Alex felt like a normal kid. 

Personality wise, they’d been different. Alex had been studious whilst Vicky was rebellious, but they got along great, with many shared interests including horror movies and punk music. For Vicky’s 16th birthday, they’d travelled through to Bakersfield for a concert, staying overnight at a hotel near the venue. Vicky’s sister had taken the single bed whilst the two friends shared the kingsize. 

The gig had left Alex with such a buzz, she was unable to sleep while her friend, on the other hand, was out like a light.

Alex had been awake as Vicky had shifted closer and closer.

Alex had liked how warm Vicky’s body felt as it had brushed against hers.

Alex hadn’t known what the hell that had meant back then, but had chalked it up to simply enjoying Vicky’s company. They were friends, best friends, she enjoyed spending time with her, and enjoyed being close with her in every sense of the word. She thought it was friendship, but maybe it wasn’t, maybe it was something more.

Whatever it was, it all came to a bitter end just a few months later. That was it. It was over. Yet here she was, years later, still trying to make sense of it all.

Maybe she knew more now.

Maybe Maggie was right.

*** *** ***

The next few nights were just as sleepless as they were reflective - those back-to-back shows in Carson City wore down her body, but weren’t enough to slow down her mind.

They were, however, good shows. Every time she stepped through those ropes, Alex was able to switch off those thoughts and lose herself for ten to fifteen minutes, letting Lexxie take over. It was a welcome escape, and she was having fun, tearing into her opponents and looking strong as she bent the rules. Fans loved this rebellious side as much as Alex loved rebelling.

Merch table queues were ticking up, as was her follower count on socials - she was proud of herself for keeping up with the latter, too.

_ Another great show. Thank you to everyone who came out, and thanks to Big Little City Wrestling for having me. Next stop: Columbus. (photo cred: georgiaaaasm89). _

She posted that caption alongside a fan taken photo of her smashing her opponents face into the barricade. 

It took only a few minutes for a familiar name to pop up in the comment section.

_ MSawyerWrestling: See you in Columbus. _

They hadn’t spoken at all since, well,  _ that _ had happened. Granted, they were busy working in different countries but things had gone that bit awkward between them, even though they shouldn’t be. Looking back, Alex didn’t really blame Maggie for assuming because, honestly, it was a fair assumption, perhaps one that wasn’t as left field as initially thought.

But that was a conversation that Alex needed to have in person, and she was planning on doing so when they were back in the same city.

Until then, Alex liked Maggie’s comment, then slid into those DMs.

_ Good weekend? _

**_Good, yeah. Canadian crowds are always hot and Tim Hortons is always amazing. You?_ **

_ Someone yelled at me to go fuck myself during my match tonight so good. I think. _

**_Atta girl! What did you do?_ **

_ Smiled at him. _

**_Hahaha. I meant what did you do to get that sorta reaction_ **

_ Oh I just smashed Trixie’s head into the steel steps. Repeatedly lol. I think he was drunk. _

**_Drunk people let you know how they really feel. So I’d say you did good._ **

_ Thanks. Have a great show tomorrow too. _

**_I’ll try to. Have a safe journey back._ **

Alex appreciated that relatively normal conversation after everything. Maybe things wouldn’t be that weird between them after all.  _ You too. See you back in NC. _

**_Yea :)_ **

Maybe things were going to be okay.

*** *** ***

She slept better that night. Not great but better, the anxiety over eventually seeing Maggie again easing that little bit.

Her overactive mind, however, had not.

The next night was similar.

The following morning, she woke to news. Awful news that was all over social media.

A freak accident had seen a wrestler taken to hospital with a broken nose and oritibal bone. It was by no means the worst injury ever sustained in the ring but the gory, graphic photos that were snapped and quickly shared made it look sensational. 

A photo of a shocked Maggie watching as her opponent received medical attention was also circulating, as was an uncomfortable video of the incident. Captured by a fan in the second or third row, the footage was far from perfect, shaky and unstable, but it was enough to see what had happened and what had gone wrong.

People were blaming Maggie for the dropkick that had connected and shattered face but that was a misinformed opinion and the video, to a trained eye, said otherwise, that it was her opponent’s fault for not being positioned correctly and not protecting themselves accordingly.

Still, if you were a decent human being, hurting your opponent always sucked, and badly injuring them was something that would stick with you. And Maggie was more than a decent human, one that was wrongly getting torn to shreds by clueless piranhas online. That wasn’t right. 

Alex reached out immediately.

_ I saw what happened. Hope you’re okay too. Have a safe flight back. _

She was left on read.

It hadn’t exactly been a great week for Maggie, so Alex initially didn’t think anything of it. Some people needed to process things over time. That was okay, and that was understandable.

Yet as time ticked on, Alex became a little anxious about the silence.

She asked Winn about it at work. ‘You heard from Maggie?’

‘Yeah, she’s kinda cut up about it,’ he said. ‘Less about what happened, I think, and more about how people are being assholes about it. She doesn’t deserve that.’

‘No, she doesn’t.’ Absolutely not. Sadly, it was all too easy for people to hide behind usernames and post shit. That was part of the reason that Alex had been so resistant to embrace social media. She’d already seen enough shit as it was, she didn’t want to risk opening herself up to even more. ‘What time is her flight?’

‘Not sure. She arrives back this afternoon though.’

Alex’s shift ended at six and, by then, there’d still been nothing from Maggie - no appearance nor any text. She decided to be proactive, and follow a hunch.

If Maggie wanted her to leave, she would respect that and leave accordingly.

She just wanted to ask if she was okay.

As expected, Maggie was not at her apartment. Instead she was at Hannigan’s, nursing a beer.

Approaching, Alex took slow steps, hoping she’d be noticed first instead of sneaking up.

Fortunately, she was, as Maggie looked up and forced a smile.

‘I heard what happened,’ Alex said. ‘You okay?’

‘I’ve seen some horrible stuff in this career but that was, um...that was…’ She tailed off, unable to finish. 

Alex had only seen some of the crap, she couldn’t begin to imagine the sort of vitriol that was being directly sent Maggie’s way. 

It was something that Maggie, understandably, didn’t want to dwell on. ‘What...what are you doing here?’

‘I was worried about you.’

Touched, Maggie managed a smile, though it didn’t last long. ‘Look, I-I’m sorry if I was too forward the other day. That wasn’t my place.’

That wasn’t something Alex was going to bring up. She had wanted to, yes, but given the circumstances, she had felt that wasn’t important, that it could wait. Yet Maggie had brought it up, despite everything. So maybe it was important. Regardless, she had to check. ‘Can we talk about that?’

Maggie’s smile was soft, eyes kind. ‘Absolutely.’

Slowly, Alex sat down on the opposite stool. Here it was. Everything she’d been mulling over the past few days. A truth that had been unknown to her for so long which now, finally, made some sense. ‘My whole life has been about being perfect. Perfect grades, perfect job, and the perfect sister taking care of Kara. But the one part of my life that I've never been able to make perfect was dating. I just never really liked it. I...I...And, you know, I mean, I-I tried. You know I got asked out. I just...I never liked..being intimate. I just...I don't know. I thought maybe that's just not the way that I was built. You know, it's not my thing. I never thought it was because of...the other...I mean I don't...I don't know. Now I just...I can't stop thinking about…’

Patient. Understanding. Amazing. ‘About what?’ A gentle prompt. Not a prod or a push. The apology for putting words in Alex’s mouth earlier was genuine. 

Well, not words. 

One word. 

A word that Alex wasn’t quite ready to say yet, even though it was only one syllable consisting of just three letters. Yet it carried a heavy weight of meaning despite its brevity, for it changed everything that she had thought she had known about herself. Saying it out loud was scary and while she knew that she would say it at some point, she just wasn’t ready yet. ‘That maybe...there’s some truth to what you said.’

‘About?’ There it was. Again. The wanting for Alex to say out loud it for herself. 

Still, she couldn’t. ‘What you said. About me.’ And that was it, all she could say right now. The weight on her shoulders felt lighter, as did that burden on her chest that she never noticed until recently. Breathing felt that little bit easier, and this was just the start, the first step in moving forward.

Another change. 

She’d never been much of a fan of change, yet she was embracing all that had come her way recently. Some had been daunting, yes, but they all felt good. Felt right.

And that woman who sat across from her, had been the catalyst for them all, bringing out a happier version of her. Alex owed her a lot.

Leaving, she rested a hand on Maggie’s shoulder. ‘I’m here if you need anything. And I mean that.’

*** *** ***

Relief.

Then a flood of questions, worries, thoughts and multitude of questions, it felt like she was suddenly drowning.

Kara remained oblivious to the inner turmoil as they sat and watched a movie.

There was only so long that Alex could keep this a secret.  _ Secret _ ...it felt awful categorising a part of herself as a  _ secret _ , because it shouldn’t be, nor should revealing it be a big deal. Yet, for now, it was a secret, as it was something that only she - and Maggie - knew. And keeping secrets didn’t agree with her, especially when it came to Kara. They shared everything. Hell, they overshared but they were sisters, that was just what they did.

The amount of things that Alex knew about Kara’s love life…

_ God _ .

Things, however, that Kara had unabashedly shared. So why was the thought of telling her that she was, you know, such a daunting prospect?

Alex needed advice. Again.

It didn’t really feel fair to keep burdening Maggie with all that though, she had enough on her plate.

Or so, Alex thought.

She was greeted at work the next day by a happier Maggie. ‘Danvers, hey!’

And a new addition to the school. ‘A pinball machine?’

‘Winn found it on  _ Craigslist _ . Pretty sick, right?’

Not just  _ sick _ , vintage. A working  _ World Wrestling Federation Royal Rumble _ pinball machine, emblazoned with The Hitman, Macho Man, and The Undertaker. Straight from the mid 90s and in immaculate condition. Some people would pay for a gym membership alone just to bask in this beauty’s glory. ‘It's amazing. And how? Who would willingly part with this?’

‘Their loss, our gain.’ Maggie stepped aside. ‘Go on. Have a shot.’

Alex did just that, racking up a decent score.

‘Look at you,’ Maggie slapped her back. ‘You gotta give me tips.’

‘I don’t really have tips. Just practice, I guess. We used to have this exact same machine. My dad got it as a company gift.’

‘And yet he gave it away?’

‘We didn’t really have a choice,’ Alex said sadly.

Then it clicked - to an extent, anyway, as nobody knew the full story. ‘Oh shit. I’m sorry.’

‘Nah. It is what it is.’ The past was in the past, it couldn’t be changed.

‘I know, I know.’ Maggie rested her back against the wall. ‘And I’m here if you want to talk about that, or anything. I’m a good listener.’

‘A  _ very _ good listener,’ Alex couldn’t help but correct.

‘I’m happy you think so, but I mean it,’ she insisted. A good listener, and a mind reader. ‘Last night...I know it's not even been a day but how are you doing with all that? And, of course, tell me to mind my own business if you want, that's fine too.’

Alex would never. ‘I just…’ She sighed. ‘I don’t know what to do now. It...it felt good getting that all out, saying those things...but now...what? I mean, I’m almost thirty, and I feel like a kid again.’

Maggie raised a finger. ‘Okay, first thing first. You’re not almost thirty. You’re only twenty-four. I’m two years older, don’t remind me of my impending old age.’

Alex let out a small laugh.

‘And secondly, well, everyone’s experience is different. I can only tell you what I did.’

‘Which was what?’

‘I came out to my family.’

That was what Alex expected to hear. That seemed like the next step, logically. It also seemed like the biggest. ‘How did they take it?’

‘Well, um, my dad isn’t exactly known for his open-mindedness, but he was pretty good. And so was my mom.’

The parents. Alex was pretty sure that was the first time she’d mentioned them which, granted, wasn’t really that weird but it had just been that comment about the aunt that had thrown her off and made her notice. Again, not that it concerned her anyway. ‘But...but maybe it’s just a phase? You know, maybe it isn’t real?’ It was the overthinking talking. She knew it wasn’t a phase, she knew it was real, she just couldn’t shut off her goddamn mind. She needed to hear it from someone that knew what she was talking about, someone she trusted.

And Maggie didn’t let her down. ‘No, it’s real. You’re real, and you deserve to have a full, real, happy life. Okay? Tell your family. This is the biggest thing that’s ever happened to you, and you shouldn’t have to do it alone.’

This journey felt daunting, but knowing Maggie was with her was something that reassured her, greatly. ‘I have you.’

‘Yeah, you do,’ Maggie affirmed. ‘And I’m good for a drink when you come out.’

‘You promise?’

‘Cross my heart,’ Maggie smiled. ‘Just take your time, and do it in a way that you feel comfortable with. If that means waiting a little longer then that’s fine. I’m not going anywhere, nor is Hannigan’s.’

‘I don’t know, I’m sure the health inspector might have something to say about the latter.’

Maggie rolled her eyes. ‘It’s a dive bar, you get what you expect.’

‘Yes. Food poisoning.’

‘Then don’t eat the food.’

‘I don’t.’

‘Me neither, and I’m still standing,’ Maggie grinned. ‘But, seriously. Do it when you’re ready, and that drink will be on me.’ 

*** *** ***

_ Ready _ was something that Alex was not sure she’d ever be.

A couple of days passed, and she was growing increasingly antsy with each one. Sooner or later, her sister would catch on that something was amiss so Alex made a decision to tell her on Thursday, the day before she travelled to Columbus. If things went south, she would go east.

_ The sooner, the better _ .

That was what she was telling herself, so she sent her sister a message asking if they could meet up. The longer she kept things bottled up, the more she would overthink them. 

It was dumb, really. Kara was the most accepting person she had ever met. She was a firm believer in equal rights for all. Hell, maybe she wasn’t straight either, who knew? Alex had thought she herself was straight up until just recently, when things suddenly became that bit clearer. And it wasn’t a phase, no. No, it was real, these were real feelings and she was not going to push them aside any longer. What came next? She didn’t know. That was the next step. One step at a time, keep going forward.

She hoped there weren't any pitfalls ahead.

‘Hey.’

The smile was nervous as Alex stood from the bench she’d been sat at, waiting. ‘Hey.’ They didn’t have all that long together, as Kara was on her lunch break and her boss wasn’t as accommodating as Alex’s was.

They’d agreed to meet at the waterfront, one of Alex’s favorite spots in the city. It was picturesque, especially on clear days like today, yet it was not as crowded as parks and quieter than the more touristy spots. They had enough space to walk and talk...yet Alex didn’t quite know how to start things, Kara ultimately getting things going, no doubt a little unsettled by the lull. ‘So what’s going on? Is something wrong?’

_ Here we go _ . ‘No, no, I, um...just wanted to talk to you about something. Something...about me.’ She immediately regretted that word choice, it sounded ominous. And this shouldn’t be ominous. It should be a good thing, something to be celebrated.

‘Alex, whatever it is, you can tell me.’

_ Cut to it, Danvers _ . ‘It's about Maggie.’ That wasn’t exactly less confusing, but at least it ruled out the possibility of her sister thinking that there was something gravely wrong.

‘Your friend,’ Kara processed.

Alex nodded, then went for it. ‘She and I have been getting closer, what with the school and classes y’know and we’ve got another show together coming up and I, uh, y’know, started...thinking about her.’

‘I don’t know what that means.’

_ Me neither at first _ , Alex thought. Then it all became abundantly clear. ‘I mean, uh, I started to...develop feelings...for her.’

‘Feelings? Like--.’

‘Yeah. Those...those feelings.’ Feelings that, try as she might, she wasn’t able to fight. Since the moment they met, there’d been something about Maggie that Alex had been drawn to. Many things. Things she hadn’t been aware of at first, now things she couldn’t ignore.

The way Maggie’s eyes twinkled when she smiled.

Those deep crater like dimples on either side of that beautiful smile.

That fine ass in those wrestling tights.

And it wasn’t just the physical things. It was Maggie’s inner beauty too. The way she listened, the way she cared, the way she knew the most obscure wrestling facts...all of that stuff made her wonderful company. Alex didn’t just like her. She  _ really _ liked her.

Pulling herself out of the black hole that was her thoughts, she returned to the matter at hand. ‘So Maggie thought that I should tell you so I did, I, uh, I did, I just did.’ Though, evidently, not clearly enough, judging by the expression on her sister’s face.

‘So...she’s gay?’ Kara asked as she stopped by a bench, and slowly sat down.

‘Yeah.’  _ Shit.  _ It came out before she could stop it, and she wasn’t sure if she should’ve said it. It was too late now, all she could do was hope that she hadn’t encroached on that privacy that Maggie held so dear.

‘And are you saying...you’re gay too?’ There it was again. That word. 

That scary word. ‘I-I don’t know, I’m just trying to make sense of it all, it's so...complicated.’  _ Understatement of her lifetime _ .

Her sister, however, seemed to comprehend better. ‘Alex, it sounds kinda like you’re coming out to me. Have...you felt like this before?’

‘Not like this.’  _ Never  _ like this. Not even close.

‘Have you ever been with a girl?’

‘No! Never.’ That came out defensively, and she hated that. There was nothing to be defensive about. Love was love. She’d always thought that. It was fucking society that tried to suggest otherwise, and made things -  _ this _ \- so scary.

‘Okay,’ Kara said. ‘So...what's different? I know you haven’t been dating much recently--.’

‘This isn’t because I haven’t found the right guy.’ Again, defensive. But not at all ashamed about that one.

‘I never said it was. I’m just...trying to understand, okay?’

So was Alex. ‘You know, I’m up all night...just thinking about it. And if I’m being honest? realize that I...maybe I’ve had thoughts like this before.’ She sat down beside her sister. ‘You remember my best friend from high school, Vicky Donaghue?’

‘Yeah, I remember Vicky. You guys had a really bad falling out, right?’

‘I used to love sleeping over at her house....in her room….in her bed. And I think I...I think I felt something then, and...it scared me, you know, ‘cause the next thing I know I’m fighting with her over something so stupid and we...we just drifted apart. And I shoved that memory down so deep inside that I...its like it never happened. And I’m remembering stuff like that, now.’ It was weird that flags weren’t raised sooner. 

‘So,’ Kara’s brow was furrowed. ‘So...are you and Maggie like, um...do you know if she likes you?’

Alex’s stomach dropped.

She’d never actually considered that, she’d been too wrapped up in her own feelings to consider whether or not they were - or would be - reciprocated. 

_ Did Maggie like her back _ ?

Alex didn’t know.

And Alex suddenly didn’t want to be here anymore. ‘No, I...I don’t really want to talk about it--.’ She stood up, and walked away, ignoring her sister calling after her.

_ Why wasn’t this easy? _


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe it was just her mind running a mile a minute but she wasn’t satisfied with the way she’d told her sister, especially when her sister hadn’t reached out since - silence and Kara were not two things that went together.

It was almost ten when Kara finally returned to the apartment with a forced smile. ‘Hey.’

Granted, Alex’s wasn’t genuine either. ‘Is everything okay?’

Kara dropped her bag, and threw her jacket over a chair. ‘Yes. Why wouldn’t it be?’

‘Because ever since I told you I was gay, you’ve been weird.’

‘Weird? How?’

‘It’s almost ten.’

‘I was working late.’

Cat Grant taking advantage of employees was not what was unusual. ‘You normally text. Multiple times. You didn’t. That’s weird, you’re acting weird.’

‘I don’t mean to be.’ 

‘Kara, I know when you’re sad, or when you’re disappointed.’ She swallowed, hard, feeling her eyes beginning to sting. ‘I don’t know what I would do if you were disappointed in--.’ Voice catching, she was unable to finish.

Her sister hurried over to join her on the couch. ‘Hey, hey, hey. I’m not disappointed. I would never be disappointed in you. I’m proud of you! So proud, But you said you didn’t want to talk about it anymore.’

‘Well, I do.’ Talking helped. If she’d been able to properly articulate things at the waterfront instead of fumbling over words, then maybe it would’ve gone better. ‘If...if you’re not okay with it…’

‘I’m  _ so  _ okay with it! I mean it. I’m proud.’ She wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulders. ‘Talk to me, let me listen.’

‘I-I...I don’t know where to start.’

‘Well,’ Kara said softly. ‘Let me start, as I think I owe you an apology.’

‘For what?’

‘For not creating an environment where you felt that you could talk about this with me. All those years we spent together growing up, the endless nights talking and sharing, now I realize that they were all about me. You welcomed me into your home and your life, yet there’s never been room for you, and that’s my fault. And I’m so sorry.’

‘You didn’t do anything wrong.’

‘And I know but I just...I don’t want you to feel lonely again. Because you’re not alone.’

‘I can’t do this without you.’

‘You don’t have to.’ Kara pulled her close, and held her for a few moments before pulling away, smiling. ‘So c’mon. Maggie. What do you like about her? I mean, I can hazard a guess but tell me.’

_ Where to even start?  _ ‘I...I just like her so much. You know, she’s smart and she’s tough and she’s just beautiful...she’s so beautiful.’ Inside and out. Maybe even more so inside, which was saying something. 

‘And so are you.’

Sometimes she didn't think so, and spending time in Maggie's company certainly made her feel inadequate. 'I want to ask her out but I...I don't know how. Before it was, y'know, always the guy thing.'  _ Always _ ...she said as if she’d been asked out much, because that would’ve involved putting herself out there in the first place. ‘How would I do that?’

‘Pretty sure it works the same way for ladies too. Just ask her.’

Alex sighed. ‘You make things sound so easy.’

‘Well, sometimes things aren’t complicated.’

This was. 'She's my friend and, technically, my boss too. Pretty sure that's the definition of  _ complicated _ . And I don't even know if she likes me...like that.' They were good friends, yes, which was what scared her in particular because she didn’t want to risk ruining that.

'There's only one way to find out.'

There were two, actually. However, there was only one way that Alex could instigate, which was off the table right now. 'She just got dumped, I don’t really think it’s the right time. I don’t want her to think I’m... _ angling _ .’

‘Then wait until she’s ready.’

‘But how?’

Kara chuckled. ‘Again, ask her. Or tell her you like her. They’re more or less the same thing so just find a balance of the two.’

Maybe it really was  _ that  _ simple. Alex had her doubts but it was her fears that posed the real threat to her never finding out. 

*** *** *** 

On Saturday she finally said it.

‘I’ll be honest with you, Maggie. I like you.’

Though under the guise of Lexxie cutting a promo ahead of their match, it was easy to say.

‘But tonight? I’m going to hurt you.’

She dropped the mic and walked away.

Off-camera, the subject of the promo had been leaning against a wall, listening to every word. ‘Is that right?’

‘That is right.’ More than Maggie knew.

Maggie licked her lips. ‘Tonight should be good, crowd seems hot.’

Alex’s eyes flicked over to the clock on the wall. An hour to go. Chances were they were only going to get hotter. ‘It should be.’

Together, they headed away from the promo room to the locker room. Alone, and away from potentially prying ears, Maggie wasn’t afraid to make her own feelings felt either. ‘I still think Stevie is making a mistake. You should be going over, not me.’

_ Going over _ . In layman’s terms: winning. ‘We put on a barnburner, we both win. I don’t need a victory.’

‘I know, I know but you winning would put us even, give us the chance for a winner take all final match.’ She sat down on the cold metal bench. ‘I told him that again and he won’t listen.’

‘It’s his show. His promotion.’

‘And I’m trying to make it better.’ Maggie sighed. ‘But it's whatever, I guess. You’re right. We put on a good match, that’s what really matters.’

‘Exactly.’

She still didn’t seem entirely convinced. ‘Yeah.’

*** *** ***

Twenty minutes to tell a story.

Factoring in entrances and introductions, they had closer to fifteen.

It was different this time round, they weren’t working from a blank page. They had character development, and they also had a plan, one that was broken down into a three act structure of sorts.

Act one: deadlock.

Starting with a lock-up, they commenced a back-and-forth spell, neither gaining an upper hand. A few more lock-ups led to nothing; a backdrop was smartly countered by Maggie flipping over and landing on her feet; and Alex ducked in time to avoid a powerful clothesline before turning to hit a kick that was also avoided. When moves did connect, they never had any real impact. The few pin attempts were easily kicked out of. All in all, this act lasted for about five minutes, serving to set the scene and establish them as competitors very much on the same level. They moved onto the next.

Act two: frustration.

This was the part they’d most been looking forward to, as this wasn’t a show geared towards families. 

The descent into anger.

After yet another counter, they got up in each other’s faces to exchange heated words before, finally, one of them snapped.

Alex’s cheek stung from the slap, and she suspected Maggie’s hand did as well.

That suspicion was only solidified as she returned the favor, the sound reverberating around the hall much like the first. Alex had made her mark, quite literally, on her opponent who retaliated with a flurry of offence before tossing Alex over the top rope to the outside, an eight foot drop.

The fall to the ground was a little harder than Alex would’ve preferred but that was wrestling. A sequence with your opponent could be perfect but gravity loved being a bitch. She was, and would be fine, however she’d be feeling that come morning.

Ever a safe opponent, Maggie discreetly checked in when she rolled out the ring to join her. ‘Good?’

‘Yeah.’

Hauling Alex to her feet, Maggie made a slight change to their plans, opting not to send her flying into the steel steps. Instead she slammed her head into the ring post once...twice...but not thrice, as Alex countered with an elbow to the ribs.

Dazed, Maggie stumbled backwards.

Opportunistic, Alex capitalized.

Maggie sold the collision with the steps so well, Alex was concerned for a hot second.

Yet she couldn’t stand around, watching. She had to take action. 

Repeated stomps on Maggie’s left knee sought to ground her, and made sense since Maggie’s speed was one of her biggest strengths. Take out her leg, slow her down.

Alex then decided she needed extra firepower and, lifting up the ring apron, she found the oh-so-conveniently placed folding chair.

She swung.

Maggie dodged at the last second.

Steel hit steel, the chair whacking the steps, hard.

Maggie scrambled to her feet and limped towards Alex, tackling her to the ground, the foreign object going flying.

Ground and pound, Maggie unleashing a series of fists and elbows before taking things back to the ring. 

From here, they shifted back to traditional wrestling.

Suplex.

A bunch of different locks.

DDT.

All with a bunch of near falls thrown in for good measure, as they reached the final act.

Act three: flair.

Time for the big moves they’d been holding back.

Three amigos.

Superplex.

A dropkick that Alex hoped to god one of the near eight hundred fans caught on camera, because she knew that Maggie had hit that so damn perfectly - including the aftermath where she continued to sell the earlier injury to her knee.

Pins followed each move, each one coming agonizingly close to getting that elusive three count.

As time ticked away, the referee gave them the heads up. ‘Now.’

Time to wrap things up.

Their closing sequence commenced, a tired Alex seeking the refuge of the nearest corner to rest up for a few moments. Refuge, however, was only fleeting as Maggie charged.

Alex slipped out of the way before the spear connected, Maggie going shoulder first into the post instead.

A cunning Alex went for a roll-up pin.

One.

Two.

Three.

_ What? _

That wasn’t the finish, Maggie was supposed to kick out because Maggie was supposed to win. ‘The fuck?’

‘Oops,’ came a mumbled reply, though it was most certainly no mistake.

Nevertheless Alex's music had hit and she had to celebrate...in front of a crowd that were on their feet. That bout had made them both look good, and the crowd, regardless of who they went in backing, were showing their appreciation.

Alex looked over at an equally stunned ref, who had to take a few seconds to process it himself before whispering. ‘Go. Go celebrate.’

So Alex did, and her joy was genuine because the reaction of everyone made her feel like a star. Real or not - though this one couldn’t even really be called ‘pre-determined’ because it had been vetoed like that - she’d won tonight.

She just hoped the man paying her was happy.

After a few minutes lapping up the response, she went backstage where Stevie was waiting for them. He didn’t look happy.

He looked delighted.

'That was a hell of a match.'

'I didn't know she was gonna do that.'

Maggie limped through the curtain, her injury magically disappearing the second she was out of sight of the crowd. 'Neither did he.'

'You were right, Sawyer. I'm sorry I doubted you.'

'Don't apologise to me. Apologise to her.'

He did just that. 'My apologies, Alex.'

'We need one more match to settle the score.'

‘We’ll arrange something. That match or any match you want. Top billing, guaranteed.’ He thanked them, promised to be in touch and left.

Those two words stuck out. ‘ _ Top billing _ .’ That would be a first for her

Maggie nodded. ‘And he means that. He’s a good guy, one of the few in this business that doesn’t fuck people over,’ she said before revealing the reason why she was so certain in his character. ‘He trained me, we go way back. It’s why I knew I could safely pull that shit on him. So,’ she patted Alex’s arm. ‘Look forward to it.’

That Alex would.

*** *** *** 

A few weeks later, Eliza was passing through town.

That Conversation was not one that Alex wished to have over the phone, so now seemed like the perfect time.

Informed of what was happening, Kara gave them space. Despite the initial misunderstanding, her sister had been nothing but amazing. Supportive, understanding and more than happy to listen to all of the rambles. Alex felt lucky, really lucky and though she was nervous about telling her mom, she knew that she would always have her sister no matter what.

She just had to get through her mother predictably critiquing living arrangements first. ‘You need your own place, Alexandra.’ Thirty seconds. It had taken Eliza all of thirty seconds since stepping through the door to make the comment.

‘I’m working on it.’ That was bullshit. Unless something drastic happened, she had no plans to move elsewhere. Kara was more than happy to share, and National City was expensive. Easing her sister’s burdens by keeping the fridge and cupboards stocked was proving to be a very convenient arrangement for the both of them.

‘It’s like you’re teenagers again.’

‘Is that a bad thing?’ As an only child, her life had felt lonely until Kara had been welcomed into their home. 

‘Well, you sleeping on an air mattress in the corner of this living room won’t exactly be convenient when one of you finds a man.’

That segue, however,  _ was _ most convenient. ‘That’s actually something I would like to talk to you about, mom.’

Eliza spun on her heels. ‘You have a boyfriend?’

‘No!’

‘Then what is it?’

‘I, uh…’ There it was, rearing its ugly head again. The nerves, the worry, the inability to say something she knew could be said in just two words.

‘I know you want to tell me something.’

‘Oh, I...no.’ She began to pace, reaching the kitchen island before she stopped. ‘How?’

‘Keeping a secret disagrees with you, sweetie. You’ve been keeping something from me every time I’ve called.’

Alex folded her arms. ‘This isn’t like that, mom.’ It wasn’t a  _ secret _ nor did she ever want it to be. It was her truth. 

Slowly, her mother came over. ‘It’s not a boy, is it? Is...is it Maggie? You mention her quite a bit.’

It wasn’t, Alex wished it was and though her mom’s voice had been soft and warm, she still couldn’t answer.

‘My beautiful Alexandra, why is it so hard for you to tell me?’

‘I feel like I’m, uh...I’m letting you down? Somehow?’

‘Why would you being gay be letting me down?’

‘You always wanted me to have a regular life.’ And she’d already vetoed such a notion by travelling around the country playfighting in spandex.

‘Sweetheart, that is a regular life. And if that’s how you’ll live it then that is absolutely fine with me. I just want you to be happy. And safe. That’s all.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Come here.’

The number of hugs they’d shared in the past few years could be counted on one hand. Alex walked into those open arms with a sense of hope, a feeling that maybe the strain on their relationship was beginning to ease because wrestling made her happy and maybe, just maybe, it could bring her even more happiness.

Until then, however, she had to set the record straight - well, as straight as it could be given the subject matter. ‘But no, not Maggie, not anyone. Yet.’


	6. Chapter 6

_ Noonan’s _ had been a welcome discovery a few days after moving to National City, quickly becoming Alex’s go-to for sweet treats and caffeine. While she stopped there every morning for coffee, she’d made it something of a tradition for BCD - forget ABC, it was all about the bagels, coffee and donuts to take to work.

Recently given a freshly cut key, Alex let herself in and was, immediately, greeted by bickering radiating from Winn’s office.

‘Nope.’

‘C’mon. At least consider it.’

‘I have considered it and my answer is a resounding nope.’  _ Sassy as always, Sawyer _ .

‘What have you got to lose?’

‘Gee, I don’t know, my dignity?’ Maybe it was feeling the arrival of an additional presence, or maybe it was the smell of the rich coffee but, for whatever reason, Maggie turned to greet her. ‘Danvers, hey.’

‘Am I interrupting?’ She sensed it wasn’t anything important, but also sensed she was about to be dragged into whatever the hell they were arguing about.

And she was correct. ‘No, you’ve actually got impeccable timing. What’s your opinion of dating apps?’

That ranked pretty low down on the list of things that Alex had thought they’d been discussing. ‘Oh, I’ve not really used them. Or thought to use them.’ Yet it raised the question -  _ why were they talking about them?  _ Raised  _ questions _ \-  _ was Maggie looking to dip back into that old metaphorical dating pool?  _

Taking the answer as ammunition, Maggie fired back at Winn. ‘See. I’m not the only one.’

‘That doesn’t mean anything,’ he said. ‘It could just mean you’re both missing out on true love.’

Maggie laughed. ‘Dude, accept it. I’m not joining some website. It’s not for me. I want to get to know people the traditional way. Not through a screen.’

‘You can still do that online.’

‘Call me a romantic but I like to imagine that fate brings people into your life, not some algorithm.’

_ You are a romantic _ , Alex couldn’t help but think.

‘Anyways, not important. Important stuff now. Winn?’

Winn reached for his laptop, flipping it open. ‘Right, yes, okay. Stevie sent over a bunch of dates for you both, and would love to have you at any or all if they work.’ He scrolled. ‘Maggie - two of those dates work for you. And Alex...’ More scrolling. ‘...three.’

‘Put me down for both.’

‘Same, put me down for all as well. I like Stevie.’ Five years Alex had been doing this, and she’d encountered few promoters that came across as sincere. ‘And I like having you as a manager, makes this all so much easier.’

The sentiment was shared by Maggie. ‘Pretty neat, right? He’s the reason that people think I’ve got my shit together. Lemme tell you, when I started out and had to arrange shit myself, it wasn’t pretty.’

‘Becoming her manager was, essentially, an intervention of sorts,’ Winn added.

‘And one that I am forever thankful for.’

Another thing they were both in agreement about. ‘Yeah, me too.’ Admin bored Alex, and she’d been grateful for her friend’s kind offer to deal with her bookings and any necessary travel arrangements.

And Winn wasn’t just good at that side of things, he was the absolute best. ‘Would you ladies like me to run you through your upcoming schedules?’

The answer was yes.

Alex’s schedule saw her on the east coast this coming weekend, then two weekends back on the west. 

Maggie's was more scattered but their paths would cross in a little under four weeks, on a rare midweek show in National City. The promotion was young and struggling to find their feet, not even able to sell out high school gyms for their first couple of shows. Chances were they were losing money rather than making it.

That was when Maggie stepped in, offering her services free of charge in exchange for some of her students to appear. It was an arrangement that worked for both parties - young hungry kids got some experience, whilst a young hungry promotion got a big name. When Maggie pitched the idea to Alex, it was an easy sell.

The situation gave them leverage. They could have any match they want, including that rubber match. Out of loyalty, however, they would save that for Stevie. They had other options and there was one in particular that excited them.

The interlude before the final clash.

Sawyer.

Danvers...well,  _ Lexxie _ .

For the first time, not rivals.

Partners.

*** *** ***

Wrestling was as much about networking as it was wrestling. 

Alex was pretty well known on the west coast circuit but not so much the east. Travelling to the other side of the country for just one show in Long Island was by no means profitable - in fact, after factoring in airfare and accommodation, she was making a loss this weekend - but it was done in the hopes that it would become profitable, by getting her name out there.

Though maybe not  _ that  _ name. ‘Danvers?’ Rick Malverne asked. As in--.’

Alex couldn’t deny it. ‘Yeah. But I’d prefer if that was kept quiet.’

‘That’s a dumb decision.’

She’d only met the guy mere minutes ago as she’d arrived at the rec centre for the night’s show, yet she couldn’t help but feel the real  _ dumb decision _ was accepting a booking from him. ‘Maybe it is, but it's  _ my  _ decision.’

He didn’t relent. ‘You know you could be signed to the big leagues with that name, right?’

‘I am aware.’ And that was exactly the reason why she’d been shying away from it.

‘Dog eat dog world out here, most folk would kill for a free pass like that.’

‘I’m not most folk.’

‘No, you’re not. You’re the daughter of a legend,’ he pushed. ‘Think of the opportunities. I put ‘Alex Danvers’ on a poster and people are gonna flock to see you.’

She arched a brow at that,  _ the opportunities.  _ More like  _ his opportunities _ . ‘All I heard there was how much more money you could make.’

‘And you too, of course. I’d give you a decent cut.’

It’d never been about the money. If it was, she wouldn’t be here tonight in the first place. ‘Thanks but I’ll pass.’ She went to head to the locker room, planning on dumping her bag and heading out to grab something to eat.

Persistent, he called after her. ‘Are you--.’

She stopped. ‘I’m sure, Rick. And I’d really appreciate it if you kept that information to yourself.’

*** *** ***

Despite a spotty turnout, the show itself was good and she was happy with her performance between those ropes. It was, however, by no means a particularly memorable showing.

Yet one thing had stuck with her, eating away at her.

Rick Malverne wasn’t the first promoter to raise eyebrows at her name but there was something about him that worried her that he’d be the first to say something.

She hated feeling like this, feeling like she was disrespecting her father by distancing herself, and she longed for the day when she could embrace it without taking, as Malverne had correctly called it, a  _ free pass _ . Try as she might to push those thoughts aside, it was difficult when the dude wouldn’t drop it, sending her an email a few days later with a mock-up poster, ‘Alex Danvers’ in bold letters...under, of course, ‘Daughter of the Legendary Jeremiah Danvers’.

Digging deep, she’d somehow found enough restraint and managed a polite reply.

Still, she couldn’t shake it, and kept losing herself in her thoughts

This particular evening, it was Maggie who pulled her back from that black hole. ‘You good?’

Alex blinked back to reality. They’d been watching a movie over beers and pizza, yet a glance at the screen informed her that she’d missed a lot. ‘Yeah, uh, just thinking about something.’

In she came, that sweet helpful soul that Alex really liked. ‘Is it something that I can help with?’

And as she always did around those kind eyes, Alex felt comfortable opening up. ‘I’m thinking about changing my name.’

‘Gertrude,’ Maggie said without skipping a beat.

‘What?’

‘Change it to Gertrude.’

‘I don’t think that’s a good ring name.’

‘Oh. Ring name.’

_ Wiseass _ . ‘I..’ Laughing, Alex shook her head. ‘I can’t with you.’

A deadpan Maggie shrugged. ‘Can’t with me what?’

_ Can’t with you in so many ways, Sawyer _ . ‘For real though. My ring name. Changing it. I’ve changed.  _ Lexxie _ doesn’t quite fit the way it used to anymore.’

‘And you’re thinking…’ Tailing off, she let Alex finish that thought.

‘Yeah. Again.’ She sighed. ‘I wish I knew what to do.’

‘Follow your gut,’ Maggie said. ‘Or your heart.’

‘My gut tells me not to; my heart tells me to; whilst my pride is outright refusing.’

‘I wish I had an answer for you, I do, but it’s a personal decision, and there’s no right answer. Whatever you decide, you’ll still likely feel conflicted. Maybe that’ll subside over time, or maybe it won’t, there’s no way of knowing.’ Another shrug. ‘I’m sorry I can’t be of more help.’

‘If it was you...what would you do?’

‘Again, it’s a personal thing. A surname might only be a bunch of letters but it can mean so much. Only you can decide if that’s something you’re comfortable with.’

‘You’re wise.’

‘No, I’m not.’

‘You are.’ The wisest. The best.

The nonchalant. ‘I’m not. I just...have experience with that. Sawyer isn’t my birth name, you know.’

‘It's the name on the deeds of the school.’ And a glimpse at her ID also informed her that it wasn’t merely a ring name.

‘Yeah, I changed it legally.’

‘Now, that’s dedication.’

‘What do you mean?’ Modest, again.

‘Like doing that, changing your name for your career. That’s commitment, though it must make things easier with trademarks and stuff.’

‘Oh yeah, of course. I mean I guess it does especially since, you know, it is my name.’ She took a swig of bear. ‘So you also know Margarita is my given name too, huh?’

‘I do. It’s not my favorite type of pizza though, sorry.’

Maggie’s eyes narrowed. ‘What is? And there is a wrong answer here.’

‘Lemme guess, you don’t approve of pineapple?’

‘All I’m saying is that there’s a time and a place for every vegetable but that place will never be pizza when it comes to pineapples.’

*** *** ***

‘Shit!’

The curse was almost as loud as the clatter that echoed round the empty gym.

‘Shit shit shit.’

Slowing her pace down, Alex brought a safely abrupt end to her cardio, hopping off the treadmill to check on Maggie. It wasn’t difficult to decipher what had happened.

Dumbbell vs foot.

Dumbbell won. 

Maggie was on her ass, quickly working at the laces of her sneaker. ‘Get me some ice.’

Alex was on it, quickly fetching a couple of ice packs from the first aid room. 

‘Shit.’

‘You think it’s broken?’

‘Nah, likely just banged up but fucking hell.’ She hissed as the ice was applied ‘It just slipped, one of those things you know?’ She lay back, letting out a sigh. ‘Great start to the day. Great start to the week. Great start to Nia’s birthday, too.’

Tonight, they were planning on going out for drinks to celebrate...sometimes the best laid plans went awry.

‘I don’t think I should go,’ a defeated Maggie conceded later that day. She could walk but not comfortably, and she didn’t want to risk it a few days out from another packed weekend. ‘I shouldn’t just in case and, besides, I’d just be a total buzzkill.’

‘Have you told her? I’m sure she can rearrange?’

‘To do what? Sit inside? That isn’t the evening she had planned.’ She shook her head. ‘It’s okay. Nia knows, and she understands. You guys can have fun without me, it’s totally fine.’  _ You guys _ also included Querl.

It would still be good company but it wouldn’t be the same. ‘You sure?’

‘Absolutely,’ Maggie smiled. ‘Besides, you spend enough time with me as it is, you’re probably sick of me.’

‘I could never be sick of you.’

Maggie chuckled. ‘That’s a lie.’

‘No, it’s not.’

‘Honestly it's fine,’ Maggie said. ‘Nia is fun. Real fun. You’ll have a great time.’

*** *** ***

Years spent with her guard firmly up, excessive amounts of alcohol wasn’t usually Alex’s idea of  _ fun _ .

Folk in small towns liked to talk and on those rare occasions she’d went out for drinks in Midvale, she’d always played it safe, sticking to a strict limit, refusing to let nosy neighbours gossip about Jeremiah’s daughter following in his footsteps. She could count the number of times she’d been drunk on one hand with fingers to spare.

Now, she was in National City.

Now, she could lower that guard.

And there was nobody better than Nia to help her.

It only took a few mean peach mojitos and a boyfriend excusing himself to go outside for a smoke for Nia to slap the table. ‘Yo. You gotta tell her.’ 

‘What?’ Alex frowned, though she knew exactly  _ what _ .

As did the birthday girl. ‘Please it’s so obvious that you like her.’

_ Was it?  _ ‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. And she knows, too.’

_ She did? _

‘She won’t say shit though,’ Nia added, as if reading Alex’s thoughts. ‘She acts all cool and cocky but that girl? She’s a sensitive soul, and she’s scared too.’

Maybe they really were perfectly suited for each other after all - both scared to make the first move. ‘So...how? What do I say?’

‘You know what to say, you’ll have already been through it all with your sister already.’

_ For real, was that girl a mindreader? _ ‘How do--.’

With a hand, Nia waved her off. ‘Please, you’re sisters and that girl is chatty. I’ll bet she’ll have given you the same advice as I would give. So listen to what she said. My man was just the same. I had to make the first move.’ As if on cue, Querl was making his way back over to them, prompting Nia to smile. ‘And now he’s mine because I told him I liked him. Simple as that.’

_ Simple as that _ .

‘Now.’ Again with the slapping of surfaces. ‘Let’s  _ really _ have fun. Let’s move onto something else.’

*** *** ***

**tequila**

_ noun _

te·qui·la | \ tə-ˈkē-lə, tā- \

Definition of  _ tequila _

  1. a spirit that is distilled in Mexico from an agave plant and forms the basis of many mixed drinks;
  2. the plant, Agave tequilana, from which this drink is made;
  3. liquid courage.



It was a little after midnight when Alex banged on the door. She’d gotten lucky, gaining access to the apartment complex as someone had exited, meaning there’d been no need to buzz and make her arrival known. It could be a surprise.

And it was a surprise, a sleepy Maggie opening the door in her pyjamas. ‘Alex?’

‘Helllllllo.’

Rubbing tired eyes, Maggie suppressed a laugh. ‘Well, I see someone had a good time.’

‘Maaaaaybe.’ Nia was FUN.

‘Would you like to come in?’

‘Yes.’ Alex stood there, making no movement forward - instead, she swayed, her balance corrupted by an amount of booze that she could not, nor would she ever be able to recount.

This forced Maggie to reiterate. ‘ _ Are _ you going to come in?’

‘Yes.’ Again, she made no move before being gently tugged forward to enter.

‘Well, now you’re in. And you’ll be staying in until you sober up.’

‘Sssober?’ Alex slurred. 

‘Yeah, it's that thing that you most definitely are not? Remember it?’

Impressively, Alex managed to trip over air.  _ Damn air. Stupid air. How rude.  _

Maggie managed to catch her. ‘Yeah, clearly you don’t as, normally, you have much better balance.’

'My balance is fine, I-I meant to do that.'  _ Stupid air.  _ She’d teach that air a lesson later when, y’know, the world wasn’t spinning so fast.  _ Why was it spinning so fast? Was time going quicker? _

'Yeah and I'm straight.'

'Ew gross.’  _ Straight. Imagine being straight.  _ ‘Been there, done that. Got that meta...meta...meta--.’

‘Metaphorical.’

‘Yes. Metaphonecall.’

Chuckling, Maggie guided her over to the couch. ‘How much did you drink exactly?’

‘A little.’ It couldn’t have been  _ that much  _ \- those shot glasses were so small.

Maggie hummed. ‘Does your sister know you’re here?’

‘Who?’

A nod. ‘Just what I thought. I’ll let her know so she doesn’t worry. And I’ll get you some water too.’ She proceeded to walk away, seemingly to do just that, walking with a weird walk.

_ Why was she walking like that?  _ ‘I don’t want water.’

‘Oh honey, you  _ need _ water. You’ll thank me for it tomorrow.’

_ Just tell her. Tell her now.  _ No time like the present - especially since it was going by SUPER fast with the whole spinning business. ‘I want you.’

That made Maggie stop in her tracks. Slowly, she turned. ‘What?’ Her voice was so quiet, almost a whisper.

‘I came here for you. To talk to you.’

A little louder now. ‘Alex.’ It was gentle too. ‘Do I need to remind you that whatever you’re saying right now may or may not be influenced by the fact that you are extremely inebriated, thereby impeding your mental faculties?’

Those long words made Alex’s head hurt. Or was it already hurting? She couldn’t remember. She did, however, recall something else. ‘Do you remember when you thought that I was asking you out?’

‘Alex, I--.’

‘What if I was?’  _ Shit _ . Not exactly telling her, probably could’ve been a little clearer, huh? _ Damnit, Danvers _ .

‘Alex--.’

_ So tell her, dumbass _ . ‘Like what if I ask you out right now? Here in this apartment? Because that’s what I want to do. Hell, that’s what I’m doing. ‘Cause I like you. Like I like you a lot. Like I like you so, so much. Wherever you want to go, I’ll take you.’ She shrugged. ‘Money’s no problem. I’ll pay.’ And now, now time seemed to go slow as Maggie’s answer wasn’t immediate. Yet the world kept spinning.  _ Why was that?  _ ‘C’mon. Yes or no. I’ll respect whatever.’

Finally, a response came. ‘It’s not as simple as that. This isn’t a conversation that I want to have when you’re like this.’

‘Nia said you liked me.’

Maggie’s eyes went wide. ‘Nia is…’ She shook her head. ‘No, I--.’

_ ‘No?’  _ Now the world was really spinning. She felt sick, her face warm, burning.

‘No, not  _ no _ ,’ Maggie said firmly. ‘I’m not saying  _ no _ .’

Her heart skipped a beat. ‘So  _ yes _ ?’

‘No.’

_ What?  _ ‘Maaaaaaaaaggie, my head hurts.’

‘Which is exactly why we’re having this conversation later. My answer is neither when you’re in this state.’

‘What state? I’m serious.’  _ Soooooooooo serious. _

‘You’re also drunk.’

Alex laughed. ‘Yeah. Yeah, I kinda am. You’re right, Nia is funnnnnnn.’

‘Nia is also a bad influence,’ Maggie remarked. ‘Yet that’s not important. What _ is _ important is talking about this later because, right now, you aren’t thinking straight.’

‘Well DUH. Of course I’m thinking gay.’ She waved a hand wildly. ‘Look at you. I’m thinking extremely gay. Like suuuuuuuuuuper gay. You’re stunning.’

A smile flashed across Maggie’s face. ‘Look, I would like to talk about this but later, alright? We talk when you’re sober.’

_ Oh _ . ‘Promise?’

A nod. ‘Promise.’

Alex extended a finger. ‘Pinkie promise?’

A finger that Maggie hooked hers onto. ‘Pinkie promise, cross my heart, all of that stuff,’ she smiled. ‘Just not now, okay? That wouldn’t be the right thing to do.’

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah.’ Alex yawned. ‘I’m sleepy.’

‘I’ll get you a pillow and a blanket. And some water.’

‘I--.’

‘Don’t you dare argue with me, Danvers,’ Maggie wagged a finger. ‘I’ll be back in a minute.’

A minute was too long. Alex was out like a light by the time she had returned.


	7. Chapter 7

Head pounding; stomach uneasy; and an inherent desire to cease to exist.

No amount of alcohol would be enough to forget that mess last night.

Shameful.

Stupid.

Selfish.

Putting Maggie on not just any old spot but the most awkward of spots hadn't been fair. Of course, Alex knew she hadn't been thinking clearly but still...still, that was such a shitty thing to do. Maggie may have made a promise but Alex was unwilling to follow up, not wanting to risk making things worse when the chances were that nobody expected someone in that state to remember anything come morning. Ignorance would be bliss.

If Maggie brought it up? Fine.

And, god, Alex hoped she would.

Maggie certainly seemed in good spirits. ‘Good morning sunshine.’

Alex absolutely could not relate, burying her face deeper in the pillow. ‘Don’t.’ 

Planting herself down on Alex’s legs, Maggie _did_. ‘And when will I be getting my couch back?’

‘When I pass away,’ Alex mumbled. ‘So soon.’

A laugh. ‘I told you Nia doesn’t mess around.’

'I should never go drinking with kids.'

'She's two years younger than you.'

Alex groaned.

'There’s aspirin and water on the table for you.'

'Thanks.'

'And I'll make you some breakfast - though, given the time, I should really be calling it lunch.’

Alex popped an eye open. ‘What time is it?’

‘Almost one.’

The eye fell shut. ‘Shit.’

‘So breakfast? Lunch?’

‘Might not be a good idea.’

‘You feel sick?’

'A little.' She felt her stomach shift. 'A lot.'

Maggie leaned forward. Pills rattled as she grabbed the little tub. 'Aspirin is probably not the best idea.'

'My head--.' 

'You'll live.' 

'But--.'

The protests were to no avail. 'Aspirin can upset your stomach more, and you already threw up plenty last night.'

That Alex did not remember. _Fucking hell. A mess. A big drunken, gay mess._ 'I'm sorry, I...I shouldn't have come here, I--.'

'Were extremely drunk, yes I know.'

And there it was. Maggie was, understandably, chalking everything up that had happened last night to the alcohol. Which, to be fair, she had a point - the alcohol had made Alex do it, because she was too much of a coward otherwise.

'Don't worry, Kara knows you're here and not lost somewhere.'

'What did she say?'

'She laughed and said she wished she was here because it is a rarity.'

'It is, I never get that drunk.' Or drunk, period.

'And now we know why,' Maggie chuckled, standing up. 'I'll make you an omelette. That was always my go to cure.'

'Its okay I don't-.'

'You need to eat. If it comes back up again, that's fine. But you need to try, okay?’

‘Okay.’

‘Sit tight.'

Then Alex remembered. ‘How is your foot?’

‘Much like your pride, a little bruised but otherwise fine. I’ll live.’

Forcing her eyes open, Alex could see there was still a slight limp to her walk as she made her way over to the kitchen area. Heaving herself up to a sitting position, Alex reached for the bottle of water, cracking the seal open before taking much needed sips. Her throat felt a little bit better as she called out once more. ‘Maggie?’

She looked over. ‘Yeah?’

‘Thanks.’

A nod. ‘Always.’

*** *** ***

It was left at that, both of them pretending that mess never happened.

It didn’t affect things. If anything, they seemed to get closer as they put in more and more hours in the ring behind closed doors.

As well as preparing for their first tag match in a few weeks, they also kicked things up a notch, trying out high spots and putting their own twist on them, comfortable to get inventive with each other - there was trusting someone in wrestling, and then there was really trusting someone. Putting your body and your life in someone else’s hands was scary, yet when it came to Maggie, Alex wasn’t scared.

'Wanna know something funny?'

'What?'

'I'm scared of heights.'

'You're kidding.'

'No ma'am I'm not. You ask me to climb a ladder when I'm not between these ropes and it's not happening.'

'How do you do it?' Alex asked as they stood on the top rope.

'Compartmentalizing,’ Maggie replied. ‘Turns out I'm good at it.'

'Sounds like it.'

They took their respective positions, arms around each other’s necks. 'You ready?.

'Yeah.' As ready as she'd ever be to fall some twelve feet to the ground backwards. Timing was everything, with bumping a lot like parachuting - bad falls had repercussions with varying degrees of severity, something Alex knew all too well.

As a kid, she used to play catch with her father on those rare days he wasn’t making towns.

As a teenager, she used to watch the very same man struggle to get off the couch.

She didn’t want to end up like that. Things were that little bit safer these days as the industry learned from past tragedies. That didn’t, however, negate the risks they took.

The bump from the _Spanish Fly_ hurt but she was able to quickly get to her feet and dust herself off, grinning as she did so. ‘Again?’

*** *** ***

Weeks passed, and the midweek show in National City was soon here.

The turnout proved decent, with ticket sales boosted by the addition of Maggie to the card. Alex was informed that she had an impact on numbers too, yet she knew it was primarily down to her partner. She totally got that, for as much as it was an honor to share a ring with Maggie, it was an even greater pleasure to watch her work, which she was doing so tonight closely, standing on the ring apron as she waited for a tag, her time to enter the ring.

Maggie made things look so easy.

Maggie made others look so good.

The team they were up against were Grace and Julia, two kids from the school who, between them, had no more than a years’ experience. They were green but Maggie made them look like million bucks green.

It pained Alex to have to eventually accept the tag and switch places.

Entering the ring, she ran at Julia but the attempted clothesline was dodged and countered, the teenager ducking under the outstretched arm and reaching up for a neckbreaker, pulling with a little too much ferocity. It was minor, the discomfort from the badly executed move fleeting, but it was something Alex made a mental note to go over with Julia at class. 

On the mat, she let the rookie get more offence in. An elbow drop, followed by some punches, followed by a submission attempt that Alex reversed, momentum shifting back in her favour.

She pulled Julia to her feet and hit a suplex before covering for a pin.

Kick out at 2.

Alex was firmly in the driving seat now, wearing her opponent down before Julia made it over to her corner and tagged in her partner.

A fresh Grace came at her strong, quickly grounding her and Alex was happy to take a beating. Putting over young talent was important and, even if the hundred or so people in attendance never remembered tonight, those kids would. A good showing would build confidence. They didn’t get the W, with a neat double team move from Alex and Maggie proving decisive, but they got a good platform to build from.

As usual, they hit the merch desk afterwards yet, this time, they were signing together. Alex’s stack of freshly printed 8x10s were sat by Maggie’s stack...something which Maggie was finding great joy in.

‘Hey!’

‘What?’ Maggie looked cute - extra cute - feigning innocence but it was futile when the evidence, a black _Sharpie_ , was in her hand.

‘Do you mind not defacing me?’ 

Maggie looked down at 8x10 Lexxie who had devil horns, devil tail and a neat curly mustache. She tapped the photo. ‘That’s not you. That’s a picture of you.’ And with the swiftest of movements, she booped Alex’s nose with the marker. ‘That’s you. And, no. I don’t mind.’

‘Oh you’re gonna pay for that.’

Maggie bit her lip. ‘Make me.’

Alex’s lip almost quivered. _Damn Sawyer, you--_.

Querl cleared his throat.

Alex turned to find a fan waiting. ‘Sorry.’ _Sorry that Maggie is such a goddamn tease_. ‘Hi, hello.’ She was getting better at fan interaction though, while she appreciated anyone that took the time to say hey, she never really knew what to say.

‘Great match ladies.’

‘Thanks.’

Fortunately Maggie was a lot better. ‘I appreciate that, you travel far?’

‘An hour or so. Totally worth it to see you.’

‘Again, that is appreciated. So much.’

‘Could I get a photo?’

‘Sure!’

‘With just Lexxie?’

‘Absolutely!’

He made his way around the table, handing his phone to Querl before slipping his arm around Alex’s waist.

The particularly low placement of his limb gave her an uneasy feeling.

‘So...Sawyer and Lexxie, huh?’ His wandering hand slipped further. ‘Guess that makes you _Sexxie_ , baby.’ He only managed to graze her ass before he ended up on his.

Courtesy of one Maggie Sawyer. ‘You don’t get to touch her.’ 

‘Easy baby--.’

‘I ain’t your fucking _baby_ ,’ Maggie said firmly. ‘Nor is she. Now fuck off, or I’ll break those fucking fingers and you won’t be able to touch yourself, let alone a woman. Creepy bastard.’ 

‘You’re leaving,’ Querl hauled him to his feet. ‘I’ll show you the fucking door.’

They watched their friend escort the prick out.

Maggie placed a hand at the small of Alex’s back - contact that Alex found comfortable, comforting. ‘You good?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Sorry, I know you could’ve dealt with him but--.’

‘Thank you,’ Alex said. ‘Really, thanks.’ 

Another nod, and another promise. ‘Always.’

*** *** ***

For the rest of the meet and greet, Maggie stood that little bit closer, her earlier jovial mood noticeably dampened.

Afterwards, they helped break down the ring before calling it a night, Maggie the driver.

She dropped Querl off first, then Alex, insisting on walking her up to her floor.

It felt unnecessary, yet it also felt necessary as if she wanted - _needed_ \- the opportunity to say something...and Alex’s instincts were right.

‘Could we talk?’

‘In private? ‘Cause if so, my sister is in, probably watching one of her shitty reality shows.’ 

Maggie looked along the empty corridor. ‘This seems pretty private to me?’

Butterflies had taken flight in her stomach. ‘Sure. But first, I need to thank you for earlier. For what you did.’

‘You don’t need to thank me. That asshole overstepped the mark. He had to be dealt with.’ She shivered. ‘What a creep. I can’t believe that men actually speak to women that way, let alone act like that. Fucking hell.’

Alex arched a brow. ‘So no to _Sexxie_ as our team name?’

‘Hell fucking no.’

Alex laughed, they both did.

It was Maggie’s that ended first, her brow furrowing. ‘I, uh...I don’t know how to say this but do you remember a few weeks ago? When someone decided to drink a little too much?’

 _Oh_. ‘I…’ She didn’t know what to say, or how to play it. All she knew was those butterflies wouldn’t stop dancing. ‘I was drunk, yeah. I--.’

‘You said a bunch of things that night, things that you might not remember but I do.’ Maggie started to pace. ‘And they’ve been on my mind ever since. Hell, they’ve been the _only_ thing on my mind and I...I never quite knew how to bring that conversation up but I would like to...have that conversation.’

‘What conversation?’

That stopped her pacing. She tilted her head. ‘Okay, let’s both cut the crap. I know you remember. I could tell you remembered by the way you acted the following morning. That hangover wasn’t the only thing you were trying to forget.’

It was funny. For someone who played pretend for a living, she could be terrible at acting. ‘That obvious, huh?’

‘Can we talk about that?’

Alex nodded. ;Yeah.’

‘Good.’ Maggie took a deep breath before continuing. ‘‘Cause I like you. A lot. And there’s only so long that I can keep that to myself.’ She shook her head. ‘Who am I kidding? I can’t even keep that to myself. Nia knows, Winn knows, I'm pretty sure everyone knows because I can’t shut up about you.’

Blood rushed to Alex’s cheeks. ‘I...I like you too.’

‘Then we’re on the same page?’

‘I’ve been on that page for a long time.’

That made Maggie smile. ‘You know I risk my life every time I step into that ring. I’ve been lucky, touch wood,’ she looked around for something to touch, yet the corridor was barren, ‘ _metaphorically_ speaking,’ she clarified, ‘that nothing bad has ever happened to me so far in this career. But it could and that...that scares me. ‘Cause life can be so short, which is why I think we should be who we are...and we should kiss the girls we wanna kiss.’ That smile got bigger. ‘And I just...I wanna kiss you. So much.’ She reached forward with both hands, and Alex was only too happy to close that distance.

The kiss left her breathless, weak. Her hands came up to hold onto Maggie’s waist and she never wanted to let go. ‘I..have been wanting to do that.’

‘Then do it again,’ Maggie said softly. ‘I have no ob--.’ She was silenced by Alex’s lips.

This must be what it was like to feel happy, and Alex never wanted to know anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

Girlfriend.

Maggie Sawyer was her girlfriend.

Or at least she assumed so. Everything had happened so quickly that terminology hadn’t come up. After the admission and the kisses, Maggie said she’d arrange something for tomorrow. A date. Their first date. What or where wasn’t yet known due to the short notice of it all but Maggie promised it would be something nice.

Then another kiss before they parted.

In a daze, Alex watched her leave.

Her mental state was the first thing her sister picked up on. ‘You look...happy. Very happy. Like you were shot by a--.’ Her eyes went wide. ‘What happened?’

Shot by a love ray? A beam of unadulterated happiness? Both were suitable answers. ‘Maggie, uh...she kissed...she kissed me.'

'Oh. Oh! Alex!' Kara nearly jumped from the couch in excitement.

'And I kissed her.' That was the part that Alex was finding the hardest to comprehend, that her brain had functioned instead of short circuiting. Yet it had, and she had kissed her back. And it’d felt good, it had felt like it was supposed to - those metaphorical sparks flying; the tangible warm fuzzy feeling radiating throughout her body; the way her knees could’ve easily buckled...all of that. She’d never felt that before, ever. ‘I...I kissed her back.’ 

'Yes!'

'And we kinda went back and forth for a while and it was nice, really nice and I...I...oh my god that really happened.' A part of her felt that, at any given moment, she would open her eyes, jolting awake to it all being a dream. Yet another part of her told her no, no it wasn’t because it made sense. They made sense. They had a lot in common, they enjoyed each other’s company, they were already close - taking it a step further wasn’t unimaginable. Still...still...it was Maggie, and Alex couldn’t believe that had just happened. ‘Wow...I just...wow.’

'When?'

'Like literally just now. Two minutes ago. In the corridor.'

'Ahhhh!'

‘And we're going somewhere tomorrow, I don’t know where but Maggie says she'll figure it all out and let me know. A date. Like an actual date.’  _ With Maggie!  _ ‘Oh my god, Kara.'

'I'm so happy for you! What prompted this?' Kara's eyes narrowed. 'Who made the first move? Oh! Who kissed who?' She excitedly patted the cushion beside her. 'Sit down, tell me  _ everything _ .'

Alex did just that. 'She made the first move.'

'Awww.'

'After this little speech that I, uh...I kinda probably prompted after getting drunk weeks ago.'

'Oh  _ that _ night.'

'Yeah. That night.’ A night so infamously iconic that it needed no introduction - needing assurance that she hadn’t fucked things up, Alex had pushed her embarrassment aside and reached out to her sister the second that hangover had subsided enough to function. ‘Reasons why I don't drink.'

'I mean that’s understandable but I guess it worked out in the end?'

'Yeah, I guess it did.' No  _ guess _ about it, it had and she was going on a date tomorrow with the girl she liked. 

_ Really liked _ .

*** *** ***

Typically on Thursdays, Maggie would only turn up to take the evening’s intermediate class, using the rest of the day to prepare for wherever she was headed that weekend. Alex was the opposite, manning the school during the day and using her evening to pack unless asked to help with training.

Today, Maggie had not asked her.

In fact, Maggie had told her to arrive at the school  _ after _ class was over and, presumably, they’d head on out from there.

That was it, that was all the information Maggie gave. A meeting place and time. No dress code, no clues, no whatever. Alex had to push for more info.

_ Should I eat before? _

**_I wouldn’t. Tho i wouldn’t starve myself either._ **

Huh. Not particularly helpful. 

_ Dress code? _

**_Whatever._ **

Again, not super helpful. Hell, not even remotely helpful.

_ Anything I should know? _

**_Yes._ **

_ What? _

**_I think you’re beautiful and I can’t wait to see you x_ **

If Maggie wasn’t so charming, she would be extremely frustrating.

*** *** ***

After her shift, Alex headed home to try and figure out how the hell to prepare.

In the end she settled for a flannel and a pair of skinny jeans, and partially filled her stomach with  _ Lucky Charms _ \- weirdly, the only cereal in the cupboards that her adult sister had bought at some point - hoping it would tide her over yet not risk ruining her appetite just in case.

Then she returned to the school, finding the building locked. She pressed the buzzer and waited.

And waited.

And--.

Her phone vibrated, a message from Maggie.

**_You’re too early!_ **

_ I arrived at the time you said. _

**_Yes. Exactly at that time. Weirdo. Gimme a few more minutes x_ **

_ Ok x _

A few more minutes passed and, finally, Maggie opened the door. ‘Hey.’

‘Hi.’ The butterflies had returned, and had returned in force. ‘So, are we--.’

Maggie grinned. ‘Come inside.’

Still none the wiser as to what the night would hold, Alex followed her. ‘Can I at least have a clue?’ 

‘Nope. It’s a surprise.’

‘A surprise.’

‘Yup.’

_ Of course.  _ ‘A woman of mystery, aren’t you?’

Maggie hummed in affirmation.

‘Not even a small hint?’

Maggie stopped walking. ‘Close your eyes.’

_ Was that the clue?  _ Regardless, she did just that.

‘You trust me?’

‘With my life.’  _ In every sense. _

‘I think you’ll like it.’ Maggie’s hands had been, quite literally, all over Alex yet never once had either of them slipped into Alex’s own. 

The fit was perfect.

‘This way.’

It wasn’t difficult to figure out they were headed towards the ring.

What was unexpected was opening her eyes to find a blanket laid out in that very same squared circle with pizza, a cooler and a couple of lit candles. 

‘I know it’s not the five star restaurant that a queen like you deserves but those places are hard to book with such short notice. Like really hard,’ Maggie explained. ‘And apparently nobody has heard of indie wrestlers because name dropping myself didn’t do shit.’

‘You didn’t.’

‘I tried. It was embarrassing.’

It was always so hard to tell if she was joking or not. It didn’t matter though. ‘I don’t need any of that. This...this is perfect.’ So perfect. So thoughtful. So Maggie.

‘Even though the pizza has probably gone cold?’

‘Especially because the pizza has probably gone cold.’

Tugging on Alex's arm, Maggie led her up the steel steps before relinquishing her grasp to walk along the apron first to put a foot down on the second rope, allowing easier access. 'After you.'

A gentlewoman.

A big old softie that had even gone so far to make little name placement cards by hand. Not print them, no. Handwritten, with a little flower doodled on one side. Alex was definitely keeping that.

'I hope you're okay with cans of soda. I didn’t have time to go and grab a bottle of wine.’

'After last time, it's probably best that there isn’t alcohol.' That was putting it mildly. 'Plus not really a huge drinker as you know. I just wait and save it all for one big, embarrassing blowout '

'It was cute though.'

'I was a mess.'

'A  _ hot _ mess,’ Maggie corrected. ‘And please, you should’ve seen my dumbass trying to process this beautiful woman showing up on my doorstep to ask me out.’

Alex blushed. ‘You called me beautiful.’  _ Again _ .

‘‘Cause you are, Danvers. You really are.’

‘So are you.’

Shy all of a sudden, Maggie looked down at the canvas they were standing on. ‘We gonna compliment each other all night or are we gonna eat?’

‘Both?’

Maggie chuckled. ‘Both works.’

*** *** ***

Wyatt Park.

National City Zoo.

Wilacre Canyon.

Over the next month or so, the dates they went on essentially doubled as a sightseeing exercise for Alex, who’d yet to really explore the city and the surrounding area in all her time here. Though, truth be told, she found it hard to focus on attractions when the most real beauty was her girlfriend.

The Science Museum.

Leigh Observatory.

Despite all the teasing, Maggie had always been more than happy to indulge Alex’s nerdy interests too with her choice of dates. 

Alex didn’t think things could get any better.

Then they consummated things.

A makeout session on the couch spiralled in a way that it hadn't before and they knew that it couldn’t be stopped, and knew that they were both ready. Still, Maggie had taken a moment to pause, to make sure. ‘Yeah?’

‘Show me. Show me how it’s supposed to feel.’

An attentive and caring and very giving lover, Maggie did just that, worshipping every inch of skin along the way.

And it felt fucking fantastic.

This morning seemed just as promising as Alex woke, in Maggie’s bed, with said bedowner cuddling into her.

Though it was smushed against her, Alex would recognise the shirt Maggie was wearing anywhere - it was hard not to, the orange design definitely a bold choice for an indie wrestler’s first choice of official merch. ‘Is that...my shirt?’ Alex asked, sensing the sleeping beauty stirring.

A smile tugged at Maggie’s lips as she snuggled closer, arm tightly around Alex’s waist. ‘Mmmmaybe.’

‘You bought that?’

‘I wanted to support my girl.’

‘Wow.’ Alex didn’t even own that shirt. Truth be told, Alex thought that shirt was ugly, regretting the decision to make it for sale the second she listed it online. The design was lazy and didn’t make much sense with the name  _ Lexxie _ positioned under some sun themed logo - and, plus, it was bright fucking orange. Sales hadn’t been great, though that likely had something to do with the fact that she was reluctant to advertise the monstrosity in the first place. ‘That’s amazing. I mean I’m in your apartment, in your bed and it’s morning and you’re wearing my shirt and I can’t believe this is happening and everything coming out of my mouth is very cliche.’

Maggie groaned. ‘You’re too talkative in the morning.’

‘I’ve been awake for a while.’

‘Watching me sleep? Weirdo.’

‘Can’t help it, you’re cute.’ Exceptionally cute. ‘Plus I...I like this.’

‘It’s called being happy. Get used to it, Danvers,’ Maggie said, hold tightening.

‘I think...I think I am getting used to it.’

‘Really?’

‘No, not really, and I probably never will.’ She looked to her left, to grab her phone from the nightstand. ‘Shit...I’m gonna be late for work.’

‘No, you’re not. Your boss is giving you a day off.’

‘She is?’

‘Yes and she is very insistent about it.’

Hand slipping under orange fabric, Alex ran a finger up and down skin. ‘Is she sure?’ 

‘She’s getting Winn to cover.’

Gooseflesh had rippled out in response to the gentle movement, prompting Alex to change techniques to discover more - she already knew a lot about Maggie Sawyer but this was a whole new side, and a fun side to learn more and more about. She was now drawing circles with her thumb, eliciting the same sort of reaction. ‘So he knows?’ 

‘I may have let it slip.’

Eliciting, it seemed, a more intense reaction as Alex was sure she felt a gentle shiver at the touch. ‘Sounds like you couldn’t stop gushing about me.’ They didn’t want to make it a big secret but they had wanted to keep it on the downlow while they navigated the early stages. Besides, he was a smart guy and would’ve likely figured it out by now anyway.

‘Shut up.’

‘That’s not a denial.’

‘I’m literally wearing your merch, you expect me to not gush about you?’

'You want my autograph?' She switched back to her index finger, tracing each letter of her name on skin.

The signature was appreciated, immensely. 'You want mine?'

Alex wasn't going to say no.

*** *** ***

Hunger made them stay in bed for another couple of hours.

Hunger also forced them out of it, Alex's gurgling stomach too loud to ignore.

'Let's go for lunch, my treat.'

'I--.'

Maggie was having none of it. 'I'm paying for my girl, end of discussion.’

They settled on a small sandwich place a few blocks away, opting to dine in. Late summer, the days were getting a little cooler yet Maggie braved it with jeans and a t-shirt - yes, that t-shirt still, only this time with a bra underneath. ‘Getting you that free promo.’

Suddenly Alex had a desire to advertise her merch. ‘Kinda tempted to take a photo of you modelling it. You make it look good.’

‘Do it. I’m down for that.’

Gaining consent was only part of the reason Alex had hesitated. 'You don’t think people might start catching on?’ Her girlfriend's online presence was always more professional than personal. Even those who excelled at reading between the lines would struggle to find sufficient evidence to even hint at Maggie's sexuality, nevermind partner.

Nonchalant, Maggie shrugged. ‘They might eventually, I guess. It’s no secret we’re friends and there are always those fans that ship everything they see.’

‘ _ Ship _ ?’

The confusion prompted laughter. ‘Oh man, you don’t know shit about fandom, do you?’

Beyond themed usernames and profile pictures, Alex didn’t. ‘Not really.’

‘ _ Ship.  _ Derives from relationship,’ Maggie explained. ‘It means you want two people to be together romantically. Some fans make these photo and video edits, draw fanart, write fanfiction, that sorta stuff.’

‘Fanfiction?’ That she had heard of.

‘I mean I doubt there’s any about us yet but maybe eventually, who knows,’ Maggie said. ‘I wouldn’t read any, personally. It’s a mixed bag. It’s flattering, absolutely, but there’s definitely some weird stuff out there, especially with this industry and our weird mix of real and fake - some people blur those lines and it’s not great.’

‘Yeah, I grew up with a father that a lot of middle aged women were attracted to, I can imagine.’ It was always weird going to the mall or the cinema or, hell, anywhere with her dad and having to stand awkwardly while some stranger tried to hit on him. It was especially weird when it happened when her mom was there too.

Maggie wiped her lips with a napkin before reaching for her drink _.  _ ‘You know all this gets me thinking. What would our ship name be? Like how would people refer to us?’

‘By our names?’

‘Yeah, sure, I guess,’ she took a sip of her  _ 7Up _ . ‘But it's usually an amalgamation of our names. So like that gross guy said,  _ Sexxie _ .’

Alex shuddered. ‘Hard pass.’

‘Then  _ Slexxie _ ?’

‘Still too similar for my liking.’

_ Maxxie, Mexxie, Laggie _ ...they ran through a couple more, ultimately deciding that none of them really worked. 

Just another way that  _ Lexxie  _ didn’t quite fit anymore, and Alex couldn’t help but remark on it. ‘Maybe I should change my name after all.’

Leaning forward, Maggie placed her hand on top of Alex’s. ‘Whatever you decide? You’ll have my full support.’

*** *** ***

Walking through the curtain to the back, the newly crowned  _ East Coast Wrestling Inc. _ ’s Women’s Champion walked into waiting arms.

Alex squeezed Maggie so damn tightly. ‘My champ!’

‘My number one fan.’

Beaming, Alex pulled away to admire the sight. ‘Gold suits you.'

'It fucking does.' It wasn’t her first title, nor would it be her last. Yet that title around her waist was still very much a sight to behold.

'Looks beautiful.'

Maggie slapped the gold front plate. 'Definitely one of the nicer belts that's for sure.'

'Who says I was talking about the belt?'

'Smooth,’ Maggie chuckled.

'Wanna hear something smoother?'

'Do I have a choice?'

Inching forward, Alex whispered into Maggie’s ear. 'That belt looks good around your waist, but it would look even better on my bedroom floor.'

It didn’t exactly work. 'You sleep on an air mattress in your sister's living room.'

Alex tried to course correct. 'On  _ your bedroom  _ floor?'

'Better but still lame. Why am I dating you?'

'Because you like me.'

Maggie smiled. 'That I do, Danvers. That I do.'

*** *** ***

Domesticity was Alex’s favorite part.

Sex was good (fucking fantastic, actually) but cuddling with Maggie? That was her favorite thing.

It was all so new, feeling like this. With past relationships, she’d never liked any of the intimate parts. She’d always felt uncomfortable, and felt bad for feeling so, always fearing that she was doing something wrong that was making her feel that way. She knew, now, that she hadn’t done anything wrong - minus, of course, the fact she’d been with a dude but that wasn’t her fault, she’d just taken her time to come to that realization and that was okay.

Some things were worth the wait.

‘That looks good,’ a sleepy Maggie looked up to glance at the laptop screen before nestling back down, burying her head into Alex’s side. ‘Is that the final design?’

‘Yeah, that’s what is being sent to the printers.’ Her second shirt design was less generic than the first. This one had character, was professionally designed and fell somewhere on the line between obvious wrestling merch and casual wear, and it was that sweet spot that meant it should sell nicely - there was still that weird stigma about watching grown adults playfight, and a good chunk of wrestling fans didn’t want to wear something that would draw attention to that fact. ‘It looks pretty damn sick.’

‘It does, and I can’t wait to wear it.’

Alex smiled. ‘Things like that...it really makes it feel real.’

‘Me wearing your shirt?’

'I get to see you naked, that's as real as it gets.'

'Mhm.' Maggie snuggled in closer.

‘I just mean this whole life. I’m putting out a new shirt, a  _ second _ shirt because people like me and want to buy it. That’s crazy.’

Eyes springing open, suddenly Maggie was awake. ‘You know what I really want?’

'What?'

'My own trading card.  _ That  _ will be when I know I've made it.'

'Nerd,' Alex remarked. 'Do you collect?'

'Used to as a kid. Stickers too. They're at my aunt's. Couple boxes of 'em. Mainly wrestling, though some football and  _ Pokemon _ too. Probably worth some money, but I’ve no interest in selling.'

‘You talk about her a lot.’ Again, Alex couldn’t help but notice. They’d been together for two months now, and it seemed to always be the aunt. 

‘We’re very close, she…’ Maggie sighed. ‘Guess I better tell you, huh?’

‘You don’t have to tell me anything.’ When it came to family things, Alex understood the desire for privacy. A reason why she liked Maggie so much was that she never pried - clearly, it was because she understood.

And she was about to share why she understood that well. ‘The longer we’re together, the weirder it gets. I know you have questions,’ she said, sitting up. ‘My parents. They, uh, weren’t exactly accepting.’

‘Of wrestling?’

‘No, not that. My father loved wrestling, actually. We used to watch it together, and he used to let me stay up late on school nights to watch.’ There was a faint smile at the memory but it disappeared as quickly as it arrived. ‘It was me they didn’t accept. My sexuality. They kicked me out when they found out. I was fourteen.’

Hearing that hurt.  _ No wonder _ . ‘Maggie, I’m sorry.’

‘No,’ came the firm reply. ‘Don’t be. I was lucky, I had my aunt who took me in without hesitating. There’s kids that don’t have that.’

‘Still...that was awful.’ A nightmare, and rejection was something that her mind had kept trying to convince her would happen when she told Kara or her mom. In her case, it was an irrational fear but, for many others, it was the horrible reality. ‘You didn’t deserve that.’ Nobody deserved that.

‘It was what it was,’ Maggie said. ‘It hurt and it still does and always will but it's fine, really. My life is better without people like that in it. I only want people who value me for who I am, not who they want me to be.’ She placed an arm around Alex’s stomach. ‘People like you.’

‘Well, not quite...I want you to be a few inches taller so I don’t have to crouch to kiss you.’

Maggie arched a brow. ‘You’re three inches taller than me.’

‘And don’t you forget it.’ It was a brief reprieve from the heavy. ‘You told me your father was okay with it.’

‘I didn’t want to scare you.’

‘Yeah, I got that.’ And wasn’t surprised by yet another act of selflessness from this woman. ‘And I appreciate that. Thank you.’

‘Of course.’ Maggie rested her head on Alex’s shoulder.

‘Can I be honest with you too?’

‘If you’re comfortable with that, sure.’

Alex was. She always felt comfortable around Maggie. Safe. ‘My father was an addict. Painkillers, mostly, but alcohol too. We only found out after the crash. It's why my mom hates that I do this.’ Few people knew that. It was good to share.

‘So...no wrestling talk at Thanksgiving?’

‘Pretty much,’ Alex nodded. ‘I know she’ll like you, but wrestling? That’s something I don’t think she’ll ever approve of.’

‘And that’s understandable,’ Maggie said. ’I won’t mention it when we meet.’ 

_ When _ . ‘We should arrange something. Before Thanksgiving.’

‘That’d be nice. I’d be up for that.’

Something would be arranged in due course but would have to wait a while. In a little over a week, Maggie would be departing for a tour of Japan. An incredible opportunity, it would be her first time over there and would encompass not just a bunch of shows but, also, some time training in a prestigious dojo. All in all, the trip would last a month.

Selfishly, Alex wasn’t looking forward to it...


	9. Chapter 9

Absence made a heart grow fonder.

That was what they said anyway and, as Alex had learned, that old adage wasn’t necessarily true. How could it make a heart grow fonder when that heart was already fit to burst?

Love was something that Alex had recently learned wasn’t a mere concept, and she knew that loved Maggie Sawyer - spending time apart on different continents was only backing up what she already knew.

Four weeks.

It felt like four years.

As much as she’d loved him, she’d never missed her father when he was on the road. Him not being there for birthdays, school events, trick-or-treating...that was all normal to her, she never dwelled on it back then because touring the country and the world was just what her daddy did. It was only when he passed that she realized just how much she’d missed out on.

And now, though an exciting opportunity for her girlfriend, this tour was a reminder of how much they could end up missing in their relationship.

One thing Alex wouldn’t miss, however, was the shows.

Every Tuesday evening (Japan standard time), the company that Maggie was working with, would livestream their show. Time differences were a pain but they wouldn’t stop Alex from tuning in.

It was 3am and she was sitting in front of her laptop, eagerly awaiting her girl.

Maggie had sent her a message an hour or so ago, telling her to ‘watch carefully’, without any further elaboration.

With each passing match that didn’t feature Maggie’s, Alex felt prouder and prouder. An American making the trip to work for such a reputable company was already a big deal as it was, but for an American to go across and find herself in a prominent position on the card on her debut? That was huge.

Two hours in, in the penultimate match, it was finally time.

_ Amazing _ .

Entering first, the awe on Maggie’s face couldn’t be contained as she took in the crowd, a crowd that was giving her a very warm reception - Alex couldn’t contain her own smile.

Halfway down the entrance ramp, Maggie clocked the camera that was on her. It was subtle but Alex was following the earlier instruction, watching carefully to spot it.

_ It.  _ The name  _ Alex _ mouthed directly to the lens, followed by a wink.

God she really fucking loved that woman.

*** *** *** 

The next couple of weeks are pretty much the same, Alex proudly tuning in every morning, whilst also squeezing in as many texts and calls with her girlfriend as she could.

‘I miss you.’

‘I miss you too.’

Technology definitely made things easier but seeing those dimples in grainy quality wasn’t quite the same. ‘How are things? How is camp?’ 

‘Fucking brutal,’ Maggie said with a grin. ‘I love it. It makes training over here look like a playgroup.’

‘Define  _ fucking brutal _ .’

‘Two hundred squats followed by ten minutes of bumping.’

‘That doesn’t sound so--.’

‘Followed by another two hundred and more bumps. And then another.’

_ Jesus _ . ‘Are you able to walk?’

A chuckle. ‘Surprisingly, yes.’

‘Man, your ass is going to look great when you come back.’

Maggie frowned. ‘You saying it doesn’t look great already?’

‘Babe, you know it looks great.’

‘Yeah, I do.’ And it was that sort of confidence that only made her even sexier. ‘I’d say that we should try it together when I get back but it’s not for everyone. I completed it but I was in the minority.’

‘There’s five of you, right?’

‘Four now. One of the guys tore his quad.’

‘That ain’t great,’ Alex remarked. ‘And how are they? The others?’

‘Two of them are complete meatheads, the other two are okay.’

‘That’s good. About the other two, not the meatheads.’ Touring could be isolating enough in your own country, nevermind in a different continent with language barriers. Good company was key. ‘I wish I could be there.’ Bookings in Europe and Japan were on her bucket list, and she had fond memories of her father telling her tales from his trips there. ‘One day.’

Echoing that sentiment, Maggie smiled. ‘One day we’ll travel the world together.’

*** *** ***

Seeing Maggie doing her thing and thriving on a global stage? That kept Alex going through the month, especially during that final week which especially seemed to drag. 

Burnout was understandable given the intense training at the dojo, and Maggie seemed to be especially feeling it during their calls as the trip neared its end. She seemed to be feeling it upon her return too, grateful to be home as she melted into Alex’s arms at the airport.

‘I’ve missed you.’

Head rested against Alex’s chest, Maggie was silent.

‘Babe?’

Her response was mumbled. ‘Yeah, it’s just...long flight.’

Alex thought nothing more of it until the following day when a question about the tour was quickly brushed off.

That wasn’t Maggie.

Maggie loved talking about wrestling, her entire life was built around it.

And it wasn’t an isolated case either that day, with wrestling a topic that Maggie seemingly wanting to avoid.

Again, fatigue, Alex figured. That, plus the fact her girlfriend was pretty quiet about anything in general seemed to indicate that the past month had taken a toll. Hopefully the few days they had off before they had to hit the road would be enough.

They were wrestling for Maxwell Lord on Saturday but their first stop? Midvale, for Maggie to finally meet Eliza. It would only be a flying visit, with them scheduled to depart in the wee hours of the following morning to drive through to Nevada but it was needed and long overdue.

Knowing how intimidating her mother could be, Alex was nervous, and the funk Maggie seemed to be in wasn’t helping those nerves much.

As she drove, Alex wondered if she should say something before thinking better of it, knowing that pushing probably wasn’t the best idea. Maybe she was anxious about today. That could be it, and that would be understandable. It was a big deal and, had the circumstances been different, Alex would’ve also been nervous to meet Maggie’s parents too - hell, the thought of one day meeting the aunt was scary enough.

They arrived mid-afternoon.

Eliza came out to greet them the second their car pulled into the driveway, her arms open. ‘So lovely to finally meet you, dear.’

Maggie smiled. ‘Likewise, Mrs Danvers.’

‘Please, we’re both adults. Call me Eliza.’

A nod. ‘Eliza it is.’

And Eliza took hold of Maggie’s arms. ‘I cannot wait to show you embarrassing photos of Alexandra.’

_ Of course _ . ‘Alex,’ the aforementioned Alexandra tried to correct.

Her mother was already gone. 

Whilst Alex had expected the childhood photos to be shown, she had not expected to see other old photos...like the framed one that was sat on the mantelpiece. Waiting until her mother left to go whip up some drinks, she pointed it out. ‘That’s new.’ She walked over and picked it up.

Maggie followed her. ‘You never seen that before?’

‘No, I have.’ It was of her father holding aloft his first world championship, an iconic image that the whole world had seen. ‘Just not out on display like this. Not since…’  _ His passing _ . ‘She’s making an effort.’

An arm snaked around her waist. ‘And is that a bad thing?’

‘No, I--.’

‘Maybe she’s remembering the good this crazy industry can bring. I mean, look how happy it’s making her daughter.’

A smile tugged at Alex’s lips. ‘You’re doing that.’

‘And what brought me to you?’

_ Wrestling _ .  _ Fate _ . ‘I would still err on the side of caution, just in case.’

*** *** ***

Caution wasn’t needed. 

Eliza was very open in talking about her late husband, his career and wrestling in general.

If anyone was acting off-kilter then, again, it was Maggie.

Maggie would listen intently to stories about Jeremiah yet would become distant and unengaged when asked about her own career, not wanting to linger on it and quickly trying to change the subject. It was...odd. She was humble, yes, but this didn’t seem like modesty.

This seemed like something was off.

Alex held back until later that night, when they were alone and snuggled up in her twin childhood bed to ask. ‘Did something happen in Japan?’

‘No. Why?’ It was a quick reply, on the defensive.

‘‘Cause you’ve been acting weird ever since you got back, and it’s starting to worry me.’ 

‘I haven’t.’

‘You have. You don’t want to talk about it, you always try to talk about something else.’

A few seconds passed. Then a sigh. ‘Look, I don’t want you to worry. It’s nothing to worry about, okay?’

That meant it was something. ‘Please. Tell me. What happened?’

‘Alex, I…’ Another sigh. ‘It was a great experience but it was a tour, and you know how lonely this life can be, especially when you’re in another country, don’t speak the language and are thousands of miles away from your girlfriend.’ She snuggled in closer. ‘I was homesick, and I didn’t want to say anything because it was an amazing opportunity and I...I didn’t want to seem ungrateful.’

‘You wouldn’t have,’ Alex reassured her. ‘Missing home doesn’t mean you’re not grateful.’

‘It sure feels like it is.’

‘It’s not,’ Alex said firmly yet gently. ‘It’s totally understandable and I don’t want it to prevent you from accepting future opportunities.’ Opportunities that would be forthcoming and plentiful - Japan had only strengthened Maggie’s position as one of the hottest talents out there. ‘We’ll just have to think of something to make it easier next time. Like, I don’t know...hourly nudes?’

A laugh - it felt good to hear that. ‘I think that’d make the homesickness worse.’

‘Well, we’ll think of something.’ She kissed the top of Maggie’s head. 

‘I hope so,’ Maggie replied, her voice almost a whisper.

‘I promise.’ And Alex would keep that promise.

*** *** ***

Morning came and it was time to set off again.

Along with parting hugs, Eliza also gave them packed lunches for the trip. ‘Travel safe.’

That they did, arriving in Las Vegas that afternoon after a relatively peaceful drive, after lucking out and missing any heavy traffic. An earlier than planned arrival gave them time to check out the area and they stopped at a cute little coffee place before dropping in an even more adorable bookshop.

Browsing for a good while, they left with some reading - Alex with a couple of sci-fi novels, Maggie with some comic books.

Quickly checking in at their hotel, they then headed to the venue for the show.

‘There’s my girls!’

‘I’m not your girl,’ Maggie informed Maxwell Lord, ignoring his anticipated hug and offering him a hand to shake instead. ‘I’m just here to do a job. You make money, I make money. We both benefit.’

He chuckled. ‘Never change, Sawyer. Danvers?’

For the first time since meeting him, she also rejected the hug. ‘Same as her.’

‘Business minded,’ he pursed his lips. ‘I can’t fault that.'

Not wanting to waste any more time, Maggie cut right to it. ‘Did you get my message?’

‘I did,’ he replied.

‘And?’

‘And I didn’t reply because I had to give it some thought. There are kids at these shows,’ he said before launching into some stats. ‘Two thirds of our tickets for tonight are for minors, that’s about half our revenue. And if we lose the kids, we lose the parents too.’

Trusting her girlfriend, Alex did not intervene, letting Maggie do the talking.

‘You can trust me, Max. You know I wouldn’t do anything stupid.’

He scoffed. ‘Yeah, try telling me that when you don’t have a reputation of ignoring promoters.’

That was it, Alex butted in. ‘She’s fresh from a tour of Japan. Just last week she was wrestling in Sumo Hall. And she got there by herself. She knows what she’s doing, you should listen to her.’

Eyes flicking between Alex and Maggie, Max considered. ‘I just don’t think the match needs it.’

‘Every match needs an edge,’ Maggie reasoned. ‘If you want us to go out there and do a plain old tag match then sure, fine. But that makes it two regular tag matches on the card, one needs to be switched up a little. Make ours non-disqualification, spice things up a little.’

More consideration before the stubborn Lord finally broke. ‘Fine. No DQ but for the love of god, be careful. I don’t want blood on my show.’ He walked off.

Alex turned to Maggie. ‘He knows blood is an occupational hazard, right?’

‘I think you’re giving him too much credit, thinking that he knows anything other than money.’

They start walking towards the locker room. ‘I’ve always wondered if he actually likes wrestling. You think he does?’

‘Its like I said earlier, he only thinks about money.’

‘Wrong business to be in if you like money though.’ There were easier ways to get rich, and ones with a far smaller financial risk.

‘Yeah but if you do it right you find yourself with that big money, more money than you ever imagined or could ever need.’ Maggie’s brow furrowed. ‘A crazy amount of money. Life changing money.'

'Maybe if he wasn't so smarmy he would be making that sort of money. Just shaking his hand makes me want to take a shower.' A scratched up plastic plaque read  _ C16 _ , the changing facilities allocated to them as per the itinerary. Reaching for the handle, Alex had to call after Maggie who'd walked past the room. 'Hey, this is it.'

Maggie course corrected.

Alex reached to put a hand on her shoulder. 'Don't let that asshole get to you. He needs you more than you need him, and he should be grateful for your creative input.' She found a spot and dumped her bag. 'After tonight, you have no further obligations with him.' Nor did she, and she was tempted to make tonight her last too. His support when she'd been starting out had been appreciated and she'd been willing to overlook the fact she was surely being undercut and undervalued in return for steady work. Now she had other, better offers and a chance to grow her brand. 

'He won't get to me,' Maggie said, sitting down. 'And you're right, I don't need him.' She shook her head. 'Fuck him.'

That was more like her girl. Alex joined her on the bench, and put a hand on her knee. 'We're going to put on a fucking classic tonight. Show him what he's gonna miss.'

*** *** ***

Tonight's opponents were Astra and Imra, two best friends that had grown up together, and grown up watching the hard hitting style that Maggie wanted to go for.

They were young, still relatively new on the circuit, but by all accounts seemed solid in the ring. While she'd been in Japan, Maggie had reached out with her vision for the match to see if they would be on board if she managed to twist Lord's arm - they had been, though admitted they were still relatively green with this match type.

Prior to the bell, as they ran through the plan for the match, Maggie gave them advice.

'Swing from back here, and swing all the way around. Looks much more powerful, alright?'

Imra nodded. 'Got it.'

'Don't be afraid to put everything into it. You have to. Make it look as good and strong as you can, I'll do the rest.'

Watching Maggie offer tutelage was something that'd never get old. She was so damn good, and even better in the ring.

After some stretches, it was showtime.

*** *** ***

No DQ.

No rules, the lack of them rendering the word ‘tag’ in tag team redundant. It was 2 v 2, the first woman to pin or make an opponent tap would pick up the win for their team.

In other words: chaos.

Astra and Imra were the bad guys, and took dastardly to a cartoonish level. They yelled at fans, refused to high five little kids, all that sort of stuff. It wasn’t difficult for them to be jeered, nor was it unfathomable that they were the first to reach for the weapons so conveniently stashed under the ring.

As the heroes in this one, Lexxie and Maggie preferred to use their brains and their brawn as opposed to foreign objects. When Astra came running at Lexxie with a trash can, the latter delivered a swift kick to her foe’s gut, the can falling from Astra’s grasp before, ultimately, being kicked to one side.

They didn’t need that sort of help to win. They were wrestlers with an arsenal of moves and techniques at their disposal - they were going to win the traditional way, and show everyone that skill was much more important.

Simple storytelling, which promos from both teams prior to the match helped to establish that desired narrative.

Everytime they were on the backfoot, Astra and Imra would reach for a weapon to help.

Alex was busy pummelling Astra with a barrage of fists as Maggie and Imra were about to launch into the spot they’d planned earlier. They were outside of the ring, out of Alex’s field of vision but she knew it would look--

_ PANG _ .

Alex’s assault ceased with immediate effect, her stomach lurching at the unmistakable sound.

Something had gone wrong.

She didn’t know the extent of  _ wrong _ just yet but she knew it wasn’t part of the plan. As much as Maggie liked to mix things up and improvise, even she had her limits.

Rolling out of the ring, Alex’s heart pounded as she rushed to her fallen partner, the sight greeting her confirming what she had suspected.

Clutching a dented chair, a stunned Imra stood over Maggie.

Maggie was lying in a heap, not moving.

Unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

Silence began to fall as everyone in the building started to grasp that this was not part of the scheduled entertainment.

An art form mocked endlessly for being 'fake', this was the reminder that the risks were very real - especially the blood that oozed from a nasty looking cut on Maggie's forehead.

On her knees, Alex gently shook her fallen girl. ‘Maggie? C’mon, hey, I’m here. You good?’ Then it dawned on her that maybe she shouldn’t be moving her like that. ‘Fuck.’

The referee had also clicked that something was amiss and joined them.

‘Call it,’ Alex instructed. ‘Call it right fucking now.’

Up went the dreaded  _ X _ , signalling the end of the match and putting an end to those last embers of chatter amongst the crowd.

‘Maggie, talk to--.’

Finally, a groan and a return to consciousness.

‘Thank god.’ Alex’s chest loosened up.

‘Did...did we win?’

The bell. Of course it’d been the bell that’d made her come to. ‘Babe--.’

Maggie tried to sit up.

‘No, no, don’t do that.’

Clearly not thinking right, Maggie pushed away Alex’s hand. ‘I’m fine.’

‘You’re not.’

Adamant, that hand was knocked back again. ‘I’m _ fine _ . Let me celebrate.’ Upright, her eyes struggled to adjust to the light and she screwed them shut, grunting. ‘Ssssshit.’

‘It’s been called. No contest, nobody won,’ Alex said softly, placing hands on Maggie’s shoulders to steady her. ‘You got hurt. You need to be checked over.’

Discomfort was tinged with anger, as Maggie turned to the referee. ‘What the fuck? I was going to win.’

‘Maggie--.’

Lashing out, she shoved the poor official but it was weak and with another groan. ‘Ffffuck.’

The ref excused himself, stepping away as the on-site EMTs came over.

‘You hit your head, you need to take it easy.’ Alex’s voice was gentle, her touch tender. ‘Let them check you over, okay?’

The smallest of nods. ‘It...hurts.’

‘Your head?’

‘Yeah.’

‘You remember what happened?’ Alex knew it should be the medical professional asking these questions but she figured it was good to see how alert Maggie was.

‘Damn....chair.’

‘That’s right.’ Looking over her shoulder, Alex saw the chair in question abandoned on the ground, no sign of either Imra or Astra. That quick exit rankled. Mistakes happened, which was almost certainly what this was but still...running away seemed bad. Something for later, though. Alex’s focus had to be on her girlfriend, and she stayed with her as the EMTs looked her over.

It didn’t really matter, though. Alex knew how this would go. A loss of consciousness meant a hospital visit to be safe - the added symptoms of ears ringing, and nausea as she tried to stand only solidified that.

*** *** ***

Perched on the ring apron, Alex watched as her girlfriend was tended to before being loaded onto a stretcher.

It looked dramatic but Maggie could barely stand let alone walk so it was best to make full use of the medical equipment at hand.

Fans applauded as they made their way up the entrance ramp to the back, Alex walking alongside as they headed out to the parking lot to load Maggie into the back of the ambulance.

'If you just hang around here for a few minutes, we'll just get her set up in here and we'll be good to go,' the EMT said.

'Yeah, that's great. Thanks.' Alex forced a smile.

'Hang tight.'

As she waited, it dawned on her that she was standing, quite literally, in spandex and their stuff was still in the locker room. About to run to go grab it, Astra and Imra appeared, seemingly psychic.

And Imra, definitely apologetic by the guilt over her face.

It had been an accident, so Alex wouldn't point any fingers. Instead she gratefully accepted the bags and asked what happened.

'She didn't move, and I had too much momentum, I couldn't stop I--.'

'Don't blame yourself,' Alex said firmly. 'These things happen.' Though, usually not to Maggie - she'd been off, it seemed...much like she had been off ever since she came back.

_ What was going on, Sawyer? _

'Is she okay?'

'Concussion most likely. We're going to get properly checked at--.'

'What the fuck?'

Alex turned.

'I told you, this is a family fucking show.'

Alex put herself between Lord and the girls. 'Don't.'

'Don't what?

'Don't fucking start.' She wasn't in the mood for his bullshit at the best of times, nevermind right now.

He scoffed. ‘Oh I’m gonna start. This is what she had planned all along, right? Like her track record of going against promoters? Yeah, I’ve heard and I wouldn’t be at all surprised if this was another little stunt of hers, only this time it backfired.’

_ That level of stupidity…  _ ‘Are you fucking serious? You think she’d risk a brain injury for your shitty show?’

‘ _ Shitty _ or not, I’m still paying her and so are those parents out there. I bet they’re all thrilled about seeing that happen.’

That sliver of patience? Gone, never coming back. ‘The woman that I love is in the back of that ambulance right now, and all you’re fucking caring about is that? Newsflash, you fucking asshole: kids see worse every single fucking day.’

His eyes went from Alex to over her shoulder, to Imra. ‘You knew what the rules were. You let me down.’

Alex wasn’t standing for that. ‘It was a fucking accident, you dick. Leave her alone.’

And back to Alex. ‘I liked it more when you respected me.’

‘Yeah, well, I’ve never respected you. I just grew a fucking backbone.’ She turned to Imra. ‘Don’t take his shit. He’s a scumbag. There’s better promoters out there, I’ll put you in contact with them.’ She directed her attention back to the scumbag himself. ‘Asshole.’ She knew those words wouldn’t cut deep for a guy who didn’t care about anything other than himself.

His reply confirmed that. ‘After all I’ve done for you?’

‘You did shit, Max.’

The EMT was waiting. ‘We’re good to go.’

And she was ready to go, she just had to make one correction to her last statement. ‘Actually, no. That’s not true. You introduced me to her, and for that I’m grateful because she gave me the kick up the ass not to take your shit anymore.’ She patted Imra’s arm. ‘I mean it. Message me your booking details, I’ll get your name out there. Both of your names.’

Waiting inside the ambulance, a groggy Maggie was smiling.

‘You heard that, huh?’ Alex only asked because of the whole ringing in the ears situation, otherwise she was certain everyone in the whole county had heard since she hadn’t exactly held back. 

‘I did.’ There was something else to that smile, something--. ‘I love you too.’

_ Shit _ . Alex couldn’t help but grimace.

‘What’s that look for?’

Alex let out a sigh. ‘It's...not exactly the way I imagined telling you.’

The engine kicked to life.

Safety prevented Alex from standing next to her but she settled for the next best alternative, holding hands from the seat she had to sit in. ‘And I have imagined telling you. So many times, so many different elaborate ways.’

‘I mean it was still pretty elaborate,’ Maggie said. ‘And hey...probably concussion. I might not remember it.’

A weird silver lining. Actually, no. It wasn’t a silver lining, more like a funny story they’d be able to laugh at down the line. ‘I’m still telling you properly later though, and every day for the rest of my life. And that’s a promise.’

‘That’s good with me.’

‘Good. ‘cause I’m gonna. In fact you’re probably going to wish that I would shut up.’ Alex squeezed her love’s hand. 

‘I would never,’ Maggie said, squeezing back. ‘But yeah...you and Max.’

‘Yeah, uh, Max…’

‘About fucking time.’

Another promise Alex would keep - never working for Maxwell Lord ever again.

*** *** *** 

As a kid, there had been two things she had wanted to be - a wrestler, and a doctor.

Now, she had a strained relationship with hospitals, the sterile smell and clinical coldness within those walls always making her feel uneasy.

Her knee bounced as she sat in the family room, waiting, processing.

_ I love you too. _

Those words meant everything to her, and she'd spend the rest of her life reciprocating them - an easy task, given how she fell more and more in love with the extraordinary Maggie Sawyer every day.

A phone buzzed nearby, startling an older gentleman who promptly left to go answer. It dawned on Alex that she hadn't checked her phone since the show.

Five messages.

Two missed calls.

All from Kara who, if she could, tried to keep up with wrestling news on social media if possible.  _ Guess this made the rounds _ , Alex thought as she too excused herself to call her sister.

It was almost pushing midnight but Kara still answered. ‘Hey, I saw what happened is--.’

‘We’re at the hospital, and they’re currently running tests. Signs are pointing to a minor concussion which, honestly, is a good outcome considering everything.’

‘Yeah, I saw. That looked rough.’

‘There’s video?’

‘Check Twitter. Its pretty easy to find, though I wouldn’t recommend watching it. It isn’t pretty.’

It couldn’t look any worse than it sounded, surely. Steel against skull was a horrific sound. She’d watch it, even though it would go against every instinct, just to see what had went wrong.

*** *** ***

CT and MRI tests came back clear.

The doctor still diagnosed a concussion, prescribing plenty of rest, fluids and an overnight stay just to make sure.

Alex was going to take the latter that bit further, booking a nearby hotel for them to stay in for the next few days before making the trip back home.

As Maggie got some much needed sleep, Alex headed down to the giftshop and spent a few minutes dithering over flowers before deciding against it. Flowers were temporary, she wanted something more permanent to mark today. 

The day Alex said those three words for the first time and meant it.

The day Alex heard those three words said back to her and actually felt something.

She’d remember today for the rest of her life, even despite the less than ideal circumstances.

Maggie, however, because of those less than ideal circumstances would likely have a tougher time recalling, hence why Alex wanted something to commemorate it.

And she soon saw it.

A little bear with a bandage wrapped around his head.

_ Perfect _ .

*** *** ***

A hard plastic chair as a resting place for the night was far from perfect but, as an indie wrestler, Alex had slept on much worse. 

And things could be worse, too. A lot worse. She was grateful that her girlfriend was okay, and that said even more so that she was waiting for her when she woke up.

‘Hey you,’ Maggie’s soft voice greeted her.

The best way to wake up. The way Alex wanted to spend the rest of her life waking up like - except, of course, under better circumstances. ‘Hey.’

‘You okay?’

‘Am I…?’ Alex couldn’t believe what she had just heard - she wasn’t the one that had suffered a minor brain injury. ‘Are you kidding?’

‘That chair doesn’t really look comfortable.’

Alex saw an opportunity and took it. ‘That’s what you probably thought last night.’

‘I…’ Maggie didn’t have a comeback for that, breaking out into a smile. ‘That’s a good one, gotta give credit where it’s due.’

‘Thanks.’ She squeezed Maggie’s hand, a hand that she’d been clutching all night. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Like I got hit in the head by a chair.’

'That good, huh?’ The consequent stitches on the forehead underscored that fact. ‘So you remember?’

‘Bits. A lot...is blurry. My head fucking hurts.’

‘I can imagine. It’s all good though. Well, as good as it can be,’ Alex said. ‘I was worried.’

‘Sorry,’ Maggie looked down. ‘And i need to apologise to Imra. What happened was my fault. Totally my fault. I hope she isn’t blaming herself.’

‘I told her it was an accident,’ Alex said. ‘I made sure to stress that.’

‘Still, I need to. You know what these things are like. You always end up blaming yourself.’

‘She’s been asking about you. I got her number so, when you’re ready, you can reach out.’

‘I will, I--.’ She tried to sit up.

Gently, Alex stopped her. ‘Take it easy. Please.’

Sighing, Maggie nestled back into the pillow. ‘Fine.’

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Alex went for it. Properly this time. ‘I love you, Maggie Sawyer.’

‘Now that...I remember,’ Maggie smiled. ‘I could never forget that.’

‘And I’ll make sure that you never forget it. You’ve made my life so much better, and so, so much more fun. And we’re just getting started.' That was the best part. 'There’s so much more we’re going to do, more firsts. And I can’t wait for that, for our first Valentine’s Day, our first vacation. We haven't even argued about where we're gonna go yet, or... or how to load the dishwasher. Or what to name our first dog. Do you want to get a dog?’

‘Let’s…lets name her Gertrude.’

Alex frowned. ‘Or let's wait until you don’t have a brain injury before making such decisions.’

‘I love you.’

That was something Alex would never tire of hearing.

‘And I...I need to be honest with you.’

‘Please. Do.’

'I...I've been distracted recently.'

To call that an understatement would be an understatement in itself. ‘Talk to me. Tell me why.’

A deep breath. ‘During my last week in Japan I, uh, got a phone call...which led to a contract offer...from, uh, from WWE.’

The biggest stage of them all. ‘Maggie, that...that’s--.’

‘Amazing, incredible, life changing? Yeah,’ she agreed. ‘It is and I’m so honored, I am but I...I’m...I don’t know? Scared? Overwhelmed?’ And my head’s been all over the place and I keep thinking about it and--.’ She grimaced.

This wasn’t the right time. ‘Headache?’

‘A little.’

‘Rest. We’ll talk about this later.’ Leaning over, she placed the gentlest of kisses on the tip of Maggie’s nose. ‘One question...have you accepted?’

‘Not yet.’

Then a kiss on the lips. ‘And whatever you decide? I’m so proud of you.’

*** *** ***

As it so turned out, Maggie was the worst patient. That wasn’t to say she didn’t comply with the medical advice - she did, she just wasn’t happy about it.

Bookings for the next two weeks were cancelled, the first she’d cancelled in years, so she could recover fully. After being discharged from hospital, they spent a night in a hotel before making the trip back to National City.

Back at the apartment, Maggie showed Alex the contract. ‘They sent this by priority mail the day after I got back, told me to take my time and that there was no rush which, I’m guessing, is a good sign?’

It was a lot of paperwork. ‘I guess so,’ Alex said, taking the document from her to look through.

‘I’d need to go through all the legal stuff with someone, of course, there’s a lot to take in but its there, in black and white, the job and the money...shit, I don’t know.’

Alex flicked through it. ‘This would change your life, babe.’

‘It would change  _ our _ lives. Florida, remember?’ Florida. Home of WWE developmental, where Maggie would initially have to report. Once on the main roster, it would be a different story, she would be performing all over the country, just like right now. To start off with, however, she would be tied to just one state and one city - one state and one city on the other side of the country. ‘We just started this, and I don’t want to ruin things by moving thousands of miles away.’

‘You can move millions of miles away and it won’t ruin anything,’ Alex smiled. ‘This has nothing to do with me. This is your dream, and I’ll support you whatever you decide.’

*** *** ***

The only immediate decision Maggie made was to take more time to consider.

That night, unable to train, she decided to take the time to catch up on recent shows, to see the current product. It’s the first time in years she had actually watched live and, judging from the noise, wasn’t enjoying it.

‘No way. No fucking way.’ 

Alex hurried back through to the bedroom with the snacks she’d went to retrieve - chips, dips and  _ Red Vines _ . ‘What?’ In hindsight, it probably wasn’t a smart idea to throw a packet at candy at someone recovering from a brain injury, as said packet of candy hit Maggie right in the boob. ‘Sorry.’

Unbothered by the titty assault, Maggie pointed at the screen. ‘Look at that. Little Miss No Talent won.’

‘Kelly?’

‘C’mon be real, that’s not her name. Her name is  _ James Olsen’s Sister _ . They’ve called her that enough times tonight they might as well put it on the fucking name plate. What a joke, what a fucking joke. This,’ she waved a hand wildly, ‘is everything that’s wrong with this company. People are being gifted opportunities because of who they are, not because they deserve them. Kelly Olsen can’t wrestle for shit but hey she’s pretty and her brother is the face of the company so let’s make her champion. It makes me sick. And that,’ more wild gestures. ‘What even is that title? A giant purple butterfly? And  _ Divas _ ? C’mon.’

All those grievances, Alex understood. She understood all too well. She slipped under the duvet. ‘I agree with you. Kelly can’t wrestle. Watching her is like watching a fish flap about on land, only with added and completely unnecessary screeching.’

That comparison prompted a small laugh. ‘Another reason I’m not sure if this is for me. Would I even fit in? ‘Cause judging the direction they’re stuck in, I’m not sure I would.’

‘Make them change that direction.’

‘Easier said than done.’

‘You can’t succeed if you don’t try,' Alex pointed out.

'I know, I know I just...don't wanna try and be a failure.'

_ A failure _ . Never. 'Where you are right now? You got there on your own, by being yourself. I know you, and I know you'll always stand up for what you believe in.' Headstrong. Stubborn. Loyal. That was Maggie. 'So if you were to  _ fail  _ doing so then it's just not the right environment for you and you move on.'

Maggie considered those words. Then she placed her hand on top of Alex's. 'You could do it too.'

'I would, if I ever get an offer.'

'No, I don't mean that. I mean your name. Change it and show the world that you aren't another Kelly Olsen, that you deserve each and every opportunity. You can do that. You're good, Danvers. You're damn good. Don't let people like her scare you.'

Alex's eyes drifted over to the screen, to Kelly.

'Don't be scared to embrace who you are. Like I said back then, you're real...and really fucking talented.'

_ Make them change that direction _ . She said that with such ease to Maggie yet felt so terrified to apply it to herself. It would be daunting given her father's legacy, and it would surely open up all wounds as people would try to get an insight into his final days. Was she ready for that? She didn't know, nor did she know if she would ever be ready.

_ Life is too short...we should be who we are… _

Fuck it.

Fuck being scared, and fuck what others would think.

'You sign that contract, I make the change,' Alex met Maggie's eyes. 'We'll do this together.'


	11. Chapter 11

It was Maggie that leapt first.

After spending an afternoon going through every word of every sentence on every page with an attorney, she made the trip through to Stanford to make things official at the company headquarters.

She came back to National City as a contracted WWE talent. 

Champagne was waiting on ice back at the apartment. ‘A new chapter.’

‘I could fill a whole book with tales from the road. I like to consider this the next instalment.’ Maggie wasn’t about to pop that cork just yet. ‘Now. Your turn.’

A promise was a promise, and they were going to jump into the void together.

Much like Maggie had meticulously combed through the contract, Alex had also mulled over word choice. Knowing that this announcement would, inevitably, gain traction, she didn't want to sink before she even had a chance to swim. That in mind, she left it simple, posting just one word after changing all the relevant social media handles.

_ DANVERS _ .

A lengthy statement would be picked apart, some might even deem it attention seeking so she opted against it. Brevity, on the other hand, communicated what needed to be communicated while giving her space to let her actions in the ring do the talking.

‘Done.’ Alex shut her laptop. ‘Lexxie is gone.’

‘You know what? I’m gonna miss her.’

Alex would be lying if she said she would. ‘It was overdue. She served me well but it was time to go.’

Hopping into Alex’s lap, Maggie smiled. ‘You seem more positive about this. I’m glad.’

_ Positive _ might not be the right word for it but she knew it was the right decision - at least on a personal level. ‘Too late to take it back now, it's out there.’ She reached for the bottle of champagne. ‘It's gonna be hard to open this with you sitting there.’

‘Let me.’ Maggie grabbed it from her hand.

‘Careful.’

‘I will be.’

‘Good because I don’t want you hurting yourself again.’

That earned her a look. ‘I won’t, I know what I’m--.’

The cork popped, the contents of the bottle spilling onto the floor.

Maggie just grinned. ‘Oops.’

*** *** ***

Phones and laptops pushed aside, what was left of the day was theirs.

Morning came and with it came the seismic shift in their world.

Alex had expected her news to turn heads.

Alex had not expected her news to turn so many so quickly.

It wasn’t just all over the dirt sheets but had also been picked up by a few more mainstream outlets. Her follower counts across all platforms increased, and her business email was full of reporters looking to be among the first to score an interview - some were even making offers to gain the exclusive.

‘And I thought signing to WWE made me the star in the relationship,’ Maggie chuckled.

‘This...is...crazy. What the hell do I do?’

‘Whatever you want to do.’ Maggie placed her morning coffee down in front of her. ‘Your career, your life. They want anything from you then they have to play by your rules.’

‘My rules,’ Alex scrolled through her inbox. ‘I can do that.’

So, she did just that, replying to each and every reporter individually but the gist of her message was the same - the interview had to be about her, not her father, and she reserved the right to terminate any call early if they ignored that.

Over the next week, she fulfilled those requests. She was anxious before every one but they all seemed to go great, the reporters respecting her wishes. Some anecdotes about Jeremiah were shared but they were brief and on her own terms.

Her number one fan read every one that was published. ‘You come across well.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes. Really well. I especially like the way you shrugged off that guy asking if you had a boyfriend.’

Alex rolled her eyes. ‘Ugh. That guy.’

Bringing up the interview in question, Maggie read out the answer. ‘ _ No, I don’t.  _ Simple and to the point. I love it.’

Alex laughed. ‘Yeah, well, it's not a lie. I don’t think he meant any harm by asking but still dude, c’mon. That has nothing to do with wrestling.’

‘For us, though, it kinda has everything to do with wrestling.’

Looking at the woman she was planning on spending the rest of her life with, Alex knew that would, one day, come to light as their profiles grew. It was a weird situation. They wanted the world to know that they were in love, yet they didn’t. Homophobic crap was one thing, something that, as awful as it would be, they knew they could take. It was all the potentially weird and intrusive stuff that deterred them. ‘And that’s why I’ll always love it. It gave me you.’

Maggie’s smile was short-lived. ‘And it’s also about to take me away from you.’ Yesterday, she’d been given her enrolment date at the WWE performance centre, the date by which she would have to move to Florida. It was sooner than either of them anticipated.

Three weeks.

Three weeks before they became long distance.

The WWE had been very accommodating, securing Maggie an apartment and letting her fulfil all remaining bookings she had left. Sawyer and Danvers - not  _ Lexxie _ \- were due to team together for the first time next month, and they hoped it wouldn’t be the first and last time.

*** *** ***

More changes came over the following weeks.

The school especially saw a lot of them, with Maggie stepping down from her role of head trainer, promoting Alex in her place. 'This seems pointless.'

'How come?'

''Cause it's only a matter of time before we lose you too.'

Maybe. The uptick in interest since the reveal had been hard to ignore. Booking inquiries had increased as had the amount of interaction online. If an opportunity was to come calling, Alex wouldn't say no - she had points to prove, and points to make.

In the meantime, however, Maggie had to leave for that very same reason. 

‘You know, I always thought that when you’d ask me to move into your apartment, you’d be living here too.’ Alex ran a thumb over the key that was now, officially, hers.

‘It’s only temporary.’

‘I know, I know.’ And, really, they’d been living together as it was. The only difference was that this key was no longer the  _ spare key _ , it was  _ hers _ . ‘It still sucks.’

What sucked even more was watching Maggie pack her life into just two cases and a rucksack. She was packing light, only taking clothes, her wrestling gear and the essentials - the apartment they were putting her up in was fully furnished, she didn’t need anything else...except one thing.

‘This,’ Maggie tugged at the hoodie Alex was wearing. ‘Can I take this?’

It was Alex’s favorite hoodie.

It now belonged to Maggie as Alex pulled it off, handing it over without any hesitation. ‘Swapsies?’

Digging into one of the cases, Maggie found one to exchange. 

It would be on the snug side but Alex didn’t care. It would smell of her, and that was all that mattered.

*** *** ***

The airport drop off was emotional, neither wanting to let go.

Alex was usually good at keeping her emotions in check.

She wasn’t then.

Driving back to the -  _ their _ \- apartment, she had to stop and pull over, to give herself a moment to let it out then another moment to compose herself.

Home, she found an envelope waiting for her on the coffee table - a heart drawn next to her name.

Inside was a photograph and a note. Instinct told her to read the latter first for context.

_ Figured I’d look this out since I was sorting through my things. The first championship I ever held! I was 9 years old and this was the best day of my life. _

Alex turned over the photo, finding two familiar faces.

One was a dimpled kid who looked tiny clutching a world championship, and even tinier still standing next to Jeremiah Danvers, the then world champion.

Again, Alex’s eyes began to sting, and tears fell when she read what was written on the other side of the photograph.

_ My dad used to take me to all the signings when WWE were in town. Jeremiah Danvers was, by far, the nicest I met. When I said I wanted to be a wrestler, my dad laughed but yours didn’t. Instead, he gave me advice. _

_ ‘Keep going and you’ll get there. Stay true to yourself.’ _

_ Those words have always stuck with me and, here I am, about to move across the country to keep chasing this crazy dream. I owe him so much for that advice and, also, for raising such an incredible daughter. I’ve only known you for a few months but I can’t imagine a life without you in it.  _

_ Thank you, Jeremiah, and thank you, Alex. _

_ I wouldn’t be here without either of you. _

*** *** ***

Within a couple of days of the move, the news broke as a photo of Maggie in company branded workout gear was published to the world, accompanied by a short interview.

_ ‘Wrestling is my life, it’s all I’ve ever known. I grew up watching WWE so to get the call that they were interested in signing me was a dream come true., I’m ecstatic to have signed. I will not take this opportunity for granted, and I can’t wait to get started and show the world what they’ve been missing.’ _

_ The world isn’t ready _ , Alex thought.  _ I sure as hell wasn’t _ .

*** *** ***

Crowds were hotter for Alex Danvers than they ever were for Lexxie.

Revelling in the reaction, that joy Alex usually got from putting on a barnburner increased tenfold as she knew the internet and the world were watching. 

And the world  _ was _ watching.

She didn’t really pay much attention to that stuff but Maggie did, sending over tweets and headlines whenever she found them.

_ Like Father, Like Daughter: Alex Danvers is One to Watch _

_ Danvers: The Second Coming _

_ Who is Alex Danvers? _

That last article tickled her, as some wannabe journalist tried digging through the little information that was out there to try and piece together some insight into her private life. Predictably, it fell flat and she got a good laugh at yet another attempt to deduce who her ‘boyfriend’ was.

_ If only they knew… _

*** *** ***

A couple of months later, she was signing event posters post-show when Stevie came up and whispered into her ear. ‘Got someone who’d love to have a word with you when you’re finished here.’

‘Sure.’

It took her a good half hour before she was done. As nervous as she still was meeting fans, she strived to make sure people got more than just a quick scribble and a photo, wanting to really connect with everyone - she’d always wanted to have that sort of impact, but even more so after learning about how her father.

All in all, she’d been at the merch stand for a good hour before heading to the back,hoping that whoever was waiting would understand.

‘Alex!’ Stevie spotted her and called her over.

Beside him stood a sharply dressed man who needed no introduction. 

Though Stevie still decided for one. ‘This is Larry Turner.’

Larry Turner, aka  _ Road Hawk _ , a two time  _ Intercontinental Champion _ and an old road buddy of her father. Now in his fifties, he had long retired, stepping into a backstage role at--.

_ Oh _ .

Alex had a hunch that this wasn’t a personal call.

‘Last I saw you, you were knee high,’ he chuckled.

‘Yeah, it’s definitely been a while.’ She nodded over to the benches at catering. It was quiet over there so they headed over to talk. ‘I’m going to hazard a guess that you’re here for business.’

‘The suit gives it away, doesn’t it?’

‘A little.’

They sit, and he doesn’t waste any time. ‘The WWE are interested in you. Very interested. And I, on behalf of the company, am here to personally invite you to Stamford this week to discuss details in person.’

In person. Not a phone call. This seemed different from how they’d approached her girlfriend. She needed more details now. ‘Do you know what they’re going to offer?’

‘If you’re talking money--.’

‘I’m not.’ Money was the last thing she cared about. ‘I was thinking about status.’

‘Main roster.’

‘Main?’

‘Main,’ he confirmed.

‘Not developmental?’

‘You don’t need developmental.’

She knew that she didn’t though she knew that a stint there wouldn’t hurt. Yet by that logic…. ‘Nor does Maggie Sawyer.’ Alex would be the first to admit that Maggie was better - in the ring...on the mic...every possible way, she did it better. They both deserved to be on the main roster.

Yet Larry wasn’t of the same opinion. Hell, Larry didn’t even know who she was. ‘Who?’

‘You’re kidding, right? She was signed two months ago.’

‘Oh. Her.’ He didn’t seem at all convincing.

Alex decided to give him a brief introduction just in case. ‘I hope by  _ her _ you meant one of the finest talents you have in the entire company because, if not, there’s something seriously wrong there.’

‘Look this isn’t about Maggie…’ He tailed off, not able to recall her surname.

‘Sawyer.’

‘Sawyer. It’s not about her. It’s about you. We want to sign you, the boss wants you to be a star.’

And Alex knew exactly why that was the case. She was surprised it’d taken them that long to make the approach. ‘When would I start?’ That opportunity had called and, as she’d always planned, she was going to grasp it with both hands.

‘As soon as possible.’

‘What about my current bookings? Would I be able to honor them?’

‘No.’

Schedule packed for the next three months, that meant letting a lot of people down and Alex didn’t like letting people down. Cards were always subject to change and people were, generally, understanding about such things. Yet if there was anything that could be done to make some dates possible or something done as a means of apology, she would like to do that - and, hey, if they wanted her as a  _ star _ then surely they’d be happy to work something out. ‘Could a compromise be made on that? If I were to sign, of course.’ She made sure to add that last part, a reminder that this was still very much in a negotiation stage.

‘I’m sure some arrangement can be made to soften the respective blows.’

Sensing the ball was firmly in her court for these talks, she’d make sure to stress that. ‘Alright. I’ll come to Stamford.’

‘Great! I’ll get the details ironed out and sent over to you as soon as possible. Travel and accommodation will be sorted too,’ he smiled. ‘Your father would be proud.’

‘That his name still means something or because I’m going places?’

Larry nodded. ‘I know what you’re thinking--.’

‘And I’ve accepted that,’ Alex said. ‘If this is how I show the world then fine, so be it.’

Another nod, and a forced smile. ‘I’d say prepare for folk to say it’s nepotism but you already know that. For what it's worth, I have taken the time to watch some of your matches and I think you’re good. And Maggie, I do know her and I think - off the record, of course - that it’s dumb they dumped her in developmental. She’s better than all those girls on the main roster. It's just politics. There’s a lot of fucking politics in this company. Some things have changed since your father’s time, some things haven’t, unfortunately.’

Having her father’s insight into all that would be useful but he’d never shared that sort of stuff with her. ‘I know, Larry. I know.’

He leaned forward. ‘Can I give you some advice?’

‘Of course.’

‘And keep this between us?’

‘Absolutely.’ Her father had liked the guy, so she was inclined to trust him.

‘If you sign and get thrust into the spotlight? Use that to your advantage. They’re less likely to fire a golden goose like you than some run-of-the-mill indie kid like Maggie.’

‘ _Run-of-the...?_ _Indie_? She’s toured Europe! Japan! And--.’

‘They don’t care about that. Their reach will always be bigger, and they love history. Was Maggie’s daddy a world champion?’

By all means Oscar Rodas was a lot of things but a champion was certainly not one. ‘Definitely not.’

‘And that’s why. There's instant money in you. Sawyer has to establish herself first. Casual viewers don't give a shit about the independent scene.'

Understanding where Larry was coming from, Alex didn’t hold his choice of words against him. It was the truth, the odds were stacked against Maggie.

Something had to change.

And if Alex had to bring about that change then she would.


	12. Chapter 12

_‘Who is that?’_

_‘Is that…? Oh my god, it is! It’s Alex Danvers, daughter of two-time world champion, Jeremiah! She’s here on Monday Night RAW! And she’s attacking our Divas Champion!’_

_‘What the hell? What does she want?’_

_‘This is madness!’_

_‘This is assault! A completely uncalled for assault! What has Kelly ever done to her?’_

_‘Officials are running to the ring, and they’re trying to pull her off but she’s--.’_

_‘Not the officials! Leave them alone!’_

_‘She’s assaulting the officials now. Where the hell is security?’_

_‘What has gotten into this Alex chick?’_

_‘Kelly is not moving. Kelly Olsen might be unconscious thanks to this brutal and absolutely uncalled for assault.’_

_‘And there it is. That’s what she wants, and she’s holding it aloft - she wants the title.’_

_‘Well, she’d better get to the back of the goddamn line. She’s been signed for what? All of two minutes, she doesn’t deserve a title opportunity!’_

_‘She seems to think she does! The arrogance!’_

_‘The entitlement! All because of who her daddy--.’_

Alex shut off the TV.

Jumping the barricade and hitting the ring to do the run-in, Alex had felt a buzz like none other. An otherwise tepid crowd heated the hell up as they realized what was happening and, though she was supposed to be the heel beating down the babyface, the fans had cheered for her. It’d felt like a good debut, one that’d be remembered for years, and she’d felt good.

Then she got back home - her girlfriend’s place in Florida which was now theirs - to watch the segment on DVR and heard the commentary. ‘I didn’t know they were going to say that shit.’

‘It’s just the angle they’re going for.’ Tenderly, Maggie rubbed Alex’s shoulder. ‘You’ll show your worth and prove you do deserve it. All that sorta stuff. You know the drill.’

‘I do, I just...wish they wouldn’t have said that, that I didn’t deserve a shot. ‘Cause I’ve wrestled a lot longer than some of the girls on the roster, including Kelly.’

‘Babe,’ Maggie said softly. ‘You’re overthinking things. Look at that reaction you got. The fans already love you.’

‘I know, I know, I’m just…’ _Overthinking it_. Maggie was right, this was the angle they were going for. She’d sat down with producers, creative and Kelly to talk this whole thing out but, really, it had been less talking and more being told what was going to happen. Alex would attack Kelly to make a point and then prove that point by ultimately dethroning her. In theory, it seemed okay but now it seemed like the execution might be poor, more so with that commentary driving the narrative - and especially so when the woman sat beside her deserved it even more but was, instead, attending classes at the performance centre with no main roster debut in sight.

 _If ever_.

Talented wrestlers often slipped through the cracks through no fault of their own, and Alex couldn’t help but worry that might happen to Maggie. Going from Tokyo to this? A momentum killer, and momentum was key.

Something had to be done.

*** *** ***

 _RAW_ the following week emanated from Colorado.

After arriving at the venue and checking in, Alex headed straight to the production office. ‘I want to change some things.’

Larry looked up from the evening’s script. ‘Too late, kiddo. Everything has been agreed and signed off on.’

Not naive, she knew that would’ve likely been the case. ‘Not immediate changes.’ She sat herself down in an empty chair opposite. ‘But the overall direction of this.’

He frowned. ‘You want to make changes to a storyline that will see you with gold around your waist in a few months?’

Alex nodded. ‘Yes.’

‘You crazy?’

‘Maybe.’ Championships were nice but they weren’t everything. She’d much rather have a meaningful storyline that fans would recall for the right reasons as opposed to the wrong. ‘I just can’t help but feel that there’s a better way to approach this. Last week wasn’t terrible but I think there’s enough room to tweak things and improve.’

‘Alex, I like you,’ Larry said. ‘You know I do. But you gotta be realistic here. You’re new, and you need to be careful. You aren’t exactly in a position to make demands.’

‘I thought I was the _golden goose_?’ That phrase had stuck out at the time and had given her the gall to come here today.

‘You are but--.’

‘And you saw that reaction last week, right? The fans like me.’

‘They do yet--.’

‘So at least hear me out.’

Larry sighed. ‘Has it got something to do with Maggie?’

She didn’t have to say anything.

‘Like I already told you, she’s in developmental for a reason. I don’t agree with that but it is what it is. It’s not my call.’

‘You’re a producer, Larry. It very much _can_ be your call.’

The relentlessness made Larry come to a realization. ‘You’re a lot like your daddy, you know that? You’re stubborn as hell.’

‘I like to see it as being self-assured.’ She leaned forward. ‘At least hear me out.’

He knew _no_ wouldn’t be accepted as an answer. ‘Alright. Pitch me it.’

It was simple, really. Developmental vs main roster; the ‘indie kids’ vs those bred by the company. Bring up a bunch of the indie girls from the performance centre and have them fight for their place on television.

And Larry liked the idea, clearly, a grin tugging at his lips. ‘That’s good, Danvers.’

‘Right?’

‘Though it’s gonna be costly to promote a bunch of people.’

‘Think of it as a small investment for building a bunch of new stars.’

Taking a minute, Larry gave it consideration. ‘You are the only person I’ve met that is willing to sacrifice your big moment so others could benefit.’

Alex sat back, folding her arms. ‘What can I say? I’m generous.’

‘And you could be stupid if this backfires,’ he told her. ‘You introduce a bunch of new girls onto the roster then they’re competing for that top spot, you know that?’

‘Of course I know that.’

‘And you’re happy with that?’

Nodding, she was. ‘Nothing like some healthy competition, right?’ It was working with Maggie and seeing everything she had accomplished that’d given her the kick to up her own game after all. ‘Talk to the boss. Tell them this plan.’

‘It’s short notice, he’d--.’

‘C’mon Larry, you hear about last minute rewrites all the time.’ They were infamous, in fact. Dirt sheets loved reporting them each and every time they happened and, hell, they were plentiful. ‘It would be changing just one segment tonight. That’s what? Five minutes, tops? That--.’

‘Alright, alright,’ he held his hands up. ‘I’ll go talk to him and see what we can do tonight and moving forward. But, like I said, you’re new here. You don’t wanna rock the boat so much so early on, regardless of your last name.’

That was a risk Alex was willing to take.

*** *** ***

Last minute changes were made to the show.

Alex was pulled from it entirely.

However, it was only for that week’s tapings, as she was reinstated the following week with two girls from developmental - Maggie wasn’t one of them though, nor were either of them from the indie scene.

Sam and Julia - a fitness model and a cheerleader.

Disappointment was an understatement and, hell, didn’t begin to cover how Alex felt about it all. Anger, frustration, fucking pissed off...those were mere appropriate terms.

Larry, too, seemed exasperated. ‘Wasn’t my call, kiddo. I didn’t choose those girls.’

‘The cheerleader is green as hell,’ Alex remarked. ‘This is stupid.’

‘She’s pretty though.’

So was Maggie. Yet she wasn’t _blonde with big tits_ pretty. ‘This ruins the whole angle.’

‘I know.’

‘And you’re producing this angle.’

He sighed. ‘I am aware of that. Painfully aware.’

There was only so much he had the power to do, and he had pretty much used that all up by changing the direction as it was. He could only work with the talent that was provided and, unfortunately, that talent sucked. ‘What do I have to do?’

‘You can’t do anything. I’m sorry.’

‘ _Can’t_ or _shouldn’t_?’

‘Alex--.’

‘What? I didn’t say anything.’ Though she would say everything the second she got her hands on a mic.

*** *** ***

Following the script, she and the girls interrupted a match to beat down Kelly and her opponent.

Following the script, Alex picked up the _Divas Championship_ and spat on it before tossing it to the ground, demanding that a crew member outside the ring hand her a microphone.

Following the script, Alex voiced her feelings. ‘That title? That means nothing. All these girls are getting handed opportunities and for what? Because they’re pretty? Or because of what family they come from? It makes me sick.’ The crowd cheered. ‘And I know, I know...my father was wrestling royalty, he was on all the posters back in the day, I know that. But you know what I also know?’ 

Fans hit her with a collective _what?_

‘I know how much it sucks on the independent scene.’ She was deviating ever so slightly now. ‘I hid my last name on there for years because I knew what would happen. I knew I would get money thrown at me if I didn’t hide from who I was. And the second that I did change my name, after years busting my ass, guess what happened?’

Another _what?_

‘The WWE came crawling.’ Now it was time to toe a very narrow line. ‘I got money thrown at me, I got offered the chance to debut on the main roster and be treated like a star. And I could’ve accepted that, I could’ve had a title shot within months of my debut which, I’ll be honest with you, I deserve after all the blood, sweat and tears I’ve shed. But no...I didn’t want that because I knew people wouldn’t like it because, hey, I sure as hell wouldn’t. To walk into a company and get given everything just like that? Nope. That isn’t me.’

She looked over at Kelly and pointed at her.

‘I would be no different than her.’

More cheers.

This part would really be the test, and if her mic got cut off she wouldn’t be surprised. ‘I will fight for my position here. I will show you that I deserve opportunities. And I will stand up for all the supposed _‘run-of-the-mill’_ indie kids that are currently languishing in developmental, waiting for their chance even though they’ve been shining for goddamn years. Look them up. Support them. Demand to see them. ‘Cause when you do? We’ll finally reclaim this goddamn industry.’ She dropped the mic and exited the ring, anticipating a reaction, most likely an icy one for going off script.

And, as expected, the executive producer was waiting for her, face impassive as she stepped through the curtain.

She braced herself.

Yet she was pleasantly surprised. ‘Now that felt real.’

Because it was, because it came from the heart. ‘Thanks.’

The exec slapped her shoulder, his palm resting there. ‘Helluva promo.’

‘I appreciate that, sir.’

‘Much better than what those writers wrote.’

Maybe that was harsh. ‘They do the best they can.’

‘And you did it better. Congrats.’

She decided to take her shot. ‘So you like the whole indie angle?’

‘I do, so much potential.’

‘You could capitalize on that by calling some of those girls up.’

He winked. ‘I might do that. Thanks, Alex.’

After last time, she didn’t want to get her hopes up but, damn it, she felt a lot more optimistic.

*** *** ***

Once more, the optimism was misplaced as the next Monday saw a similar run-in and beat down.

Dismayed by the repetitiveness, and worried that momentum would quickly be lost if she did nothing but attack Kelly and co., Alex again used her time on the microphone to get her points across.

‘You call them _divas_ . You probably want to call us _divas_ too but we’re not. We’re _women_ and we want a chance to show what we can do. _Divas_ get what? Five minutes? Whilst the men get the rest of the three hours? That isn’t fair, and it sure as hell isn’t right. We aren’t asking for the whole show, we’re just asking for a chance.’

Another mic drop; more praise from the suits in the back; and, again, Alex felt good about what she’d done yet, now, she knew it was unlikely to amount to anything.

Until she got home and Maggie told her to check social media, more specifically Twitter.

Trending was the hashtag #GiveWomenAChance.

‘You did that,’ Maggie smiled. ‘Started last night and is still going strong. All because of that promo.’

‘Shit.’ She scrolled through the tweets. ‘Wow, this--.’ She stopped, noticing a familiar photo before scrolling again and pausing again. And so on and on. ‘They’re asking for you?’

‘Babe, my notifications have been blowing up since last night.’

‘I didn’t even mention you, I--.’

Maggie grinned. ‘You didn’t need to. And, honestly, I’m glad you didn’t because if anything happens from this it’s not because of you namedropping but because my fans are demanding it. But,’ she took her phone back, finding something before returning it, ‘they want us. Look at all these tweets. They want to see the indie girls in developmental and us, Danvers and Sawyer. People are posting clips of our old matches. It’s crazy.’

Or it wasn’t. They’d made some noise on the indie scene and now their fans were making some noise now, returning the favour. 

Though the smile faded. ‘I mean I’m probably getting ahead of myself. Tweets are tweets. And nothing is certain in this industry apart from questionable booking choices.’

With a hum, Alex agreed and wouldn’t get her hopes up either. In the meantime, all she would do is go onto her own account and tweet out that hashtag - _#GiveWomanAChance_.

*** *** ***

Two days later, Alex was working out when she got a call from Larry.

‘Hey kiddo, how are you?’

It was hard to decipher anything from his tone, though she was definitely curious as to the nature of it since he never typically called mid-week. ‘Just getting some cardio in,’ she slowed her walk down to a stop on the treadmill and hopped off. ‘Everything good?’

‘Just calling to let you know you’ll be working the house shows this Saturday and Sunday.’

‘Oh, that’s great.’ She’d been waiting to be integrated into the non-televised live events, and had assumed it’d be only a matter of time. ‘Where--.’

‘Lubbock then San Angelo. With, of course, TV in Austin on Monday. Since it’s so last minute, we’re making your travel arrangements for you. Expect an email within the hour.’

‘Great, thanks.’ And it was great, it would offer her first chance at actual matches as opposed to those quick beatdowns. It just meant that she had to cancel date night this Saturday, though she knew Maggie would understand. ‘Will it be against Kelly?’

‘Yes, six women tag.’

‘Oh so with Sam and Julia--.’

‘No,’ he said. ‘Sam is likely on the shelf for the foreseeable. Quad tear.’

‘That’s...unfortunate.’

‘It is but it’s also an opportunity for your friend. Tell Sawyer she’s joining you this weekend. Trial run. If she makes an impression we’ll take her to TV on Monday.’ With that, he hung up.

An unfortunate set of circumstances for one; an incredible opportunity for the other. Much like how their paths had first crossed. For this to be how Danvers and Sawyer reunited on the big stage? It felt full circle.

Excitedly, she called Maggie.

*** *** ***

Their revised date night was at _United Supermarkets Arena_.

A gentlewoman, Alex wheeled both their cases so that Maggie could stop and introduce herself to other talent as they made their way to the locker room - an old tradition in the industry for newbies to show their respect.

She also ran into a few faces she knew from her time on the indies, and they were all saying the same thing.

‘‘Bout time, Sawyer.’

‘Show ‘em what they’ve been missing.’

‘You and Alex, huh?’

Okay, that last one was said by only one person - Clark Kent, whom Maggie had known for years, ever since they worked on the same show in Metropolis. ‘How the hell did you know?’

He adjusted his glasses. ‘Your chemistry in the ring from what I’ve seen is quite something. Also, you’re literally holding onto her arm right now.’

Maggie looked down, apparently unaware that she’d been clinging on for the past minute or so. ‘Oh. Points were made.’

‘Doofus,’ he laughed. ‘Anyway, happy for you on both counts.’ He nodded at Alex. ‘Take care of her, okay?’

‘Always.’ And Alex meant that.

They might be teaming with another woman tonight but all they could think about was what this meant for them. ‘The big Danvers and Sawyer reunion tonight. When we make this into a regular thing, we really need that team name.’

‘And I’ve got one.’

‘You do?’

In fact, Alex had been giving this a lot of thought, settling on a name that didn’t suck. ‘Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers? Sanvers.’

‘Sanvers? I like it.’

Alex bumped shoulders with her girlfriend, the woman she was about to change an entire industry with. ‘I love it.’


End file.
